


You are the only one

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Gen, Lies, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Masaki and Sho broke up because of a lie and due to the same lie brought them back togetherand deepened their love.





	1. it had always be you and only you

Chapter 1

 

"Rei-chan, Ryo kun.. It's time for you to sleep" Sho called to his twin whom were busy playing with their papa in living room. He laughed seeing his lover trying hard to catch the kids while his eyes covered by the blind fold. He used to hate them when he felt they snatched away his happiness from him years ago but now he won't trade them with any other in this world and there was nothing else he wished for other than their small family to live happily ever after. " but daddy, I want to play with papa. I miss him it's been a while since we got to play with him." Masaki smile at his son 's reply and deep in his heart he knew it's true. Being a pilot, he barely has 10-15days on the ground to spend time with his family. Today he just came back from more than a week fly to US and he will be flying again in 4days. For that he was thankful to Sho for coming back to his life 4 years ago and take over his responsibility as their dad and mum most of the time. He didn't care when being teased by his friend as someone being controlled by his partner since most of his off-day time spent at home with his family. He doesn’t care because they don't know, only his close friends and family knew how mess his life was back then when he had to separate from Sho and being a single dad. Just like Sho he used to think his two kids was a symbol of betrayal and unhappiness of his life that shattered and brought his life into a mess but he never imagined that both his daughter, Aiba Rei and son Aiba Ryo will also be the reason of his happiness now. They deepened the love between him and Sho. "No Ryo-kun, it's time for you to sleep now as you are going to school tomorrow morning and you don't want to be late, don't you?" Sho said while carrying Rei who had felt asleep in his arm. "Ryo, Papa will be home when you came back from school and will be with you during the weekend, I promised that we will spent the time together ok?" Masaki peck his son cheek while carrying him to his room. Sho Just smile seeing the interaction between father and son. 

 

When he was about to step out of the room, he heard Ryo voice once again. " Papa, why I don't have a mummy like my friends? they always teased me and Rei saying our family is weird because we have two daddies but no mummy." Sho stiffened at the question and Masaki realized it right away. Masaki knew one day he will need to answer this question and glad the question came before the kids start their elementary school. "Of course, you have mummy too else you won't be in this world but she is faraway up there right now. Do u want to see how she looks like?" Masaki left to the store room to look for his late wife photo. He tapped on Sho shoulder to tell him its fine. Sho who was still froze at his position gave him a weak smile. He can't help to feel jealous knowing Masaki kept that woman's photo. Part of his heart he understood why Masaki kept it but he loves him too much not to feel jealous. It's not he hates her but it also not he like her. They never met personally but he ever saw her before long time ago. He stepped out of the room with an unhappy face. Masaki aware of it but he need to settle thing with his son and he has his own way to settle it with his love. He left the room after Ryo felt asleep to find Sho who is now drinking his red wine in the living room. What Sho always do when he is unhappy. He saw an empty glass on the coffee table. Small smirk on his face. No matter how angry Sho is he will always prepare a glass for him to drink together. He sat on the couch and Sho pour him a drink in dead silence. Masaki slipped his arm around Sho waist to bring him closer. Kissing his shoulder blade but still no reaction from Sho. " Sho chan..." he called full of love. "I don't know that you kept her photo all this while? So, u did love her huh?" Sho replied sarcastically and he hate himself for letting his jealousy get the best of him when he should have spent this time to tell Masaki how much he misses him when he was away for more than a week. Masaki just smile, for him Sho looks cute when he is pouting and its show how much Sho loves him to be this jealous. " My Dear, we know this day will come and you know the reason why I kept that photo. As much as I don't want to, but the kids need to know how their mother looks like. She may not be good but she sacrificed her life for them and now because of them we have a complete family. " Masaki heard soft sobs from his love. It hurts him to see his love cried because of him but he will always be there to give him all the happiness in the world although at times the do argue a bit. Which couple never did? " As much as we want to forget, we can't deny her as their mother and as for love, you know that you are the only one in my heart since long ago." Masaki pull their lips together for a passionate kiss. He wants the love of his life to feel how much he loves him and only him. He felt relieved when Sho responded to his kiss allowing his tongue to taste his mouth. 

 

"I'm Sorry Ma-kun" Sho realized how childish he acts just now. He made himself comfortable seating on his lover's lap looking straight on his eyes. "Sorry for acting childishly” Masaki smile and wipe the tears of his cheeks with his thumb. " Never ever doubt my love for you as its only for you and no one else." " I love you and I miss you so much Ma-kun" he stops his move to kiss his lips when he saw Masaki smirking naughtily. "What?" Sho asked in confusion. " Is that why you send them to sleep 1 hour earlier than their usual sleeping time?" Sho blushed, the pink spot can be seen clearly on his face thanks to his fair skin. Masaki laugh happily seeing how sho tried to hide from his gaze. " How can I can I love someone else when you keep making me fall in love with you every second. Gosh only god knows how much I missed you Sho." He carried him to their bedroom to show each other how much they missed each other presence in their own lustful passionate night. 

 

Thank You Yuri for making us realized how much both of us love and can't live without each other.

to be continued....


	2. When cupid played his role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki decided to meet his close friend Jun when he flew to LA.  
> Not only to catch up but also to meet the love of his life

Chapter 2

8 years ago...

 

“Finally…” Masaki stretched his arms up in the air. Yes Finally he got to fly to Los Angeles. Another milestone in his career as a pilot. Its such a long flight but he was happy and all the fatigue gone the moment he stepped on its land. He didn’t come from a very rich family so travelling overseas especially to another part of the world is more than luxury for them not only because money but also time since his parents are busy with their restaurant. Part of his childhood spent with his grandparents and one day his grand mother bought him a toy aeroplane and told him a story about how people travelling in it. He had been studying so hard to achieve his dream to be a pilot so he can travel around the world. 

 

Since he will be here for few days he decided to meet up with one of his high school kouhai and his best friend who is currently doing his master in one of the local University. They promised to meet to meet at one of the famous Sushi restaurant located at Ventura Blvd. His kouhai laugh when Masaki told him that he wanted to eat Japanese food instead of western. He just wanted to taste how was it to eat local foods in foreign land. After mentioning the reservation name, the waitress led him to a table which he thought was a bit too big for two person. He wondered if there will be more people joining them. 

 

His eyes wondered around the exclusive restaurant then to its menu. The environment in the restaurant made him feel at home. “Its seems like you are still the lonely and shy senpai ne..” the voice startled him but brought happiness smile on his face. “ Jun!” He stood up and hugged his kouhai whom he never met for some time since both he moved to LA to help his father to setting up their new hotel. “ Its been such a long time Senpai” “ Since when you are so obediently call me senpai?” He stared at Jun Matsumoto, pretending to be angry. Jun is one of his closest friend although he is one year younger along with Nino. Jun didn’t look like a typical Japanese and for those who may not know him may be thinking he is a foreigner or a mix blood. His dad is one of the Japanese tycoon in Hotel industries. Unlike other rich kid, Jun prefer to work hard rather than waiting and depending on his parents money. That is one of the reason why he prefer to study in their school rather than high class private schools which were full of rich kids and he really hated when people called him a spoil brat just because his parents are rich.

 

Both of his parents and his only sister are also a humble person who never look down on other people. Both of them laughed till someone came closer to their table. Masaki eyes glued to the one standing. His heart beat faster than usual. Realized of his frozen gazed, Jun turn to his left and asked the guy to sit on the chair on his right. “Masaki let me introduce, this is Sakurai-san, my best friend cum the director of business development in my company. He is assisting me in setting up my dad new hotel here.” “ Nice to meet you Sakurai-san” “You can just call me Sho” his smile made his heart beat faster than ever. Sho is a handsome or should he say beautiful guy. His beautiful almond shape eyes were looking directly at him. With black V neck shirt and a pair of light blue jean he looks hot that Masaki felt his face reddened. He felt in love at the first sight. He tried to smile back to keep his heart calm but he guessed his excitement shown on his face. “ Masaki stop staring or Sho might be scared.” He smiled shyly hearing Jun's teasing. Sho just smiled and brought a glass of water to his lips to cover his blush. He cursed Jun in his heart “ Damn you Jun”. Jun was aware of his one side crush for Masaki since he saw Masaki' high school photos that was placed on Jun's table in their University dorm. Sho was attracted to the tall guy bright smile. Jun wanted to introduced them but they were always busy and Sho was shy. “Well now lets eat” Jun signaled for someone to take their order. Fortunately there is no more teasing during their lunch. They were busy talking about each other. From the talk, Masaki found out that both Jun and Sho had known each other in University and now he is working with Jun and had been fly back and forth between Tokyo and LA to help him with the setting up of the new hotel. “ So basically you are here to help your dad setting up his new hotel and taking your master degree in your free time? What a good life for spoil brat like you..?” “ Hey don’t call me spoil brat Masaki, you know I’m not” Jun really hated it when he was called by that nick name. Sho laughed while his eyes study the tall man sitting in front of him. He heard a lot about him from Jun as one of his respected senpai and best friend who always work hard to achieved his dream. He was attracted to the young Masaki smile and now the older Masaki laugh sound melodic to his years. He found him attractive from the first time he saw their gang photo on Jun's study table and there was something in him told him that he must get to know him better. “ So how is my dear little brat friend?” Jun tried to change the topic tired of being tease as a spoil brat. “ Little Brat?” Sho look confused. “ Well there is someone who is the real brat among us” Jun laughed at his own explanation. “Nino is fine but busy as usual, you know how game developer always have to work late. Fortunately, Toshi Ni is an Artist and basically work at his own timing else I don’t know how they can survived their relationship if both are busy with their work” Masaki always feel jealous of Nino and Satoshi. 

 

All four of them, Satoshi, Masaki, Nino and Jun came from the same school. They had known each other since Junior High School years. While both Nino and Jun were his juniors, Satoshi was his senior by 2 years. Both Nino and Satoshi had been in loved with each other since Satoshi last year in high School. He can still remembered how Nino jumped happily after receiving the second button of Satoshi’s uniform jacket from him. He confessed to Satoshi 2 months before and had been waiting anxiously for his reply. “ That little brat is lucky to find Toshi Ni and you Masaki senpai, are you still alone?” Jun's sudden question startled Masaki. Jun chuckled seeing his surprised face, Jun Knew he was single but he asked it for Sho to hear the answer himself “ You know I’ve always been busy chasing after my dream.” Masaki felt a pair of eyes staring at him. “So I guess now it’s a good time for you to start to look around before its too late, who knows you may find someone nearby” Both Sho and Masaki got his hint. Jun smirk seeing the blush on both of his friends face. He knows the cupid had sent his arrows to both of them. “ I guess so” Masaki gave a short reply while sipping the juice from his glass with his eyes staring on Sho just to realized the other was also looking at him. 

 

Since it was Masaki first time in LA, Jun brought him around however Sho had to leave them due to his work but promise to join them again for the next outing. “So what do you think about Sho?" Jun asked him as soon as Sho left them to go back to his office. "He is the most beautiful man I've ever met in my life." Masaki replied sincerely. "I've wanted to introduced both of you since long time ago but we were always busy to meet since you went to your training camp and I came here to help my dad with his hotel chain here." Jun really missed his three best friends. " Yes we were too busy and we missed you too. Nino always whined how much he miss you and when you came back it was alwasys short period." Jun laughed "Nino just missed to fight with me" Both of them laughed. "Do you like him? I mean Sho?" Masaki replied with the blushed on his face. "Masaki, both of you are my best friends and I know both of you are kind human whom I knew will get along well each other.. I'm fine if you want to date him because knowing both of you I know that you both are perfect for each other,but let me remind you one thing, if any of you hurt any one of you, I will never let you go. You know I can't stand seeing any of my friend being hurt whether its you or him.” Masaki knew and understood Jun words. “ I.. I..” Masaki can't find any words to deny whatever he said. Jun knows him too well. Before separating their ways that night Jun insisted he had to stay in his apartment instead of staying alone in the hotel for the next two nights before he flew back to Japan. Masaki declined the offer at first but seeing Jun keep insisting, he finally agreed to it.

 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read alot and first time wrote my own. So do leave a comment to help me improve.


	3. He completes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and when its all started

Chapter 3

 

After Finished watching the movie, Masaki went to the kitchen to heat up the leftover food that he cooks yesterday. This is the second and the last night he is staying over. He will fly back to Tokyo the day after tomorrow so he needs to go back to his hotel to pack his bags. After he agreed to stay at his apartment, Jun had requested him to cook home cook meal for him. Jun said he really missed his cooking. Among the four of them, Jun is the best cook for western food especially pastas and Masaki is the best cook for home meal and Chinese cuisine. So, after the tour around Jun drove him to supermarket to get the ingredients needed. Look at how Jun ate the foods happily made him felt a bit sad. Jun not only his close friend but also like his little brother and he knew how much Jun loved home cook meal since his parents were always busy with travelling for business. After accompanying him for souvenir shopping, Jun had to go back to office. He knew Jun feel bad about it but he thankful that Jun put his work aside to bring him around. A bit disappointed though since he didn’t managed to meet Sho since the first day they met although the latter had promised to join them. Jun said he was too busy to settle some important stuff before leaving for Tokyo. 

 

Jun had called him earlier to inform him not to cook for dinner he won’t be able to come home tonight since he had to finish an urgent report by tonight. “Jun… you insisted I’m staying here so I won’t be lonely in the hotel yet you left me alone?” “I’m really sorry Masaki, but don’t worry, I will make sure you are not lonely even when I’m not there. I will see you tomorrow afternoon and I can’t wait to eat your curry rice” Masaki look around the luxurious apartment with 4 bedrooms. It was well equipped with everything you need for enjoyment. From home theater to games and a large piano at a corner. Everything was neatly arranged. “Its Super Jun” Masaki whispered to himself. His sweaty body made him change his mind to eat. He went to the bath room to take a shower instead of eating his dinner. “Hmm I will just heat it up again if it’s cold again after wards.” 

 

Sho was surprised to see the lights in the living room were switched on. It’s totally not Jun to forget to switch it off. He smells something good from the kitchen. Something he can’t resist. “Food?”. He went to the kitchen and saw home cooked meal served on the table but it was a bit cold. He tastes the food to ensure its still edible before heating it again. After 2 nights of working late and had to sleep in the hotel rooms, he felt good to sleep at home although it’s not his own house. Jun surprised him just now when he told him that he had changed his flight to 1 day later so he can rest tomorrow before the long flight. Jun insisted he went back to his apartment tonight instead of staying in the hotel and volunteered to finish the urgent report. Flying back and forth for the past few months was super tiring but he knew his friend need him now and it’s for the good of the hotel. When he is about to start eating, something came to his mind. "Who cooked these meals?" When he tasted the Miso soup just now, he was sure it’s not Jun’s cooking. Being his close friends for long time he can easily differentiate between Jun’s cooking and others. He heard the door of one of the bed room open. Jun didn’t tell him he has any guest at home. He went out of the kitchen and knock to someone. “Ouch” Sho startled as he recognized the voice. “Masaki…?” “Sho…?” “What are you doing here?” Seeing Masaki still rubbing his forehead, Sho quickly ran to the fridge to get an ice cube to Masaki who is now seating at the dining table. “I’m Sorry if I scared you. I do stay here whenever I came to LA and Jun didn’t tell me that you will be here.” Sho just realized that the latter was only his boxer and his torso was covered by nothing except of his towel hanging on his shoulder. He gulped at the sight of the other abs. He is so sexy and he can feel his heart beats faster than ever. “But I didn’t see you here last night?” Masaki asking still rubbing the bump with the ice cube covered in a face towel. “I have to work late so I stayed in the hotel.” “Ah... I’m Ok now. Have you eaten? I have some left over food that I cooked yesterday" Masaki said pointing at the foods on the table. "Since you had reheated it, let’s eat first before it turned cold again” Masaki pulled Sho’s hand to ask him to seat on the chair next to him. Jun’s word replay in his mind “I’m really sorry Masaki, but don’t worry, I will make sure you are not lonely even when I’m not there” Did he meant Sho?

 

Sho keep praising his cooking while they had their dinner which make him blushed. Sho offered to the dish since Masaki cooked the meal and went to shower after. Masaki on another movie while waiting for Sho.  
 

 

To: Jun  
“Thank you for the surprise and be thankful  
that I was not hospitalized due to heart attack!!!”  
Masaki press the send button and the reply came short after makes his face red.

To: Masaki  
“You are most welcome. I know you wont  
As there is someone who will be your oxygen mask.  
I create a chance have a wonderful hot night.  
Everything prepared in the drawer”

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Sho voice startled him back to ‘reality’ “I’m fine with anything other than wine.” He doesn’t wish to drink any alcohol after the heavy meal but Masaki knew he need alcohol to calm his heart. Sho came back with his 4 cans of beer and sat beside him on the couch. “Are you ok to drink since you need to wake up early to airport tomorrow?” Masaki remembered Sho told him that he will go back a day earlier than him. “It's fine, I’m going back the same day as you. Jun changed my flight so I can rest 1 more day.” Masaki smiled and thanked Jun silently in his heart. They talked and trying to get to know each other better but Masaki cant stop himself from staring at Sho’s kissable lips. He wanted to feel the lips and he can’t focus on whatever Sho mentioned to him right now. In his mind only “that lips”. He leaned closer and kissed the other softly. Sho was shocked at first and Masaki pulled his lips away “I’m Sorry Sho.” This time it was Sho who put his lips to the other for more intense and passionate kiss. They broke the kissed when their lungs ran out of air. Staring into each other eyes. Masaki was sure he felt in love at first sight with the man in front of him. Masaki pulled the other into another kiss and carried him up by his hips to his bed room without breaking the kiss. Sho’s back on the bed while Masaki hovering on top of him staring at each other lovingly without any words. Sho’s hands cupped his new lover’s face and pulled him to another lustful kiss. He felt Sho trembled to his touch. Both moaned when their erection touched. Masaki slide his hand in the Sho’s Shorts. “Masa…kii” Sho’s voice made him more aroused. He pulled Sho’s Shorts down and start to stroke the erection slowly which turned Sho into a complete mess. Sho grip Masaki hair as he felt the tongue licking softly from the basis to the tips before it’s taken fully into his mouth. Its insatiable, his grips on Masaki hair tighten and his hips starting to thrust harder and faster. He tried to pull out when he felt he is closer to come but as the suck hardened he end up ejaculated deep into Masaki throat and he swallowed it till the last drop. Masaki looks at him with his lustful eyes. “You are beautiful my dear and I'm in love with you” Masaki whispered to his ears and his light touch on Sho's member is enough to bring it to life again. “I want to feel you in me, Masaki” Masaki open the side drawer and surprise to see all items prepared as per Jun message. “it seems Jun wanted us to have really great night before we are going home”. Masaki pressed some lube to his hand and slowly started to prepare him. “Ah!” Its pain when the first finger in as it had been a while since last time he had sex. Masaki tried to relax him with his hungry kiss. He inserted second finger and seeing how Sho arched his back he knew he had touched the right spot. Third finger in and its drove Sho insane. “Please Masa…ki… Now… I want you now…” Sho stopped him when he move to get the condom from the drawer. “No. I only want you in me” Sho nodded his head to ensured Masaki that was what he wanted. Masaki nod and slowly let his bone replaced his finger in one thrust. He stayed a while to let his new lover adjusted to his size and start to move when his lover was ready. Only moans and the sound of skin slapping being heard in the room. “Ma…sa…Kiii… touch me” Sho wrapped his leg around Masaki waist and Masaki start to pump Sho’s erection harder in the same rhythm. With few more thrusts and pumps both came with a loud moan of each other’s name. Masaki collapsed on his lover’s body. “I love you my dear and you are mine now.” Masaki whispered before catching his lover lips for a light kiss. “I love you too Masaki and it’s been a while since I first fell for you.” Masaki looks confused but didn't asked further when he saw how heavy Sho’s eyes were. He cleaned both of them with wet towels and went to sleep. Sho rest his head on Masaki’s torso and both knew it was the start of their new journey. 

 

The noise in the kitchen and the bright sunshine woke him up. Sho put on his cloth and went to the kitchen looking at his new lover who was busy preparing their breakfast. Although Masaki is generally a shy guy and good in cooking, his manliness surprising him last night. He wrapped his arms around Masaki waist from the back. “Ohayo!” Masaki smiled and pecked his lover forehead. “Hungry?” Sho just nodded without any words. “Take a seat and it will be ready in 5 minutes.” Sho obeyed the instruction obediently and less than 5 minutes the foods were set on the table. Sho glad Masaki is a good cook. He loves to eat but he is suck in cooking. While Masaki is opposite of him. He glads to know that they completed each other. "You are officially mine now." Sho blushed and tried to avoid Masaki gazed when he heard the words. Masaki cupped his face to make Sho look at him. "Why? Don't you like me?" Masaki asked. "I've liked you for a long time Masaki, I fell for you since the first time I saw your photo but are you sure? We just knew each other for few days" Sho is happy but scared at the same time. He scared if what happened last night between them was just an impulse act of their desire. "I'm sure I've felt in love with you on the first sight Sho-chan." "Sho-chan?" Sho asked, wanted Masaki to repeat it again, "Yes! You are my Sho-chan" "And you are my Ma-kun" Masaki love to hear Sho called him like that. He kissed the other lips to conveyed his feeling to the other. After breakfast they had shower together before going to super market to get some ingredients to cook curry rice for lunch as per requested by Jun. Masaki also cook some foods and side dishes for Jun that can last him for few days. 

 

Jun can’t stop teasing them when he saw the love marks on each other. Sho was surprised to know that Jun changed his ticket so that he can go back in the same flight with his Mr Pilot. “Well I know this is not your first time in same flight but at least it’s the first after you are together.” It was Masaki’s turn to be confused and look at Sho for explanation. “I’m attracted to your smile since the first time I saw your high school photos on Jun's study table in our dormitory and Jun had promised to introduce us but we are too busy with our own schedules. But I’ve seen you and was on the same flight as you for few times when I’m on business trip around Asia. Jun had asked me to approached you but I've never dared to because you were always surrounded by the other crews so I just look at you from far" Sho didn't dare to look up and felt the heat on his face. “I know Sho was in love with you for years, so I insisted that he joined us for lunch that day so I can introduced him to you. When I saw your reaction when you first met him, I knew my guess was right that he was the right one for you.” Jun stop to sip his water. "I wanted him to spend more time with you to let you know each other better and that was the reason why I insisted you to stay here but there were too many thing for Sho to handle in office so he had to stay in the hotel" Masaki look at him with narrowed eyes. "So you lied to me about missing me and my cooking?" "Of course no. I really missed you and your cooking too but it was like killing two birds with one stone, that was my original plan. Unfortunately, I can’t let him join us after that day so that was why I sent him home last night as a surprise so both of you can talk and get to know each other but I guess you both done more than that seeing how you both marked your territory” Jun end his story with a big laugh and left his two friends with blushed. Since their flight will be in the morning, Masaki insist that he will go back alone to his hotel and meet Sho at the airport tomorrow. When Sho sulking as if he was tired of him after one day, Masaki confess that he can’t trust himself not to jump on him when they are together and he need enough energy to fly. Sho smiled hearing his reason and peck his lover lips before saying good bye to him. “Remember, if any one of you hurt any of you I won’t stay still and let it go.” Jun remind them again before he also left for his dinner meeting.

 

to be continued....


	4. She hates her but why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki wonder why his daughter hates her mother when she never met or talk about her.

Chapter 4

 

the Presents...

 

Masaki look at his lover who was sleeping soundly next to him. His finger traces his lover face lightly and he peck softly on his lips. Its intense hot steamy night for them. He is always thankful that their love is still strong despite of years being together and last night was another one of the blissful and loving night for them. It’s the moment when they are not the papa or daddy but just Ma-Kun and Sho-can. Nowadays they always call each other papa or daddy in front of their kids but not when they are alone and hearing Sho moan calling him Ma-kun aroused him crazily and Sho knew it. It’s nice to have kids but there are times when he misses the world of two between them. He believed Sho missed it too. That is why Sho always make sure they spent a day together just the two of them at least once a month even though that’s mean Sho had to take a day off when their kids away at day care. "No matter how much I love our kids and our family now, I still want us to have a time of our own even its just once a month. It’s the moment when all your attention is on me and mine on you pampering each other being grateful to our love and i don't want us to lost that moment" that’s what Sho always say. 

 

"Ma-Kun, you awake? What is the time now?" Masaki left a soft peck on Sho's forehead. "30mins to 7am. I will prepare breakfast and take care of the kids. You can continue your sleep and take a good rest." Masaki knew how tired Sho is when he must handle the kids on his own when Masaki not around. Waking up at 7am preparing breakfast, get the kids ready and sent them to their private day care which is near to Sho office. Then pick them up and prepare their dinner, go thru their school works and put them to sleep. Sho is not a good cook but after years, he manage to make simple meal for their kids and Masaki usually cooks some side dishes for them to eat while he is away, during his off day. Sho's parents have been helpful too as they sometimes help to fetch them when Sho have to stay late in office and Masaki is still overseas. Masaki ever suggest hiring a nanny but Sho insist it’s still manageable and they are thankful for their kids to be more independent and helpful at times. He thankful to their family and close friend for understanding and helps the have given them."You know I can’t go back to sleep once I'm awake unless you put me back to sleep again" Sho looks at him intensely and his hand stroking his lover bone softly to aroused him. " Sho-chan" Masaki move on top of him " isn’t it times for the kids to wake up and aren’t you tired from last night?" " No there is still some times before they wake up and I’m never tired of you. Make love to me Ma-kun. I love to feel you in me" his voice hoarse. This is the time for him to ask to be pampered by his love. Masaki don’t need to be told twice. He showers him with kisses on his face before buried his mouth on Sho's neck caused Sho's shivering in pleasure. "Ma-kun will always be my most delicious breakfast" Sho whisper before kissing his love lips. 

 

Sho went back to sleep after Masaki clean him and dress him back to his t-shirt and sweatpants. Masaki went for shower then went to wake his kids up before going to kitchen to prepare their breakfast. The kids now no longer want to be bath by their parents and prefer to get ready by themselves. "My babies grown up" Masaki whisper to himself seeing two of them ready at the table for their breakfast. Rei-chan looking for Sho "Daddy don’t eat with us? Is he sick?" Masaki was about to answer her when he saw both Rei and Ryo running to their bedroom to look for their daddy. "Daddy... are you sick? Ryo asking while Rei put her hand on top of his forehead to check the temperature. Masaki can’t stop smiling looking at their spontaneous action. "Hmmm... no fever. Do you feel any pain anywhere daddy?" Rei continue her consultation like a doctor. "No honey. I'm fine. Daddy just a bit tired and I want to sleep a bit more. Can I? Today you eat with papa and go to school with him ok?" Both nod "Ok daddy but make sure you eat and have a good rest."Rei pull his brother's hand and bring him back to dining table. Masaki came closer and peck Sho cheek. "Our babies are big now and know how to worry about their parents. Do you want me to bring your breakfast here?" Sho shook his head with his eyes half open sleepy. "I will eat later, I want to sleep a bit more. Ma-kun, do you mind going and buy the groceries on your own today?" Masaki nod "I thought you are never tired" Masaki flinch when he felt a pinch on his arm. He gives Sho another light kiss before leaving the room to let him continue his sleep.

"Papa, can I keep mummy photo?" Masaki smile at Ryo, " Sure, she is your mummy anyway" Ryo smiled happily. Rei seems don’t bother about the conversation. "Rei-chan, have you look at the photo?" Masaki try to get her attention. "Yes, she is pretty and Niisan, make sure you don’t bring that photo school?". Masaki surprised to hear her answer and instruction to her brother at the same time. Although she is younger, he knew his daughter is more mature than his son. From her words, she doesn’t seem fond to talk about her mother compared to her brother. "But I want to show them that we have mummy too so they stop laughing at us" Ryo protesting. "I don’t know why you bother when they are not real friend if they laugh at you." Masaki must stop them else they will be late. He never sees them arguing like this. He can feel the unhappiness in his daughter but he wonders the reason behind it. He tried to remember if he or Sho ever talked badly about their mother in front of them but as much as he remembers, both Sho and him never talk about Yuri in front of their kids till last night when Ryo talk ask about it. "Ryo, Rei stop. you know Papa don’t like to see both of you argue and I don’t want to wake your daddy up by scolding both of you. Stop this now and get ready else you will be late to school" Both of them walk quickly to take their school bag. They know how fierce their papa can be when he is angry. No more argument during the journey to their day care. Both chatting happily as if no argument ever happens. 

Toma sensei greet them happily at the front door. "How are you Aiba-san?" "Im fine and hope both didn’t trouble you at school." Toma shook his head smiling at Masaki's remark. "Both of you must be happy that papa send you today." "Hai... Daddy is too tired that he didn't even have breakfast with us" Ryo answering in detail. Masaki can feel his face reddened. He hopes Toma sensei don’t think of anything unusual about that statement. "Really? Ok both of you pls join your friends now sensei need to speak to your papa for a while." Both nod obediently and run to their friends. "Hmm sensei, actually I have things to ask you too" Masaki need to find out if there is anything happen at school that cause his kids argument this morning. "Yes, Aiba-san!" "Ryo was telling me last night that’s the kids were teasing them about having 2 dads and no mum. Are you aware about this?" Toma sensei doesn’t seems shock about it. Toma is one of Jun and Sho friend in university. They are from same club although studied in different faculty. He is also the son of the Private day care owner. This is another reason why Sho chose this day care apart from being near to his office. 

 

"Actually, I’m planning to talk to Sho about this when he came today but since you are the one here. I’m aware of this but the tease never went serious and they end up saying sorry to each other and play as usual. But yesterday something hap--" Toma sensei can’t finish his sentence when a lady approaches him. "Horikita-san!" The lady bow politely to both of them. "Sensei, Koharu told me she fights with her best friend yesterday, when I ask her why she keep quiet but she seems troubled. Do you know anything?" Masaki look at her in glance. She is a young mother and seems nice. "Before that may I introduce to you this is Aiba -san, Rei-chan's Papa" Both of them bow politely to each other. "So, you are the Mr Pilot? I always meet Sho-san when he sends the kids every morning." Masaki smile a bit shy of the Mr Pilot title. "Yes, I’m hardly at home due to my work so he is the one who handle things at home most of the times." "You are so lucky to have a partner like him." Masaki realized that Sho is not only sending kids but also manage to make some friends with the parents here. He is glad most of the students' parents in the day care are open mind although there are few of conservatives one. "Yes, I am" Masaki replied proudly. “Since both of you here, I will just right to the point. For your information Aiba-san, Koharu best friend is Rei-chan and yes something happens between them yesterday and I happened to witness everything. They were told to draw a family portrait and Koharu-chan drew of herself with her mum while Rei-chan drew herself her brother and both of her dad. Things are going well till Koharu-chan start laughing at her saying that her family is weird to have two dads and no mum which made Rei-chan very angry and start to tear Koharu-chan drawing while telling Koharu chan is jealous because she has no dad and in return Koharu-chan tears Rei-chan drawing too before both of them end up crying. Although we manage to settle things and they have to re do their drawing, it seems that they are still not talking to each other.” Toma sensei pointed to the two girls who seat next to each other while ignoring each other . “Well I know children fights and I understand both of you will understand. The teacher will do their best to let them know what they did wrong but I also hope if both of you could also explain it to them at home as I don’t want to see parents fighting because of issues between their kids as it happened before” Masaki was surprised to see that as Rei-chan hardly shows anger at home. Maybe this is the reason why Ryo asking for the photo. Although he is not as strict as his sister but he surely protective over her. Masaki can see Sho in Rei, she is strict especially when come to study and very much discipline while Ryo is more like him, never serious and more laid back. The girl had always loved Sho so much that sometimes Masaki complain that Rei loved Sho more than him. “Aiba-san, I’m really sorry for what my daughter said. I should have taught her better. I knew she was sad when both of us decided to divorce but I never imagined it will affect her this badly. I’m Sorry Sensei, I will try to talk to her at home” Masaki feel sad for the lady. He knows it’s not easy to be single parent. “It’s ok Horikita-san, I know how hard it is to be single parent, I went thru it before I am with Sho. Rei-chan is also at fault she is not supposed to do that to her friend even if she is angry. Its not an excuse for her. I’m Sorry too for her behaviour.” 

 

After apologizing and promised to talk to their children both parent ask to leave but Toma stop Masaki from leaving. “Aiba-san I hope you are not in rush as there is something else about Rei-chan that I need to ask you”. Masaki suddenly felt his chest pain wondering if his daughter has a serious problem at school which both he and Sho unaware of. “Frankly, yesterday is the first time I saw Rei-chan reacted badly to the tease. Usually she just ignored it, well maybe because it’s her best friend who teased so its hurt her more than usual. But I’ve also realized that she seems to hate this person who supposed to be her mum. I’ve tried to talk to her about it but she just replied that she knew she had a mum else she won’t be in this world but it seems she is not someone she wishes think or talk about” Masaki shock to hear Toma’s words. So, she really hates Yuri? But why? When they never met before and never heard about her. “From what I heard from Sho before, her mother passed away after giving birth to them and both of you never talk about her late mother to both the twins, so do you have any idea what may cause this or maybe both of you happened to mention things that not supposed to be said in front of her?” “That is also the same thing I want to ask if there is anything happen at school as Ryo suddenly asked about his mum while Rei seems to hate her. Both me and Sho never mentioned anything about their mum to them till yesterday, when Ryo asked about it and Rei-chan was already asleep when he asked. This morning she warn her brother not to bring the photo to school and she showed her disliked to talk about it too” Masaki try again to remember if they ever mentioned about Yuri in front of her but he can’t seem to remember anything. “I think both you and Sho should try to talk to her. She is in growing up process so she will be easily affected if there is any issue that may cause her trauma which may not be good for her.” Toma taps his shoulder. He knows at that moment Toma is not only concern as a teacher but also as their friend. 

 

Masaki left the school and drop by the supermarket to buy the groceries before going home. He knows he needs to talk to sho about this but not now as now is time for both to enjoy their time together. Its Ma-kun and Sho-chan time.

 

to be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter a bit long. The story will keep talking about present and flash back to past. Do leave comment so i could improve and hope you wont be bored to read it.


	5. It's time for you and me

Chapter 5

 

Sho woke up when it's almost noon. After shower he went to look for his love who is busy in kitchen. He always love to see him cook. Guys who can cook are sexy. That what his female staff always said. It's also one of the reason why he fell in love with him. His heart still flutters and pumping hard every seconds they were together and seeing the man whom he officially married 3 years ago in LA, in his khaki Bermuda and black T-shirt makes him want to pull him to bed again. He came closer and give him a back hug. “You’re up? Hungry?” Sho just laugh to hear the questions. It’s always Masaki first question whenever he woke up. “Do you really love to feed me that much Ma-kun? Always ask me to eat?” Masaki turn to face sho and cupped his face with his two hands. “Of course, I live to make my Sho-chan happy and he is most happy when he eats.” Sho faced reddened when Masaki stared at him like that. “Can I have my appetiser first?” before Masaki could answer, Sho claimed his lips for a passionate kiss. Sho pull away when he need to breath. Masaki bring him to seat beside him at the dining table before serve him his homemade Soba for lunch. “So is there anywhere you want to go today?” Sho think for a while the shook his head. “Since we are going to Chiba tomorrow, can we just spend time together at home? You also need to cook dinner for Nino and Toshi-ni later.” Rather than going out, Sho prefer to be at home alone with his husband since they will be out tomorrow and their friend will be coming over for dinner tonight. “With that you didn’t mean we are going to spend the next 6 hours on bed right?” Masaki loves to see Sho blush being tease. “I don’t mind if you want to be at the bottom for the next 6 hours.” Masaki laugh loudly at his answer. That is his place but once a while Masaki do allowed him to change his position as long Sho is happy and satisfied. That is Masaki for him, always put him first above anything else. “I don’t mind if that make my Sho-chan happy but I don’t want to drain you up since I’ve already did last night and I’m going to do it again tonight.” Masaki place soft kiss on his nape. They continue to enjoy their lunch while catching up some daily things that happened while Masaki not at home. Sho do the dishes while Masaki choose which movie to watch. They have few more hours for themselves before Masaki have to start cooking for dinner. Toshi-ni had volunteered to fetch the kids home since he will be meeting his agent for his next exhibition around the area. He join Masaki on the couch with 2 mugs of Apple tea. He rest his back on Masaki torso. He always feel warm and safe beside him. Masaki fingers playing with his hair and he can feel soft kisses on his head and his temple. “I love you Sho-chan” Masaki pull him closer and tighter to him. “I love you too” short answer with a soft peck on his cheek. 

 

“Ne, Ma-Kun, do you think we should look for new house?” “Why?” Masaki have never plan to move, he hate to pack and unpack, it's too tiring for him. Furthermore, their current apartment is the first house that they bought after they officially married in LA so it' has special meaning to both of them. Sho knows Masaki don’t like to move but he knew that’s they need to make some changes and he had been planning to discuss this with him. “Ma-kun, the kids are growing and I think it's time for Rei to have her own room instead of staying in the same room as her brother. You don’t know how she always ask Ryo out of the room when she need to change and she started to take notice of how others look at her appearance. That’s when I realized she is no longer our little baby.” Yes Masaki realized how she had grown up. His mouth itch to tell him about this morning issue but he don’t want to ruin the lovely mood around them now. “Sho-chan, you know how much this place mean to us and if you want a bigger house we can always move back to my house in Minato.” Yes Masaki house old house which was rented out to an expat family is much more spacious and will solve the problem but with 2 kids, Sho prefer to stay in apartment instead of house as he feel more safer that way. “What if I move my working room the study and renovate it back to be Rei-chan room? So we don’t need to move.” Sho thought that is the best solution that they have now. There are 4 bedrooms in their current loft. 3 on 2nd floor and 1 in 1st floor which had always being used as study and play room for their kids and the middle room upstairs is used as his working while the other room is the bedroom for their kids and master bedroom for him and Masaki. They used to separate the working and study room as the need more space for playroom for the twins and to avoid his work document mess with the babies around but now since both grown up they just used it to study and he don’t see the need to separate his working room and study now. “that will be a good idea. I will check my schedule if I can ask for long break so I can help you to move. I don’t want you to do it alone by yourself.” Sho kiss his love being thankful for his love and consideration.

 

Masaki can see how much Sho loves their kids when he is more excited to look for the room decoration on his phone rather than the movie that was playing on the TV. He is so focus that he almost forgot about Masaki who is next to him “Omg, this is nice. Princess like room since she is really a princess here” Sho continue to browse browsing on his phone till he hear Masaki's voice asking for attention. "Ne, Sho-chan, you said you won't be tired of me right?" "Of course I won't" Sho answerd without looking at him. eyes still focus on his phone. He turned to look at Masaki when he felt Masaki's fingers start to move around his torso under his shirt. His finger playing with his nipple. “Ma-kun.. I thought you don’t want to… drain… m… Ahhh…?” He can't finish his question when Masaki start to move more intensely.  
Masaki moved on top of him on the couch pull away the phone from his hand and place it on the side table. He pull out his shirt and start to run his tongue around his torso licking every inch of it. He slip his right hand below Sho’s neck while his left hand slip into his sweatpants rubbing his bone on top of his boxer. He want to touch Masaki but was stop. "You served me last night and this morning. Let me serve you now, Sho-chan.” His nipple hardened, his throat dry and let give out a loud moan when Masaki start to suck his left nipple hard and his left fingers playing with the right one leaving his bone that fully erected by now . "Ma-kun..." His body arched his fingers lost in Masaki hair. He pull Masaki faced to kiss him and mark his territory on his neck. Masaki did the same before pulling Sho to sitting position and pull his pants along with his boxer down. He look at his lover who's naked in from of him. He open Sho's leg and position himself in the middle of it. "You looking damn hot right now Sho-chan" he whispered before going down to take Sho's bone in to his mouth. howling his cheek, moved his head up and down , sucking it deeply while his hand playing with the ball. His eyes never moved away from his love. He can see his love is mess now enjoying every moment of pleasure. His grip tighten on Masaki's hair. "Ma-kun.. Ah...." Masaki push him up to his limits without realizing his hips moved on its own start to fuck his lover mouth faster. With few more thrust, he ejaculate into his mouth and Masaki swallowed it till the last drop before letting the soft bone out of his mouth. He can still taste his own taste when Masaki kiss him passionately. He feel loved, treasured and thankful for what he had. "Come in me Ma-kun" he whispered while trying to catch his breath seeing the bulge in Masaki's pant asked to be release. Masaki shook his head "As much as I want to, I don't want to hurt you although it's a way to show you my love" He knows how much Sho love to feel him inside to satisfy Masaki’s needs but he also aware that his lover must be sore right now and his butt won't be able to stand another trust after all their love making last night and this morning. Masaki grinning to his ears seeing how Sho's pouting on his refusal. "Omg my dear is sulking right now" he peck softly on the pout. "Come on Sho-chan, I refuse to be in but I know you have a lot of ways to makes me happy." Masaki stroke his own bone up and down and to get Sho aroused and made Sho's bone erect again. "Why don't you come in me this time?" It's unusual for Masaki to be the receiving but he don't mind to receive it from Sho. Masaki turn them now and now has his back on the couch while Sho hovering on top of him. He pump Sho’s bone with his finger while Sho fingering Masaki in his butt. His body arched when Sho hit the sensitive spot. “Sho-channnn” Sho reluctant to enter without lube not to hurt his husband. “Just use your saliva Sho-chan, it’s fine.” Sho push it in one thrust. Both moan on the feeling. Masaki circle his leg around Sho waist So he can feel him deeper. His right hand pumping his own bone harder while the other hand clang to Sho shoulder. With few more thrust and pump Masaki came on his torso. Sho came in him and lie breathless on him. Both out of energy. Masaki pull out the tissue from the side table to clean their come and look at the watch. Its 3pm, they still have few hours more before he needs to start cooking. “Sho-chan, let's take a short nap” Sho nodding and following to him their bedroom. He pulled Sho to his arm, set the alarm in case they are too tired to wake up, before both went to the dreamland. Tonight he will talk to Sho about Rei's issue.

 

*********************************************

"Ni-Ji, Do you love Kaoru-chan?" Nino smile listening to his best friend's daughter. "Of course I love her Rei-chan. She is my daughter" he looked at her daughter who was sleeping on his laps. She is just two years old. He never imagine that he will be a father. Both Satoshi and him had been together for more than 15 years and Satoshi had been suggesting them to adopt a child but Nino always think it's not a good idea and it won't work out well since he always busy with his work as game developer and he don't want to leave the responsibility to Satoshi alone. But seeing his best friend's happy family with the two child, opened his heart to agree with Satoshi to adopt Kaoru from an orphanage home. "Shi-ji love Kaoru too?" Rei asked her question to Satoshi who is driving. Ryo who is seating next to him in passenger seat sleeping soundly. "Of course, I love her too" Satoshi replied her happily. "Rei-chan loves Kaoru?" Nino return the question trying to get her to talk more. Nino can see there is worry on the little girl face. She just nod and smile weakly. "If one day her real parents come to take her back, will you give her to them?" Both Nino and Satoshi shock to hear the question from the little mouth. Fortunately, there were on the red light. "Of course we won't because she is our daughter now. Rei-chan, what happen? Did anyone said anything to you?" Rei shook her head. "Do you think papa and daddy love me and Niisan like that too?" Nino can see the sadness in the little girls eyes. He want to ask more but nothing came out from his mouth. "Of course they loves you so much as much as me and Shi-ji love Kaoru and they love both of you more than everything in this world." Nino can see a bit smile on her face but he can still sense there is sadness in the girl's mind. 

********************************************

They reached Masaki house half an hour before 8pm. Masaki still busy setting up the table. Sho hugs the twins and carry both of them on his arm to received 2 kiss on his both cheek. He then bring them nearer to Masaki so they can kiss their papa and bring them to their room so they can shower and get ready for dinner. Satoshi let Kaoru sleep in the couch hugging her favourite teddy bear. Sho came down shortly with a Big paper bag filled with toys and girls dress. "That is belated birthday gift for Kaoru from her J-ji" "Aww, thank you.. I will ask Toshi to message him later to thank him and thank you Mr Pilot for bringing it back for Kaoru." Masaki just nodding with his thumbs up. "Anyway, is that spoil brat planning to stay there forever? He seems to be enjoying his life there very much." They had been close friend since Junior High school and although both of them used to fight a lot in school, Nino really cared about him and really miss him a lot or maybe miss to fight with him. "He is not enjoying it Nino, He want to come back soon too but they need him to be there at least after the new hotel stable. He is so lonely right now" Masaki replied. "You know Nino just miss to fight with him" Satoshi earn an angry stare with his remarks which he just ignored and bring Kaoru who is awake now to seat on the baby chair. Ryo come down shortly all ready for dinner. "Where is your sister?" Nino asked "She asked me to come down first because she need to dress up" Nino raised his eyebrow at the reply. "She is surely a big girl now." Nino smirk at both of the kids parents. "Yes she is and sometimes it worries me how she is continue to grow up with 2 daddies at home. You know when the time you need to explain things that usually mummy do the talking?" Sho didn't plan to spoil the mood or scare the other couple but its true its really worrying to think about it. "Don't worry Sho-chan everything will be fine and we have Mai-chan to help us. " Masaki put his hand on his shoulder to assure him. "I guess our time will come soon too. " Satoshi looks at his partner who don't really bother to think about it. "I'm not going to worry about it till the time come" Nino answer made the other three laugh. He might be a father now but he is still hate complicated matters and a bit childish as usual. "Sometimes I feel like having two kids at home.... Ouchhh" Satoshi rub his arms to ease the pain of Nino pinch on his arm. Although Sho is laughing, Masaki knows there is worry on his mind. 

 

They enjoy their dinner while sharing more on their daily life issues. Satoshi talks about his upcoming exhibition, while Nino talks about his new games that will be launching soon. Rei was so happy to hear that she is going to have her own room but she have to wait till her papa is free to help with the move. "When I grow up I don't want to be a pilot!" all the eyes turned to Ryo. "Why? Don't you want to be like papa? You can go to a lot of place" Masaki asked and try to encouraging his son at the same time. "I know I can go to a lot of place but papa always not at home and daddy always sad whenever papa have to go work. I don't want my family to be sad." Masaki sighed. His son is neither right nor wrong. He has a point too and he somehow feel a bit guilty about it. "But if everyone think like that and no one want to work like papa how we want to travel. You like to follow papa to work right?" Sho try to brighten up the atmosphere. Ryo nod his head as if he understand his daddy's word. "Then what do you want to be?" Nino turned to Ryo to asked him. "I want to work with animal" the four adult laugh."That is super Masaki. If only he is not in love with the aeroplane, I think Masaki will be working as a vet or at any Zoo right now" Everyone laugh at Nino's remarks. "You know me too well Nino" They all laugh. " What about you Rei-chan? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Sho asked Rei who seats beside him. " I want to be a doctor so I can take care of daddy and niisan when they are sick when papa is not around." "Oh my girls is sooo sweet and always care about me not like papa" Sho hugged and kiss her. "Its perfect. One is super Masaki and one is super Sho. " everyone laugh at Nino's respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short names for the uncles..  
> Jun Oji = J-ji  
> Nino Oji = Ni-ji  
> Satoshi Oji= Shi-ji


	6. I will never allow anyone to take you from me

Chapter 6

Both Nino and Satoshi left when it’s almost 11pm with Kaoru sleeping, tired playing with the two elder. Rei always happy when Kaoru around. Maybe because both are the only girls among all. Nino had informed Masaki about his conversation with Rei on the way home just now. Masaki was thankful that Nino told him when Sho was busy with the kids at the play room. Masaki knows Rei was closest to Sho and it might make her sad if Sho to hear about it. After carried their kids to the room, they came down to clear all the mess. Masaki clean the kitchen while Sho clean the living and play room. Sho threw himself on the sofa and Masaki joined him with red wine from last night. Sho move himself on top of his lover laps so he can face him. Since this afternoon, he knew there is something on Masaki's mind. He didn’t say anything because Masaki seems don’t want to talk about it but when he saw the worry on his face after talking to Nino he can’t let it go unnoticed. Masaki kiss his lips softly and he return the kiss on his lover forehead and two cheeks. "I don’t think we have enough energy for another round tonight" Sho smiled at him and nod. "It’s ok we had our supper earlier this afternoon." Masaki laugh at Sho answer and pinch his nose. "Naughty boy". "Ma-kun, is there anything that you need to tell me?" Masaki is not shocked to hear the question, Sho knows him too well for him to hide. He looks at Sho with his serious face. "You know me too well Sho-chan, it’s really hard for me to keep my secret affair from you" Sho rolled his eyes, "what!" He knows Masaki is joking. "You dare to do it and you will see what I will do to your mini you there. Its mine and no one can ever lay their hands on it" Masaki can’t hold his laugh looking at Sho's act serious face. "It’s there only for you my dear..." Masaki kiss his lips softly. "But yes, there is something we need to talk about. Not me but about our little princess" his face turned serious again. "Rei-chan? What happen to her?" Masaki can see his worry. Is not that Sho loved Ryo any less but both he and Rei shared a deeper bond. "She seems to hate Yuri and I think she knows that I’m not her real father. Sho was speechless, he trying to digest all the words but like Masaki, only how and why keep popping up on his mind. Masaki explain to him in details and told him everything from the incident during the breakfast, the information that he got from Toma what Nino told him just now. There are tears in his eyes. Masaki wipe the tears with his thumb. "But how she knows it? We never talk about it and we've always love her like our own. Or is there lacking in our love or attention to her. She is hurting by herself. It’s my fault Ma-kun. I’m too busy with my work that I didn’t give her enough attention." Sho can’t hold his tears anymore thinking how his little love was hurting all by herself. "It’s not your fault Sho-chan if you think there is lacking then it will be my fault. I’m the one who always not with them and I know you always do your best for the kids. Dont blame yourself when because of you she able to live healthily till now. There is no lacking in your love or your attention" Masaki pull him to seat close beside him so he can hug him tightly to calm him. "We have to talk to her Sho-chan, let’s talk to her so we can understand what is going on" Masaki know he must settle this before he left to fly. "Let’s go to sleep now. We have to wake up early tomorrow." He leads Sho who was sobbing softly to their bedroom. He will make Sho feel loved again. He needs that now even if it’s a quick one. He put Sho to bed and move on top of him. “Never said you are lacking Sho-chan because you complete me and our family” Sho looks into the other guy eyes. It’s warm with full of love. He can fell Masaki tongue tasted him with full of love. He lets Masaki takes full control that night and he can feel how much he was loved by this man and nothing else he wished for other than this love last till his last breath. That night he slept in his warmness, feel loved and complete.

 

At first, he thought it was a dream but when the sound keeps repeating, he realised there are bang on his bedroom door and Ryo is shouting in front of their door. He panicked and almost open the door naked when Masaki stops him and ask him to put his pyjama on while Masaki open the door. It’s barely 4am in the morning. “Ryo, why are you here?” “Papa, Rei-chan is crying her body so hot…” Sho storm out of the room while Masaki carry Ryo who is crying in his arm trying to calm him down. Sho touch the little girl forehead, yes, its very warm. It makes him nervous when the temperature hit almost 40. Too high for a kid. Since the transplant four years ago this is the first time its happen. He trembled what if it’s happened again and he going to lose her. Masaki knew what on his love mind. He put Ryo who is now back to sleep again on his bed. “I will bring her to hospital and you stay at home with Ryo” “No you stay I will go to hospital with her.” “Sho-chan I don’t think you should drive in your position now and Ryo is sleeping, someone needs to stay with him.” Sho has no other choice but to agree with Masaki. Masaki drove to hospital and try to call his mum on his way to tell her that they are unable to come as Rei is sick. He knows his parent should be awake by now to prepare the ingredient for their restaurant. Nagase sensei is already waiting for him there. He is the one that in charge of Rei in the last 4 years. Rei was transferred to a stretcher and was push in for examination. Masaki was asked to wait outside. Nagase sensei had told him that they will do few tests to confirm if it’s just normal fever or it’s a relapse due to her liver issue. Masaki prays hard it’s not the latter. He can’t afford to see his daughter with full of needles on her body again. After almost 2hours, Rei was move to observation ward. Sho is on his way after Nino came and pick Ryo. He feels sorry and thankful to his friend. Fortunately, they live just 10 mins drive away. 

 

Sho look at both of his love. His heart sank to see the drip connected to his daughter who still asleep and Masaki sleeping with his head on the side on the bed. He kisses Masaki forehead softly “Sho-chan, You here?” Sho just nod. “is the result out?” Masaki shook his head. He left the room to wash his face and bought some coffee for him and Sho. After an hour, Nagase sensei came with the result. “Good Morning Aiba-san, Sakurai-san. Well I have good news and bad news, which one you want to hear first?” He tried to brighten the mood looking at the gloomy face of the 2 dads. He understands well their worry as Aiba Rei was his patients since she was transferred to the hospital due to her liver complication issue. “I would prefer the bad news first” Masaki replied while holding Sho’s hand firmly. “Ok the bad news is we found some bacteria in her lungs which can be cured by anti-biotics. But she has to stay here for few days so we can monitor her and to avoid any other issue arise.” “and the good news is?” Sho can’t wait any longer. Nagase sensei smile, “there is no problem with her liver and your liver is doing well in her Sakurai-san. So, you don’t have to worry about the relapse.” Both daddies sighed relieved. Their worst scared is gone. “but why her fever is too high.” Sho asked still feeling nervous. “it’s due to the bacteria and its normal. Especially when they are in school. Sometime the bacteria came with the flu that they get from their friends but the reaction to it depends on anti-bodies of each child. Even though the liver working properly her anti bodies is a bit weaker compare to most child but if she maintains a good diet on her food it will get better in time. These few days she will be in soft diet. You can let her eat home meal as long its healthy for her and don’t worry she will wake up soon”. Both hug each other once the doctor left. Not a lustful hug but hug of relieve. “I told you she will be fine. Your liver is strong for her to live healthily” He can feel Sho’s hug tighten around his waist and soft sobs escape his mouth. He kisses Sho’s temple softly. “Don’t hug me too tight or I might jump on you here.” Sho laugh at his tease. “Papa! Daddy! Where am I?” “My little princess is awake. You sick so you are in hospital now.” Sho zoom out of his hug to seat beside his daughter. “and yet you said you love me above all?” Masaki smirk to himself. He may be the guy that Sho love the most but when come to his kids sometimes he feels that he fell 2nd place after them. Now he understands well why his dad always said once you have kids you won’t be the first. “They won’t take something from your body to put inside me, again right? I don’t want you to be hurt because of me again.” Sho gulp and throw a quick glance to Masaki who is also shocking to hear it. Sho try to smile “Nope don’t worry, they don’t have to do that again and even if they have to take it again, It won’t hurt me because I give it to you to my daughter that I love the most in this world not only you but even if it is for papa and niisan.” Rei face brightens up. “Daddy is lying Rei-chan, he loves you and niisan more than papa.” Both Rei and Sho laugh looking at her papa pouting. “Don’t worry papa I love you the most.” Ryo run to his arm from the door. “Really? Make sure you don’t ask to sleep with me when papa is not around” Sho pretend to be sulky. “I never imagined that my best friend can be this cute and I’m feeling jealous right now.” All eyes at the owner of the familiar voice. “J-jiii” Rei is excited to see her handsome uncle. She wants to go to him but her drip unable her to move. Jun came closer. Toma and Satoshi with Kaoru-chan was here too. “Jun! what are you doing here?” Sho surprised to see him as he never heard anything from Jun about coming to Japan and Jun supposed to be in Singapore for a three days conference in the next 3days. “Well I just leave earlier of schedule so I can stay few days in Japan before going to Singapore with Masaki so we can have some fun together. Right senpai?” Masaki can feel the laser eyes shooting at him. “I don’t know anything trust me. Jun don’t put me into trouble, you know how scary my Sho-chan can be when he is angry” all laugh at his remarks. Yes, Sho can be a monster when he is angry. Sho pinch Masaki arm. “Ouch... see I’ve told you” Masaki laugh. “Where is Nino?” Sho asked. “He has to go back to work. So, I pick Jun from the airport and meet Toma here” Satoshi looks at Toma who is playing with Kaoru now. “Toma, I think it’s really time for you to have your own kid instead of playing with other’s kid.” Satoshi hinted more to Jun. They had officially been together for almost 5 years now. “I wish to if I have dedicated partner like you and Sho but what can I do when my partners love his work more than me or maybe I should find a new partner” Toma replied without looking at Jun who is staring at him. “You better be careful Jun before Toma change his mind. You must know he has a lot of fans” Sho whisper to him. Jun jumps from the side of the bed and kiss his boyfriend lips “Don’t you dare to look at others, you know how possessive I can be”. The other three close the kid’s eyes with their hand. “Hey, there are underage kids here.” Masaki complained. “As if you don’t kiss their daddy in front of them” Jun Smirk and everyone laugh. Toma and Jun left after Nino came saying that he was tired of the long flight. “Really? I wonder how many rounds will it be before you became really tired and I know long distance couple have more energy than us.” Nino winked at both. Both face reddened, Toma just grin while Jun pulled Nino’s ear “Damn you brat”. “Aahhh you spoil brat” the others laugh. While every one grown up, these two-sworn enemy seems to be stuck in their teenager’s life. But that is what makes their friendship colourful. Rei fell asleep again after the eating the medicine. Everyone left to the canteen to eat their late lunch. “You told Sho about it?” Nino whisper to Masaki and he nods “Yes, I’ve told him everything last night after you left.” Sho and Satoshi knows what they are talking about. “I was shocked when I heard it and just know she shocked us again asking if they going to take out anything from me to put inside her body means she knew about the transplant.” They had planned to talk to her tonight but it should wait till she recovers. “Are you sure you never talk about it in front of them?” Both Shook their head. Sho parents came in the evening with dinner for them. Nino’s family had left hours ago. Sho staying in hospital while Masaki went back with Ryo. 

 

Sho look at his only daughter. For him, seeing her on the hospital bed, remind him of what happen 4 years ago. Rei-chan was diagnosed with liver complication and need a transplant. That is also the time when he found out the truth from Jun. She remembered about what Masaki told him about Nino conversation with Rei yesterday. “I will never allow anyone to take you from me Rei-chan because you are my daughter and will always be.”


	7. I know more than what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will always love you.

Chapter 7

 

After they broke off at that time, he asked for a transfer to US. Jun had try to talk to him but he always avoid talking about Masaki till 4 years ago when Jun forced him to listen. He finally found out that the reality is not what he thought of. He dont know the other guy was suffering more than him. “Masaki is in a mess and he really need you the most right now. You can do whatever you want to him later but pls if you believe what I said you should go to him now. I’ve never see him this broken and I also know you are broken inside although you are pretending to be okay. I've tried to talk to you but you never gives me any chance and now I don't want both of you to be in pain anymore, so go back, talk and settle the issues”. Jun gave him the flight ticket for him to go back to Tokyo. Jun can’t stand to see both of his close friend suffering because of a lie and hopes this chance will brought them back together. Nino fetch him from the airport and they went directly to the hospital. Nino tell him everything almost the same as what Jun told him in more details. “I’ve always been suspicious about Yuri because I know her although not too close and I know Masaki too well that he will never fucked someone he doesn’t love even when he is drunk and he is not someone who will drink beyond his limit when he is with someone he is not closed to. But my hand are tight, both me and Satoshi don't know how to help him till Jun came back after you request the transfer. Fortunately, Jun manage to find out the truth” Nino explain as if ensuring him. “but why he never comes to me?” Sho still confused why Masaki keeps mum when he can explain to him after they found out the truth. “Will you listen to him if he did? You don’t even want to listen to Jun for almost 2 years.” He felt pain in his chest. Yes, he might not listen to him even if Masaki come and find him. “The reason why Masaki don’t go to you because he believes he has no right. Since he is the one who hurt you. After Yuri passed away and leave the twins to his care, he just focuses his life with them. The happy Masaki is gone. He is more like a robot, his life is only his kids. When he is not flying he hardly went out of the house. He loves them and he don’t want to throw them away even though they are not his own because he knew the kids have no one else but him. He is doing his best not only for the kid but for his guilt for hurting you. I’ve never see him this bad the whole time I know him and now when one of them dying, I’ve never seen him more broken than he is now” Sho feel guilty. Why he didn’t listen to Jun when he first ask him to talk else it would have been solved earlier. It’s his fault to make thing worsened all because of his stubbornness. “He is in room 412. Me, jun and Satoshi only want the best for both of you this is as far as we can help you. The rest is up to you and Masaki” Nino left him at the entrance of the hospital. He approached the counter to ask for direction to the room with his luggage. He's nervous and his heart beat faster as he reached nearer to the room. He knocks on the door but no reply. He went in but never see anyone except for a 2 years old girl sleeping on the bed surrounded with machines and wires. Sho look at the patient’s name, “Aiba Rei” so he is in right room. Maybe Masaki is somewhere in the hospital. Sho came closer and look at her. Pitiful. Even an adult like him can’t stand a needle, it must be more painful for this little body to be prick at almost every part of her body. Sho look at her face that was covered by Oxygen mask. Nice eyes and despite all the wires, she looks calm in her sleep. “You are a pretty girl like your dad” He whisper to himself. 

 

Masaki felt his world collapse when the doctor told him without a transplant, chances for her to survive is slim. She may not be able to make it even for another month. Masaki don’t know what to do, yes, he should be strong for his son but he doesn’t want to lose his daughter too. He tried everything. His friends had offered to be a donor but he doesn’t want to burden them when they had help him a lot and he is not sure of the complication after the transplant. He doesn’t want to risk their life just to save his daughter. That is why he had been waiting for dead donor but do they have a choice now? His torn between friendship and his love for his daughter. He open the door quietly although he knows, his daughter is too weak to listen to any sound now. He saw a small luggage beside the door. He look in front and shocking to see a figure beside his daughter’s bed. Although the other had his back facing him, he can recognized it right away. Someone who is very dear to him. Someone who he loves so much and miss every second, someone whom he hurt badly when the other love him so much more than his own life. “Sho-chan!” He turned when he heard his name called. The tears just rolled down his cheek as soon as he sees how gloomy and how haggard the man in front of him now. Its seems like he is looking at different person. “Ma-kun” his heart clench. It’s been so long since that person called him like that. Sho came closer to him and hug the man tightly. He had missed the guy for so long. Not even a moment this guy is out of his mind even after he moved to LA. Masaki hug him back. He misses his warmth so much. “Sho-chan, I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry. I… I miss you Sho-chan so much that I feel like I’m going crazy.” “I miss you too Ma-kun, I’m going crazy myself and I’ve never stop loving you even for a second.” Sho can’t help but keep crying in his arms. Both in tears. Why he didn’t do this earlier why must they hurt each other for so long. Masaki break their hug so he can look at his love. He felt as if he is dreaming. He scared if this is just a dream. “I’ve heard everything Ma-kun. Jun and Nino told me everything” tears still falling. Masaki wipe the tears with his thumb touch every single part of Sho face to ensure he is not dreaming. Sho can’t stop his laugh despite the tears seeing Masaki reaction. “You are not dreaming Ma-kun, I’m here and I will never leave you again” Sho kiss him deeply. He misses the warmth of that lips. They break the kiss to catch their breath. “I will never let you go again Sho-chan even if its caused me my life” He kiss Sho again passionately let the other feel how much he had miss him when they are apart. 

 

They sit on the chair beside the bed. For the whole time, Masaki holding his hand as if he is scared that he will go away. “Where is the other twin?” Sho asked when both calmed. “Ryo in Chiba. My mum help to take care of him since Rei-chan admitted to the hospital.” Masaki explained. His eyes never leave the child on the bed. “Ryo? Boy? Who is elder? How far apart? What happen to their mother? When you find out about her sickness? What doctor said? Can she b…?” he can’t finish his sentence when Masaki put his fingers on his lips. “You ask so many question at one time. Which one you want me to answer first?” Masaki smirk. “I’m Sorry Ma-kun I just want to know everything.” Sho felt desperate. Masaki took out his phone and show him the twins photo. “this is Aiba Ryo, He is the oniisan by 2mins. Their mother passed away after gave birth to both due to haemorrhage, she already has complications during her pregnancy and for Rei… we found it out four month ago when she suddenly had a high fever. Doctor found out that her liver is not functioning properly and this morning doctor told me only transplant can save her else she may not be able to survive even for just one more month, I can’t give my liver because we have different blood type so we have to wait for donor” Masaki cover his face with his two hands. He can’t hold back his tears. Sho hug him tightly. “I’m here Ma-kun, you are not alone now. We will survive this together” Masaki looks at him. “Sho-chan its ok if you can’t come back to me because of them. I won’t force you as long you don’t run away from me again and we can still be friends.” He doesn’t want Sho to be obliged to except the kids just to be with him. “I know Ma-kun, if they are your kids they are my kids too. I've known about them before I've decided to come back. I will love them as my own as much as I love you.” “But their mother...?” Sho took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, I hate Yuri and frankly I do hate them because I feel they took you away from me and cause the disaster in my life. But now I know it’s their mother who made the mistake and it's unfair for me to punish them for their mother mistake. Just like how you took them under your care although they are not your own, as long you are with me by my side, I know I will be able to do it.” “But your family won’t be happy. I’ve hurt you and now you come back to me with the 2kids.” What Masaki said is true but it can be handle later. “Eventually I know they will understand. What is her blood type?” “A, the others had offered to donate but I don’t want to burden them.” “Come, let’s go and see the doctor.? Lead the way” Sho pulled him to lead their way to the doctor’s room. “Yes, Aiba-san, how can I help you?” Sho look at the doctor name tag. “Nagase sensei, my blood type is A and I’m sure I’m healthy without any sickness. I want to donate my liver to Aiba Rei” Masaki shock to hear him. “Sho-chan” “May I know your relationship with the patient?” Nagase Sensei is also shock as he never sees him before. “He is my partner, we had some issues before and just manage to solve it.” Masaki explained. He can sense the doctor’s confusion. “Ah! Understood. Are you sure you want to do this? You have to know even the success rate is high, it may cause some complication to some patients and I believe that is one of the reason why Aiba-san looking for dead donor instead of life transplant.” “Yes, I’m sure of my decision. She is Masaki daughter so she is my daughter too and from what I heard from Masaki, I don’t think we can wait any longer.” Nagase sensei call a nurse and ask her bring Sho to take the compatibility test. They will know the result in two days. “You are a lucky man Aiba-san” Masaki nod with tears in his eyes.

 

That night Masaki bring Sho back to his house since Sho apartment was rented out to others after he moved to LA. “are you still staying in the same place?” Sho asked. “Nope, I bought a house in Minato but most of the time I spend my time in my parents place in Chiba since they help me to take care of the kids when I’m working.” Sho just nod his head. He knew Masaki currently taking some time off his work but need to go back to work soon. They stop at a two storey house. It’s nice and spacious but there is something missing in the house. The warmth of a family even though it belong to a father of two child. Masaki led him to the bedroom. Give him a new pyjama for him to change for the night. he knows it’s too late for Sho to unpack and he must be tired since he was in hospital right after the long flight. He went to kitchen to prepare some food for them leaving Sho alone in the room. Sho looks around and he felt familiar to the surrounding. He realized that the room was decorated similarly to his own bedroom in his own apartment. His heart clench when he saw the portrait of them drew by Satoshi hanging on the wall in the middle of the bedroom. Some candid photos of them and photos of the twins hanging on the other side of the wall. He fell on his knees seeing how much the other man missed him and live with his memories of them while he thought Masaki are having a happy life with his family. After shower, he went to join Masaki in the kitchen for dinner. Masaki welcome him with a wide smile and curry rice. He really misses that smile and the other guy cooking. “Sorry, I have not been home much so the fridge is almost empty. But thankfully, it’s enough to make you your favourite curry rice and apple tea.” Sho smile and thanks him. The other guy never forgets anything about him. Dinner went quietly. Masaki knows there are a lot of questions on Sho mind but he wants to feed him first. He like to see Sho face when he is eating. Sho look the happiest when he eats. After dinner Masaki ask Sho to wait for him at living room with the apple tea. While he does the dish. Once done he join him at the sofa and pull Sho closer to him. “You can stay here if you don’t want to go back to your parent’s house because this is your house too.” Sho is confused. “What do you mean? Didn’t you bought this house after you married Yuri?” That’s what Sho believe it should be. “I bought it before I marry her and Yuri never step or know anything about this house. After we registered our marriage. We stay at her apartment. In separate room but most of the time she will be in hospital and after I found out about her lie, I moved to my parent’s house in Chiba and once a while I will spend over night here.” Sho is more confused now. He knows Masaki used to have his own apartment. “your apartment?” “I sold it to buy this house” “But why?” Sho hates to be confused. “because I bought this house for you, for us to leave together.” Sho froze at the answer. “on the day we broke up, is the day I want to ask you to move in with me. I secretly prepare this house when you are away in US but before I could ask you, its happen. I can’t bear to stay here with someone else or to sell this house back so I just leave it. I will spend the night here whenever I miss you.” Masaki try to hold his tears from falling. Sho speechless and didn’t know what to answer him. While he thought of Masaki having a good life with his new family, he was suffering alone without him knowing anything. He stubbornly avoiding Jun whenever the latter want to talk to him about Masaki. He realised how egoistic he is. Although he tried to hide it, he can see the tears in Masaki eyes. He pulls Masaki face to face him. “I’m sorry Ma-kun, I’m so stubborn and egoist. I’ve always avoid it whenever Jun want to talk about you. I thought I'm the only one suffering while you are happy with your new family here. Till last 2 days when I can no longer run away and he forced me to listen to him with flight ticket for me to Tokyo. That’s is when I learnt the truth and Nino confirm all the details on our way to hospital. If only I’m not stubborn, we won’t be hurt for this long” its Sho turn to be in tears. “We both were hurt Sho-chan, I don’t blame you. But I promised that I will never hurt you or let you go again.” He pulls Sho into lustful kiss. Both of them were apart for too long and suffering without knowing the truth. They kiss deeply as deep as their feeling that never ever change to each other. Their fingers busy taking out each other cloth until both are naked. Masaki broke the kiss and run his tongue along his Torso. Lick every single part of it till he reach Sho’s cock. He licks it from its base to its tip. “Ma…Kun…” Sho miss his touch miss his warmth he misses everything about their love making. Only groan out from his mouth. His finger lost in Masaki’s hair. He misses this pleasure that only Masaki can give him. His nail mark in Masaki shoulder when he feels the teeth on his cock. Masaki sucked it hardly, hollowing his cheek, his mouth moving up and down like a child enjoying his candy. He almost reaches to his end but Masaki keep sucking till he ejaculates in his mouth and as always Masaki swallowed it till the last drop. He really misses this moment when they become one proving their love. Masaki look up to Sho. “I really miss your taste, Sho-chan” he kisses Sho who still panting trying to catch his breath, lightly and move his head back down to his hole. Masaki didn’t give him time and start licking around his hole. He pushed his tongue in, Sho’s body arched in pleasure. “Aahhh. Maa...Kun….” Masaki wet his fingers and push it in Sho’s butt. He can see Sho’s in Pain. He plays with his ball to distract him from the pain. Second finger in and he hits the right spot when he saw Sho start to enjoy again. Slowly he put in the third finger. Sho lost in pleasure. Masaki claimed his lips. He can see Sho’s eye half open filled with lust and desire. “I want to feel you Ma-kun.” Sho whisper in his hoarse voice. Masaki deepen his kiss and slowly pull his finger out and enter his cock in one trust. Both moan at the feeling. He stays still till Sho is ready for him to moved. Only their groans and sound of skin slapping can be heard in the living room. “Harder Ma-kun.” Masaki moved harder as requested his hand pumping Sho cock in the same rhythm fast and harder. Both came after few more thrust and pump. Both breathless to say anything till few min later. “Shower?” Sho just nod. Masaki bring Sho up to the bathroom. Enjoying the hot shower in the bath tub while Sho ride his cock. They put on back their pyjamas and went to sleep with full of happiness and promise never to let go of each other hand anymore. 

 

As soon as they reach the hospital, the nurse calls them to Nagase sensei room. Sho is a perfect match and the operation will be done in three days. 30% of Sho liver will be donated to Rei. “Ma-kun why do u name her Rei?” Sho want to ask him yesterday but since they are too busy to show their love he forgot about it. “Hmm I was looking for a name that is short and easy to remember. Something near to your name. Rei is the nearest to your family name. You know Rai Rei Ryo.” Sho laugh listening to it. “You really love me too much” Sho peck his lover cheeks. They called their friends who were happy to see them back together. Jun will come back to japan 2 days before the surgery. “We should all go and celebrate the happy start for everyone” He told Sho on the phone. Both Sho and Masaki were thankful to their friends who always lookout for them. But there is one more worry, Sho’s parents. But Sho insist to talk to them after the surgery. Masaki Hope all goes well so he can face Sho’s parents properly and ask for their forgiveness for causing the suffering of their son.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Daddy!” The little brought him back to reality. He looks at her Smiling. “Where is papa and niisan?” “Papa bring niisan home to rest.” His hand playing with her long silky hair. “You are not going home?” “No, I will be here to accompany my princess” Rei Smile happily. “I love you daddy and I will always love you even if one day you don’t love me anymore.” His heart aches. But Sho don’t want to talk about it now without Masaki with him. He is scared to listen to what his little princess has to say. He smile and kissed her fore head. "Daddy love you too Rei-chan and I will always loves you forever." He pat her softly to bring her back to sleep. Fortunately, the drip is taken out from her so she can sleep more comfortably hugging her favorite teddy bear that Jun bought for her third birthday. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************

 

One day during the last summer holiday. 

A: “Thank you for coming Sakurai-san”  
S: “Thank for helping our kids to take care of them when you are busy with the restaurant.”  
A: “There is nothing to thank when you are taking care of your own grandchildren” 

The two kids run to hug their grandma who came to visit them. “Grandpa not coming with you?” Ryo asked. “He is too busy. I brought some sweets. Go and share it with your cousins.” The kids run back to their cousins with the sweets and candy from Mrs Sakurai.

A: They are growing up and next spring they will be in elementary school.  
S: Yes, the time flies. Frankly, at first, I’m angry when Sho decided to go back to Masaki with the two kids and I’m sorry that I slap Masaki at that time. 

(Mrs Sakurai bow politely to Mrs Aiba. She can still remember Masaki's look when she slapped him. There are tears in his eyes but he still face her ready to be slap again before Sho stop her. They didn't talk to each other for more than 2 months. Within that period, Masaki keeps visiting them on his off day even though she rejected to see him. Till one day when her husband secretly let them meet for dinner with the twins. For the first time after so long, she see her son crying and begging for her forgiveness and understanding)

A: I understand how you feel. I too blamed Masaki when he decided to take care of the children after what their mother did to both Masaki and Sho. But you know parents tend to be lost to our own child, so in the end, I can’t say anything other than supporting his decision.  
S: She lied to break them up and get married to Masaki but because of the same lie now we have our beautiful grandchild with us. I’m glad both stick with their decision or else we might regret it.  
A: Yes, I think after all, they are fated to be together. I’m thankful to Sho for what he did for Rei to live healthily and always take a good care of the kids when Masaki is working although he must be busy with his own works in office.  
S: Masaki too. Taking care of them even after knowing he was cheated and the kids are not his own are very commendable. After all, as a parent we can never win with our grown-up child.

Both laughing at their conversation without realizing the is someone else listening to them. Crying in shocked. She may be young but is old enough to understand the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between the two obaachan..  
> Mrs Aiba & Mrs Sakurai.
> 
> maybe you got some idea of the problem. but i hope you wont be bored to read it till the end


	8. When i thought you love me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma came to you at the least expected time.

Chapter 8

 

7years ago...

 

Both Satoshi and Nino were surprised to someone sleeping in front of their apartment door. Both had just came back from a party to celebrate the success of Satoshi's art exhibition. They recognised the man as they came closer, "Masaki...?" "Toshi-ni...” Masaki tried to stand but his knees betrayed him. Satoshi held him by his waist. Nino opened the door and Satoshi brought Masaki to the guest room and took off his cloths. Nino came back with towel to clean his friend. "I will make some coffee" Satoshi walked to their kitchen leaving Nino with drunk Masaki alone in the room. It’s no longer a surprise for them to be visited by drunk Masaki every now and then, in the past three months, after that thing happened. They never regarded it as a nuisance as they knew they are the only one Masaki has now but it hurt them so much to see him this mess. The happy Masaki that they had known since school was no longer there. "Why you have to be this mess when you deserved to be happy?" Satoshi can’t stop his tears seeing his friend in pain. "You really love him." He felt two arms hugged him from the back. Nino knew how much Masaki meant to Satoshi. Masaki might be his best friend but for Satoshi, he is more like his own younger brother. Unlike Nino who is a sensitive person, Satoshi hardly showed his emotion and seeing him cried, Nino knew how much his lover hurt. Its hurt him too seeing his best friend condition right now. No more laugh on his face, alcohol became his best friend whenever he is not flying and sometimes he just lost in contact for few days. "It pained me to see him suffering like this" Satoshi sighed. They wanted to help but they didn’t know how. "I think we have to talk to Jun. Maybe he can find a way." Nino suggested. "Do you think he will help after he punched him when Masaki hurt Sho?" Satoshi don’t blame Jun for that. He knew Jun love his friends and can’t see any of his friend being hurt. "He may be Sho's best friend but he is also Masaki best friend. I will talk to him" looking at his watch, Nino knew it’s still daytime in US now and dialed his best friend number.

 

"Nino, I only have five minutes to talk" said Jun as soon as he picked up the call. "Can you come to Tokyo? I can’t leave Masaki in this mess any longer and I need your help" Nino can hear the sarcastic laugh from the other line. "Mess? Isn’t he being happy to be a father soon? And a twin to add to it. If there is someone to pity it should be Sho. You don’t know how much I hate myself for introducing him to senpai. If I didn’t introduce them, Sho won’t be living his life in hell now. He always smiles but I know he was broken inside. Its hurts me to hear him call for Masaki in his sleep on some nights." Nino knew Jun was still angry with Masaki seeing how he refer him as senpai. "If he was happy, I won’t be calling you now. Masaki was broken too Jun and he is not only your senpai but your best friend too" Nino tried to convince him. "He was my best friend Nino" he tried to correct Nino. He is still too angry to call him his best friend. "Please Jun, we need your help. I believe there is something not right here and we need your help to find a way to solve this. If you can’t do this for Masaki, do it for your Toshi-ni and me or for Sho. He was a mess as much as Sho or maybe worse than Sho." Nino pleaded. "What do you mean Nino?" Jun was confused, what he meant by do it for Sho? Is there something else he didn't know? Was Masaki condition bad till Nino had to beg him. "Frankly, I've never believe Masaki is the father of the unborn twins. I may not know her closely but it’s enough to make me doubt Yamano Yuri, who only look at rich bastards and you know how naive Masaki can be at times" He was torn, maybe Nino was right. Maybe there is more to it. He was looking at his schedule. "I will be in Tokyo in two days" his eyes look right to a stiffened someone in front of him. Sho must came to call him for the meeting. Sho used to count days to go back to Tokyo but now even the city name made him miserable. "Sorry, I didn’t know you was on the phone. Is everything okay? Your dad need you there?" Sho said after the other hung up the call. Jun can see how much Sho tried to act normal. It’s been three months since they broke up and two months since Sho officially assigned to this new build hotel in LA. "Not my dad, its Nino, both Nino and Satoshi want me there to help Masaki." Jun mentioned the last name in whisper but enough for Sho to hear. Jun can see the other tried to hold his tears hearing that name. "Let’s go to the meeting. Everyone were waiting for us." Sho put the best smile on his face. "Don’t try to deceive me Sho, I know how much its hurts you to hear that name." Jun whispered in his heart. Jun smile and walk together to meeting room.

 

Masaki felt his head spinning. He looked around and sighed. He must be drunk and came to Nino's house again. He went to bathroom to have a quick shower and went to kitchen to look for Satoshi, Nino should have left for office by this time. He saw Satoshi in the kitchen. "Toshi-ni" Satoshi turned. "You awake? Sit down and eat. Nino left for work. So only you and me. " Masaki nodded and seat on the chair next to Satoshi. "So, went is your next flight?" Satoshi asked tried not to talk about last night. "In two days and I' m going to Seoul. Toshi-ni, I’m sorry to trouble you and Nino again last night." Masaki felt guilty and ashamed. "There is nothing to be sorry Masaki. I rather you came here than gone missing without us knowing your whereabouts. Where are you last two days? I know you are back from US two days ago?" Satoshi asked even though he knew the answer. "Minato." Masaki answered shortly. Satoshi saw tears in Masaki eyes. "Masaki!" Satoshi tap his shoulder. "I saw him Toshi-ni, I saw him at the LA airport when I’m going back. I saw him smiling but there was sadness in his eyes. It's painful for me to see it because I knew I’m the cause of that sadness." The tears rolled down his cheek. He felt guilty to be the one who caused that sadness in the other guy. Satoshi hugged him to calm him. He didn’t know what to say. He can’t think of any word, he only knew that the younger guy was hurting too much. 

 

Yuri looked into the other bedroom, empty. She knew her husband had landed two days ago but never came home. After they registered their marriage. Masaki told him that he had sold his apartment so they stayed at her apartment with the condition that he will has his own room. Yuri cried in silence. They just registered their marriage without any wedding. He never touches her and hardly at home, even when he is not flying. The only few things he did as a husband were ensure there were enough food at home and accompanied her for check-up. "You were not as naive as I thought Masaki. This maybe punishment for me.” Masaki was never his type. She known him since child. She used to stay at orphanage in Chiba. While other kids in school always teased and degraded her as an orphan, Masaki always treated her as a human being. They lost contact when she changed school and she met him again six years ago when she starts to work as an air stewardess and Masaki was still a co-pilot. They are friends but never more than that. "Yuri! Dont tell me that you fell in love with him when you don't deserve it. You brought his life to mess. You should be satisfied that there is someone to take care of your child." Yuri kept reminding herself, but she can't denied that she missed to be loved and she knew she won't get it from Masaki despite being legally married. Masaki obliged to be with her because of her unborn twins. He knew there is someone that Masaki loved after they married. Once, she followed him to a double storey house in Minato. The house looks empty but Masaki stay over night there. She can't see anyone else in the 24 hours she stake out in front of the house. "Whose house is that? Anyone staying there?" all the questions on her mind but she didn't dare to ask any of it to Masaki. Without words, she can sensed how much she was hated by Masaki family and close friends. 

 

Masaki is a nice guy but he is not someone with thick wallet. Others called her materialistic, she admitted it. Growing up in poverty especially after her parent death and send to orphanage made her realized how important money was in life. She worked and studied hard to be an air stewardess to upgrade her social standard. Things going well. She loved the guys for money instead of their true heart. Her friends called her slut but she didn’t bother. For her, love won’t put food on the table till she met Murakami Shingo, one of the automobile tycoon, Murakami Miyata, son. She fell in love seriously with him just to find out he date her for a revenge. 

 

Never once she felt unloved when Shingo touched her. Their love making, every moment they spent together, always made her felt love and appreciated till five months ago when she told him that she was pregnant with his child. “Do you want me to believe that child is mine?” Yuri shocked to hear the questions from him. From the guy that she loved sincerely for the first time in her life. “Shingo!” she was speechless, only tears kept falling. “Don’t cry sweetheart, you can’t be seriously in love with me, you just love my money, didn’t you?” Again, she felt like a knife stabbed on her heart. “For the first time in my life, I sincerely love you and this child is the prove of our love. You know I never met other guy when I’m with you.” Yuri said half pleading. She still can’t believe what is happening right now. Shingo laughed loudly at her reply that made her more confused. “Well, we can continue our love but you have to get rid of that baby. The choice is yours, the baby or me” Yuri was left speechless. “Do you ever love me Shingo?” She at least hoped for a yes but she only heard mocking. “Love? Do you even know the meaning of that word? A woman who willing to abort her own child to be with other guy and yet now you asked me about love?” her anger reached the maximum limit and slap the guy in front of her. Shingo never expected a slap tried to slap her back till a hand stop it. “Come on Shingo, don’t dirty your hand for a woman like her. She is not worth it.” “Yu! Why are you here?” Yuri can’t believe to meet this guy again after 5 years. “Are you surprised to see me?” She saw smirk in Yu face. “You abort my child to break off with me so you can date that young CEO and now you are begging my brother to accept your child? You changed a lot Yuri.” Her heart stings to hear Yu sarcasm remarks, “brother?” Yuri asked. “Yes, remember I told you about my half-brother who were studying in London? Murakami Shingo.” Both laughed mocking at her. “Do you really think that I will love the woman whom hurt my brother? I’ve been waiting for this moment Yuri, to see you feel the same pain you cause my brother. With this I guessed you understood that we are over” Yuri ran out of the hotel room in tears. The karma is getting back to her. 

 

“Niisan!” Yu fells on the sofa. Shingo looked at his brother. “I knew you felt bad but I hoped this will put complete ends to your pain. It’s time for you to move on Niisan. You had suffered enough because of her.” Shingo tried to calm his brother. “but the child?” Yu feel bad for the unborn child. He felt as if he will be cursed by his aborted child. Shingo knew his brother still loved that woman and still remembered his aborted child. He felt bad for the baby too. He knew it was his child but he can’t bear to have that kind of woman to be the mother of his child. In his heart, he prayed that she will abort it since it was barely a month old and if she decided to give birth to the child, he hope the child will meet a better father than himself.

 

Yuri went to see a gynaecologist. She had decided to abort the child. She didn’t want to raise the baby from the man who rejects her. Without having a family it’s impossible for her to do it alone. “I’m sorry Yuri, I won’t allow you to do it even though the baby is just a month old, I won’t let you to go for abortion.” Yuri looked at her friend face. Her only friend from the orphanage and the only true friend that she had who is also her gynaecologist. “But you know I can’t raise her alone.” Yuri tried to convince Keiko on her reason for wanting the abortion. “Yuri, this will be your third abortion. You had complications during your second abortion and if you go thru it one more time, It might danger your life. I can’t let you go thru it.” Keiko manage to convince her but she still can’t do it alone. No guy will want to be a scape goat. Especially for someone like her who never truly love someone. 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess its time to reveal the issue.


	9. She knew that she had no right neither to be happy nor to receive the love.

Chapter 9

 

The unlocked sound of the doors brought her mind back. Masaki came without looking at her. She was always invisible for him. "You finally found your way home" Masaki ignored her sarcastic remark. "Get ready, we need to leave in 20 minutes if you don't want to be late for your appointment" Masaki reply made her fuming with anger. "You only care about the kids but not the mother? For God sake I'm your damn wife Masaki not a doll" Yuri shouted at him. She can't hold her anger any longer. "What do you want me to do now? Should I just ignore them too? You should know it better before you brought me to your bed." Masaki turned and stormed out the house. Forgot about the appointment, it's too suffocating to be in the same house. He did felt guilty towards her, knowing he can't give her what she need from him. He drove his car to Minato. The only place that let him be in peace with the memories of his love who was hurt badly by him. Sho might be smiling but the sparkle in his eyes gone with the pain.

 

Yuri felt on the sofa. Yes she had suspected Masaki's interest although he never mentioned it openly and it's also a reason why she a bit reluctant of her plan at first but she can't find anyone else better than him to be the father of her unborn twin. Yuri felt strong contraction at lower part of her body and blood flowing on her thigh . "Keiko!" That's the only words Keiko heard from her friend before the call ended. After 20 minutes Yuri was already in ambulance to hospital.

 

Keiko can't stop her tears when she saw the reports. Placenta Previa with twins and was found later in your pregnancy was not only dangerous for the baby but also the mother as it may caused further complication which may lead to death. She had advised Yuri to quit smoking since her early pregnancy but it's seems that was the only way for Yuri to be calm. Being went through with two abortions previously added more complication for her. She had never agree with Yuri when she told her of her plan to get a father for her unborn twin but knowing Yuri, she knew she can't change her mind once she set on it. Yes Yuri manage to find a good guy to be the father but she can also see Yuri suffering and she can't blame it on the guy who is now legally her husband. "What have you done to your life Yuri? Why must you choose to live your life like this?" She tried to call Masaki countless of times but hopeless. She sent a message hoping the owner of the phone will contact her once he saw the message but till night nothing heard from the man. "I guess you are suffering too, Masaki" Keiko can only whisper to herself looking at her friend who was lying on the bed unconsciously.

 

The bright sunshine shone in from the glass window of his bedroom woke Masaki from his sleep. He went for quick shower and look for his phone. He may be angry and left Yuri to go for check up by herself, but he needs to know how is it. He might not love her but she is pregnant with his child and to be pregnant with twin was double hardship than other pregnant women. There were a lot of calls from Nino, Satoshi and Keiko. His eyes bulged seeing more than 20 calls from Yuri friend who is also her gynecologist. His hand trembled while opening and read the message from her. Without any delay he drove to the hospital with full of guilt. He called Nino on his way to inform him that he was fine and on his way to hospital. He explained to him about Yuri condition. He can feel his friend on the other line was shocked but nothing else. He know, Yuri is not welcome by his family and closed friends. They always awkward around each other although it's been months since he and Yuri got married. 

 

Masaki went to the room, Yuri was still sleeping. Keiko had explained to him about her condition. He felt guilty and useless. Not only he hurt the one who loves him now he hurt and put the woman who pregnant with his child in danger. "I'm sorry Yuri, you have to be with the useless me as your husband." he kissed his wife left hand tenderly. Keiko can't stop her tears seeing the scene in front of her. Mix of emotions in her heart. She felt guilty seeing how gloomy Masaki looks and how much that guy blamed himself to cause this to his wife that she felt of telling him the truth but she care about her friend who was in danger now. Keiko will do her best but she knows Yuri might not have much time left since her condition is getting worst. At least for now she only hoped for her friend to feel a bit of happiness even if it's just for few months or maybe few weeks. "Kitagawa Sensei!" the called for her name shock her out of her thoughts. Its Shinomiya Haruki sensei another gynecologist who is also Keiko senpai and mentor in the hospital. "Her bleeding is more serious than we thought, we will need to let her stay for at least 2 weeks. If her condition worsen we may need to let her give birth emergency C-section. Have you told her husband about the complication?" Shinomiya asked again. "Yes but the patient had requested me not to tell her husband the worst scenario." Shinomiya sighed at her reply. He knows Yuri was her good friend and we need to prioritized patient's wish but this is not right for Yuri case. " Kitaga Sensei! Do you aware of your friend condition now? You need to let her husband know so the can prepare mentally if the worst scenario happened. Of course we will do our best to safe her but I believe you knew it very well of the danger." Keiko was aware of the truth. "Let me talk to her again once the patient awake." Both of them left the room to grab some coffee. "So she is in her 27th week right? I know its hard but lets do our best so we can push the C-section on 30th week of her pregnancy but we have to be prepared for the worst scenario." Keiko only nod her head. Not only as a friend but as a doctor they will do their best for the patient. Without they realized there were a pair of eyes looking at them with full of suspicion."27th week?" 

 

Nino tab on Masaki Shoulder and they went to cafe to grab some drink. Masaki told to him what Keiko had explained to him earlier. Nino didn't know how to react and just nodded his head. As a human being, he sympathise her condition but as Masaki friend he still doubt the truth the unborn child father. Nino called to his office for an urgent leave and stayed in the hospital to be with Masaki since he know that his friend need him. He knows Masaki won't call his mother in Chiba since their relationship in not good after the marriage. Satoshi joined them in the late afternoon after he finished his meeting with the gallery that responsible for his art. They let Masaki and Yuri talk in private before Satoshi accompany Masaki home to pack his luggage as he will be flying the next day. Both Satoshi and Nino felt pain in their heart seeing Masaki kiss his wife forehead. Knowing Masaki, they knows how much Masaki felt sorry and blaming himself for putting his wife in this condition but they can't agree with him till they found out the truth about the unborn babies especially after what Nino saw and heard this morning which almost confirm his suspicion. He still remembered clearly the tragic day Masaki met him as soon as he left Yuri apartment that morning 5 months ago. Both of them can't wait for Jun to arrive tomorrow. They believe Jun will be able to find lead as being a business man, he had a lot of connections. They don't have much time as Masaki will be travelling to south Korea this week so he won't be away for long but they will do their best to be as discreet as possible.

 

"I'm Sorry, Yuri-chan" Masaki kissed her forehead with full of remorse. It's the first skin ship between both of them after they registered their marriage. There were happiness but also sadness in her heart. Yuri was happy seeing Masaki cared about her although she can feel it just out of guilt and there is no love in his eyes. She felt sorry to bring Masaki into this mess. She knew that she had no right neither to be happy nor to receive the love of this man. She knows how bad her condition now and this must be her punishment for all her sins for playing with those who had sincerely loved her. She can't stop her tears and in her heart she is praying for god to allow her to feel a bit of love and happiness while she still have the time. "Give me sometimes and I will do my best to be a better husband for you and better father for our kids." Masaki wiped the tears on her cheek with his thumb. He blamed himself for being drowned in his sadness and left Yuri alone most of the times when he knows Yuri is weak and having issues with her pregnancy. This is not the first time she was hospitalized. He promised to let go of the past and moved on. He didn't wish to cause any more pain to anyone. He need to try at least for his unborn babies but deep in his heart he know how hard it is especially to love a woman but for now he only want to focus on the present condition. He left her with a promise that he will come to hospital as soon as he came back in two days. He met with Keiko to inform her of his schedule. Nino and Satoshi gave their contact if there is any emergency while Masaki was away. Keiko can feel both of them unwillingly gave their contact but it's for Masaki sake so he can leave with peaceful mind. Masaki is lucky to have them as his friend while Yuri only have her and she will do her best to help her friend to be happy even a short period. 

 

Nino left to prepare dinner for the three of them at home while Satoshi follow Masaki to his house before brought Masaki back to overnight at their apartment. They dont want to leave Masaki alone in sadness to be accompany by alcohol. Satoshi will send Masaki to airport and fetch Jun afterwards. Fortunately, Jun will arrive one hour as Masaki departure. They knew how bad was Yuri condition right now but Masaki must know the truth. They don't him to suffer and hope the bright Masaki will be back. He is the sunshine of their group and they miss their happy friend.


	10. He lives in memories of them

Chapter 10

 

Jun awaken from his sleep by the loud bang on his front door. He peek at his phone to see the time, Its 3am in the morning. "Why can't you just forget about him?" He grumbled to himself and stormed to open the door for his housemate. Sho's back head almost hit their apartment floor when Jun open the door as he sat with his back leaned against the door. His weight almost double and it's not easy for Jun to bring him to his bedroom. Toma came out from the guestroom. Toma just reached that afternoon for holiday or more like he was asked to come by Jun to look after Sho when he is away. "Sorry but I guess the loud bang woke you up too." Toma just give a nod as reply and put Sho left arm on his shoulder to help Jun seeing how he struggled to carry Sho To his bedroom. Jun left Sho on his bed and went to the washroom while Toma help to take off Sho clothes. Jun came back with wet towel to clean his friend before letting sleep. "Ma-kun!" the only word that came out from Sho mouth as they were leaving the room. 

 

"He loves him too much" Toma tap Jun shoulder when they were seating on the sofa. He never see Sho this broken and understood why Jun asked him to come. "I'm sorry to made you came here and look after him Toma. As you can see, He looks fine but broken inside. He is more like a robot with manual description. Every day he came to work and stay till late at night if he left early, he will come home drunk like this. That is why I dont want to leave him alone and I need to go back to Tokyo soon. I need to find out if there is different truth behind from what we know. I know Nino always suspicious to others but if Toshi-ni had the same opinion I guess it might be true." At first Jun want to ignore it but when Satoshi called him personally, he knew he has to do it. "I never knew that sleepy guy had strong influence on you." Toma remembered the guy. He met the older guy who looks sleepy and dazed all the time. "Toshi-ni is not someone who is noisy and brat like Nino. They are totally opposite of each other which I think one of the reason why they can get along well and complete each other. But he is observant and between three of us Masaki is the most closest to him like his own brother as Toshi-ni used to stay with Masaki family when his family moved to overseas. He never express or I can say he is bad when come to express his feeling, but if he cried because of Masaki that's mean that guy condition was no different from Sho." They went back to their rooms. Its took a while for Jun to go back to sleep with all the mess in his head. 

 

Sho woke up to see only Toma in the kitchen. "Toma!" He didn't even know when Toma came and a bit shock to see him. He was looking for Jun. "Jun left to airport. He will be flying to Tokyo today." Toma told him as if he can read the question on Sho mind. Tokyo, Sho remembered Nino phone call the other day. He felt bitter and torn as Jun went to help the guy who hurt him but he still love him not to care about him and he knew too well how close they are long before Sho know Jun. "When you reached Toma?" "I reached yesterday afternoon and a bit disappointed when Jun told me he will be flying to Tokyo today. I should just wait for him in Tokyo and come along with him. " Toma showing a sad face although that is not the case. Sho seem to believed his word. Sho just show a bitter smile to Toma. He know both Toma and Jun still playing cat and mouse game although both love each other so much. Toma had been showing his interest to Jun was more than a friend since their final year in University but Jun still not open to serious relationship and still scared to commit to anyone due to his lifestyle and focus on his work. "Anyway, Jun said you can work from home from today till next Monday. He had informed the office so you can bring me around. " Toma continued. "I'm sorry Toma, although I dont remember everything but I believe I've troubled not only Jun but you too last night." Sho didn't remember everything but he aware of his condition when he reached home. "Did Jun informed you how many days he will be away?" Sho asked. Toma just shook his head. Sho took his phone and typed a message to wish Jun safe journey and apologized for the trouble he caused last night. 

 

To: Jun  
Have a safe trip and I'm sorry about last night.  
Send my regards to Nino and Toshi-ni.

To: Sho  
Thank You and don't worry about last night.  
Please help me to take care of our friend  
and I will try to come back soon. 

Jun kept his phone in his pocket looking at his watch. He will reach Tokyo after 12hrs and he had ensured his flight will reach after Masaki departed to Seoul. Satoshi promised to fetch him and Nino had briefly spoke to him about his suspicion. 

 

Satoshi waived his hand as soon as he saw Jun came out from the arrival gate. "Thank you for coming Jun" Jun nod his head. "I came because of you Toshi-ni. I'm still angry with Masaki." Satoshi can only smile as understood what Jun felt. "Come let's go home, Nino prepared special dinner for us." Satoshi pulled him to the car park to get his car. Nino welcomed them with wide smile and let Jun rest in the guestroom before starting their dinner. Jun will be staying in their apartment instead of going back to his parent's house. Jun lied to his father about the reason he came back so he don't wish to have any interrogation session with him.  


 

Jun and Nino moved to living room while waiting for Satoshi finish washing the dish. " Sho send his regard to both of you." Jun started to talk as soon as Satoshi sat next to him on the long sofa. "How is he doing? Is it ok to leave him alone right now?" Jun rolled his eyes. "You are funny Nino to ask me that question when you are the one who rushed me to be here. He is not fine although he always said otherwise. He either drown himself in his work or alcohol. I've asked Toma to come so he can look after him." Both Nino and Satoshi smirked upon hearing Toma name and Jun sent laser stare when he noticed that. "What!" Jun knows what on their mind. "I believed that Toma love you so much to be able to do that for you. " Satoshi smiled seeing the pink spot on Jun cheek. "Yes! I agree. Why dont you just stop your game and except him. He waited too long and I'm not surprised if one day he got tired and left. It will be your loss. You knew it." Nino continue to pour oil on Jun's heart flame. They both know Jun hate to talk about it. It's not he don't like Toma, in fact he cant imagine his life without him but Jun was scared to commit especially now when he is always busy with work and had to travel most of the time. Jun scared his partner will get tired of him and the relationship will end up in disaster. "Well for your info he is not doing it for me but because he care about Sho who is also his best friend and let me remind you, I'm not here to talk about Toma and me but about Masaki and his new happy family." Jun let go his frustration at one time. His two friends just laugh and Nino pull him towards the door and Satoshi brought one of the groceries bag that they bought on their way home just now. "Let's Go, we need to bring you to a place" Jun confused. It's almost 10pm and the three of them were only in their t-shirt and sweat pants.

 

With the smooth traffic and Nino speed, the reach their destination in less than 20 min. The two storey house in Minato looks empty and very dark from outside. Jun wondered whose house and why they went to the house when the owner was obviously not at home. "Come! you will know once you are inside" Nino whispered as if he can read Jun's mind. Satoshi open the door and switch on the lights. The house was big and was decorated nicely. The decoration was cosy. "Wow! you guys didn't tell me that you bought a new house? So you guys planning to start a family?" He asked but no reply heard from any of two friends except for a pinch from Nino. Satoshi left the bag on the dining table and Nino brought him up to second floor entering the last door at the end of the corner. Once the light in the room switched on, Satoshi shook his head. Jun saw few cans of beer and empty bottles of wines on the floor. The room reek of alcohol. Jun saw a three in one photo frames the study table at the corner of the room. Jun moved nearer to the table and saw there were photos of Masaki and Sho. He remembered the photo in the middle frame. It's the photo that Jun took for them last summer when they went to El Porto Beach. Jun saw a big frame covers with red cloth. His heart pain to see it's a painting of Sho and Masaki laughing and looking at each other lovingly. "This....?" Jun didn't get to finish his words. "Yes I drew that photo by Masaki request. He bought this house to surprise Sho and proposed to him to move live together when Sho came back from LA. He is not happy as what you think Jun. He is suffering. There are nights when we lost contact of him and I will found him here drunk. This place seems to be his secret hideout to cherish his memories with Sho. " Satoshi explanation made Jun realized his wrong judgement to Masaki. "He sold his apartment to buy this house but when they broke off, he can't bring himself to sell back this house or to stay here with his wife. That is the reason why he moved in to Yuri apartment. It is not as what both you and Sho think." Nino continued before he left the room with Jun going down to the study room while Satoshi clean the room. Although Masaki always told him not to do it, he can't stand to see Masaki sleep in dirts. The study room fill with books not only of Masaki but Sho's interest too including Sho's favourite anime. " Now you believe me that he is suffering?" Nino asked after the three of them gather in the living room. "But is it okay for us to just come in when Masaki not in?" Jun just ask out of curiosity. "It's fine. Masaki gave me a spare key and he knows I sometimes came here to clean and brought the groceries for him." Satoshi replied. "So he live in this house alone?" Jun still curious oh his best friends. He was too angry to find it out before. "Once a while he will be here, sometime he went back to Chiba or to our apartment. He only when back to Yuri apartment when it's time for her medical check up. But that woman had been in and out of hospital frequently, she had complications and from what we heard yesterday, her condition didn't get any better." Nino explained. 

 

" Okay now tell me what are you suspecting." It's time for them to start the real conversation and the real reason they want him to be here as soon as possible. "Firstly, You know among four of us, Masaki has the highest tolerance when it came to alcohol and you know that he never drink till drunk if he is not with any of us or anyone closed to him. I don't know Yuri well but I do know they know each other when they were kids as Yuri went to same elementary school as Masaki before she was adopted from the orphanage in Chiba. I also know that she is materialistic woman who goes for guys with money. I saw her with her boyfriend once when I fetch Masaki from the airport around two months before the incident and guess who is it? It's Shingo Murakami." Jun eyes widened. "You mean the youngest son of Murakami Corporation?" Nino Nod. "So don't you think its suspicious from the heir of the big corporation to Masaki. Well Masaki not poor but he is not from rich family and knowing her nature is enough to make me suspicious. " Nino explanation now make sense to Jun. " And this morning, I overheard her Gynecologist friend talk to another doctor that she was in her 27th week but I remember correctly its was less than 6 months ago from the night that she claimed Masaki sleep with her. " Nino showed his phone history to Jun. "Do you know where they went for drink that night?" Jun asked. "Yes, Forza Bar." The bar name sound familiar to Jun as he tried to remember and the figure of his Junior in University who is also a son of his dad's friend came to his mind, Tamamori Yuta. His father is the owner of Yumori Kitchen, one of the biggest restaurant chain in Japan but Yuta is stubborn to start on his own and prefer to set up a bar on his own than inherited the restaurant business from his dad. He still remember how that young boy used to beg him to let him train as a bartender at one of the bar in his hotel chain from one of his best bartender. Jun smile as he knew he can get Yuta's help to find their first lead. He dialled the number and arranged to meet him the following day.

 

Jun and Satoshi came to the bar before its opening hours to meet Yuta as promised. Since Satoshi is a freelancer, he decided it best for him to go with Jun instead of Nino who needs to be at work "Do you remember them? I know it's been few month so don't force yourself if you can't." Jun try not to stress him although he is sure Yuta may remember something from the photo which was shown to him based on the Yuta face reaction. "No senpai, I remembered them well because I've personally asked one of the waiter to help her carry the guy to get a taxi. He was totally wasted that night." Both Satoshi and Jun look at each other. Does that mean their assumption was wrong? So Masaki was totally drunk that day? "You mean he was totally drunk?" Jun asked to confirm. "He was unconscious when they left the bar but.." Yuta not sure if he should say out his suspicion. "But? Tell me Yuta whatever you know. You might save someone life." Jun tried to assured him to open his mouth. "There were not many people that night so I can see almost everyone and since they came in to the bar, the woman attract my attention. I mean I saw her came with Murakami son before and they look so loving so I'm shocked to see her came with different guy. From a glance you can see that they are nothing more than friend because I can see that the guy being formal you know like how you are when you are with an acquaintance they always have this invisible wall between them." Yuta moved his hand as if trying to draw the invisible wall into their mind. Both Satoshi and Jun nod their head telling him that they got what he meant. Yuta continued, "The woman didn't drink much that day but she kept pouring drink for him. He looks like someone who have high alcohol tolerance but around 10 minutes after he came back from the washroom he felt asleep. Since she was struggled to hold him I ask one of the waiter to help her. " Satoshi look at Jun and as if they were thinking of the same thing. Jun look at the table which Yuta claim where both Masaki and Yuri sat that night and saw a CCTV camera on top of it. "Do you have CCTV record for that night. I can give you the date. " Jun knew Yuta can never deny his request. "We don't have it here as its more that 3months but I can request it from the CCTV company. It will take sometimes but I will try to send it as urgent request to them." They thank Yuta and left the bar. Now they moved to their next step while waiting for the video from Yuta. 

 

They reach the hospital after lunch hour. Satoshi went alone to Yuri room to look at her. He had to kept his promise to Masaki to drop by whenever he had the time when Masaki not around. Jun never met her before and since Masaki is not aware of Jun arrival in Japan it's better that Yuri didn't see him too. Yuri was sleeping and Satoshi saw Keiko in the room. "Sensei, Can I speak to you for a moment?" Satoshi led Keiko out of the room. "Thank You for visiting." Keiko bowed politely to Satoshi with a thankful smile. "It's okay. I just kept my promise to Masaki." Satoshi answered politely. " Masaki is lucky to have you as his best friend. " Satoshi smiled. Jun was looking at them from the corner a bit far from them but close enough to hear their conversation. "No, I'm the lucky one to have Masaki as my friend and someone who I love like my own brother." Keiko smiled gladly hearing the words from him. Satoshi continued, "So because of that, I won't be able to tolerate anyone trying to mess his life as long as I'm still alive" his voice was soft but there was serious tone in his words. Keiko didn't feel good to hear that tone especially when she felt as if Satoshi words were directed to her. "What do you mean Ohno-san?" Satoshi realized the changed on her face reaction. "I would like to request for Paternity test and I believe it can be done now even the baby is not born. I know Masaki is easy to convince but not me and his other close friends. Till we see the result, we won't acknowledge the unborn twin as his and we don't wish to see Masaki suffered and be responsible for others without any proof." Keiko tried to keep her composure with a smile but she believed the other can sensed her tense. "Sure you can do that, but it should be request by Masaki himself and yes it can be done before the baby is born but since Yuri is weak and having complication it might be dangerous to both mother and the unborn baby. Maybe you can discuss with Masaki and let me know after both of you made the decision. For now please excuse me as I need to see other patients." Keiko left hurriedly. Jun came closer to Satoshi. "She is surely keep a secret." Jun said to Satoshi who was nodding his head. Keiko felt her heart was going to burst. She thought they accepted it and never expected how protective they are toward their close friend. She can only pray hard now that the secret will be kept at least for now and she will try to stop the paternity test from happening as much as she can if they insist on doing it. "Oh God! pls help me." She whispered to herself.


	11. "I've hancuffed you for your whole life Sho-chan"  "And I'm glad to be handcuffed by you Ma-kun"

Chapter 11

In the present....

 

Sho woke up when he felt light kiss on his lips. He open his eyes to see his husband smiled brightly in front of him. "Ohayo!" Masaki kiss his husband forehead lightly. Sho smiled sweetly while streching his arms. Masaki stand behind of him and gave Sho light massage on the shoulder. He knew it's must be soaring to sleep uncomfortably in the hospital room especially when you sleep while seating on the chair beside the bed. After few minutes Sho pulled Masaki arms to feel his husband closer to his back. "I brought breakfast and change of clothe for you" Masaki whispered in his husband ears and bite the lobe lovingly. "Ryo?" Sho asked when he realized his son was nowhere to be seen. "I left him at home with Shu, he came to look after him." Sho nod his head and move to the bathroom to shower. Rei was hospitalised in a private room so they have their own personal bathroom in it. 

 

Rei woke up smiling seeing her papa beside her. Her eyes looking for Sho. "Daddy gone to take shower." She smiled listening to her papa. "Papa, you are flying tomorrow? Will you be gone for long time again?" " Yes honey, Papa will be flying tomorrow but I dont go far this time so I will come back in 3 days" Masaki pinch his daughter nose. "So tonight daddy has to go home to help you pack your bag." Masaki laughed happily. His daughter knew well the routine of her parents. Since they are back together, Sho is the one who will pack his bag every time he is flying and he was getting used to be pampered that way. "You want daddy to stay here tonight with you or you want papa to stay instead?" Rei shook her head negatively, "No papa need to rest and daddy too. I dont want him to be tired." Masaki felt touch how his 6 years old daughter was so considerate towards her parents. " Will it be ok if you stay alone?"Masaki asked and Rei nod positively trying to convice her papa. A nurse came to help her bath right after Sho finish his shower. Nagase Sensei came when the three of them were having their breakfast. "Wah! Nice smell." Masaki hand a small bowl of fish porridge to the doctor. "My papa is a good cook. Me and Niisan always love his cooking. Daddy marry him because he is a good cook." Sho blushed hearing his daughter's words. Masaki and the doctor just laughed at it. "Rei-chan, can i borrow your papa and daddy for a while? I need to talk to them so you can go home soon." "Haai!" Rei answered shortly while nodding her head and concentrating back on her porridge.

 

"How is my daughter sensei, when can we bring her home?" Sho asked as soon as they reached the doctor room. "She still have fever although the temperature is not as high as the day before. She need to stay for few more days" Their heart sank to hear that. "I understand your worry, Pneumonia caused by bacteria usually takes 1-2 week to fully recover. For normal child, the antibiotic can be taken at home as long it was taken on schedule as per directed by the doctor but for Rei-chan, since she has lower immune system and past medical history, it will be better for her to be here so we can monitor her closely. From the test done before, we had identified the bacteria and the right antibiotic for the treatment. We will put her back on IV so the antibiotic will be given on drip. She have no breathing problem so she don't need the respiratory theraphy for now." Masaki put his arms around Sho who is going to cry soon. "It's ok my dear, she will be fine" Sho nod and wipe the tears that almost fell. "Dont worry Sakurai-san. Its normal for some children and it's not something critical. She will back running before you know it." Nagase sensei nod his head try to assure the loving couple in front of him.

 

The three of them return to the room. Sho turned his body around when the nurse putting the drip line on his daughter body. "Sorry Rei-chan, it will be a bit painful but we have to do this so you can get well soon." Nagase sensei pouting a funny face to make Rei laugh and distracting her from the pain while the nurse setting up the drip on her arm. "It's okay sensei, as long as I can go home soon so I can take care of daddy and niisan when papa is working." Sho turned his head when he heard his daughter reply. " You are such a lovely daughter Rei-chan" Rei smiled blushing to hear the phrase. "Are you okay, honey? Is it painful?" Masaki asked his daughter after the nurse and the doctor left the room. "I'm fine papa, I just want to go home soon." Sho kiss her hand while Masaki rubbing his husband back to calm him. 

 

Masaki read his daughter a story book that she like till she fell back to sleep. She had been sleeping a lot. Nagase sensei had told them it's the effect of the medicine to make her rest. Sho went to sleep on sofa at the corner of the room. Masaki put a blanket on Sho and sit on the sofa. He move his husband head to his lap so he can sleep more comfortably before fell asleep with him. They didnt know how long they have been sleeping till Sho's mother came. Mrs Sakurai just smile looking at both of her son and son in-law. They must be tired and dont have enough sleep. "Kaasan! You came?" Masaki whispered softly so he don't want to wake Sho who is still sleeping soundly on his lap. He moved himself slowly and replaced his lap with a pillow. "What the doctor said?" His mother in-law asked. "She have to be here longer than we thought so they can monitor her closely since her immune system lower than normal kids but there is nothing critical." His mother in law brought the lunch for both of them. Rei had lunch provided by the hospital. As expected from food lover, Sho woke up at the smell of it. "You didnt even realised when I came but you realised when there were nice food around" Mrs Sakurai shoot laser stare to his son. "Gommen ne! Kaasan" He just smiled as his mum pout. "Will you be fine alone when Masaki not around? We can always help you to take care of Ryo temporarily when Rei still here, you know tōsan is free and will be happy to take care of him too." Sho knows it's a good idea but he can't stand to be away from his son for too long too especially when both Masaki and Rei not around. "It's okay kaasan, I can manage it. Masaki won't be away for too long this time. He will be back in three days right?" He turned his head to his husband and the latter nod. "If you say so, but for tonight I think it will be better if Ryo spend the night at our house so both of you can have a good rest tonight. You can come to fetch him to Kindergarten tomorrow and you need to work too." Both just agree to her suggestion. She called Shu to bring Ryo home for today. Sho hugged his mother tightly. Both of them always have a love-hate relationship. His mother was a strict mum since he was a child and she used to go against his decision to date Masaki but now she is the one who he can relied on the most as they lived in Tokyo. Masaki parents lived in Chiba and Sho don't want to trouble them to travel since they are also busy with their Chinese restaurant. So usually they kids will be with them during terms break. "Thank You! Kaasan". His mother left after lunch and promised to come back at night to stay with her granddaughter tonight so Sho can go home and rest. 

 

They left the hospital at 8pm. "Will you be okay honey?" Sho look at his daughter. "Don't worry daddy Obaachan is here with me. You slept here last night and you need to help papa pack his bag so please go home tonight." Sho felt heavy to leave his daughter but he also knew he has responsibility towards his husband. "Papa will come tomorrow before I'm going to airport and I will be back soon. So my princess has to get well soon so you can help papa to take care of daddy and niisan." He pinched his daughter hook nose and kissed her forehead. Masaki heard soft sobs next to him but Sho tried hard not to let his tears fell. "Oh my god, dont you trust me to take care of your daughter? I will call you as soon as possible if there is anything. Now just go, you need to rest and work." Mrs Sakurai shook her head, she never imagined his stubborn son can be this soft when come to his child. He signalled Masaki to pull him out of the room before Sho start to cry. The tears fell as soon as they were in the car. "She is going to be fine Sho-chan. Our princess is a big girl now. "

 

Sho still crying and there is only one way to stop it. Masaki put his hand on his love lap and moving it dangerously to Sho's sensitive part but eyes were still on the road. Sho startled but he can feel his little member responding to the touch. "Ma-kun!" he turned his head to his husband who still had his eyes on the road. "Sorry Sho-chan, that is the only way to stop your cry. Don't worry I will take care of it once we reach home. Sho speechless. He has no word to reply to his husband naughty trick but resolute for a revenge by doing the same to Masaki. He heard Masaki start to moan slowly. "Sho-chan, I'm driving now. It's dangerous." "Then you should not play with fire Ma-kun. " Masaki gave him a quick glance. Sho laughed seeing the pout on his husband face. 

 

Once reach inside their apartment, Masaki hug him from the back when he saw Sho tried to runaway to their room. "Where do you want to go Sho-chan, You can't stop what you've started before you end it properly." The whispered sent shiver down to his spine. "It's not me, you are the one who started it Ma-kun." Sho tried to release himself but failed. Masaki trace his tongue from Sho's earlobe to his neck , leaving a mark there while his hand back to the front. He can hear the uneven breath of his husband "Ma-kun, our daughter in hospital now" "but you are in my arms now and isn't this our most important ritual before I'm flying off?". He knew his daughter in hospital now but he will be away for few days and at least for tonight he need to show him his love although Sho may forget what day is it today. Sho can feel Masaki erection touching his back. His pants tighten, His own erection also called for attention. Masaki carried him princess like to their bedroom and put him gently on the bed before claiming his lips into a passionate kiss. Their hands were busy doing their work till both were naked. Masaki started to spread kisses all over his husband torso. Teeth started marking his territory showing the man beneath belong to no one else but him. His hand pumping his husband erection harder. Sho groaned as he almost reaching his climax. Masaki never failed to bring him to his limit. "Come for me Sho-chan." The whisper aroused him more and he spurted his cum in his husband hand. Masaki licked his hand clean. Still panting, he turned them around and took his husband erection to his mouth. "Sho-cha....!" Masaki moaned and fuck his love mouth harder before coming deep in his throat. He pulled Sho up and claimed his lip to lustful kiss. He can taste himself but he loved it. It is the proof of their desire to each other. "I love you Ma-kun." " I love you too Sho-chan" Sho stop his husband before he could start another round. "Let me pack your luggage first. " Masaki stop him from moving saying that he can do it tomorrow or Masaki can do it himself. "Ma-kun I need to be in office tomorrow morning and I won't have time to do it later. I’ve been doing it for the last 4 years so its my job to do it. I will be all yours after that. I just need 20 minutes." Sho left to washroom to clean himself and left his sulky husband on the bed. He put on his boxer and a his v neck shirt and came back with wet towel to clean his husband who still sulky like a small child. Masaki pulled the silk blanket over his body didn't bother to put on any clothe and sho know tonight will be long for them. At times like this he felt as if he have three kids at home. 

 

After finish packing the luggage and prepare his attire for work tomorrow. He went to kitchen and brought up a bottle of wine which Jun brought yesterday. "Ma-kun, do you want to eat anything?" Sho asked. Masaki still turn his back on him. He didn't felt neither angered nor irritated as he knows that was his husband way of asking to be pampered. "Yes! You!" Masaki gave a short answered without looking at him. He naked himself and slip in under the blanket and back hug his husband closely. Masaki smiled silently when he felt the warmness behind him and the kisses on his back but still refused to turn. "Stop sulking papa, you know how much daddy loves you?" still no reaction. Sho kiss and suck on his love birthmark that always aroused him. Masaki can feel his back being marked with all the sucking. His member started to wake up. Slowly Sho moved his hand to his husband’s erection which was half awake, rubbing it slowly so it will be fully awake. He heard Masaki groaned. "Someone is no longer angry at me" Masaki turned himself and move on top of his love. Sho chuckled seeing the sulking little boy now back to his beautiful man. Masaki said nothing but claiming Sho's lips forcefully into an intense kiss. Sho look at his husband's eyes. Dark full of lust. He could feel heat in his body and it's enough to bring his member back to life. They broke the kiss panting for air. "Ma.. make.. love to me.. Ma-kun" He manage to say the words in between. "Your order is my command my dear." Masaki replied softly mark his neck and lead both of them to a long night of pleasure. 

 

Masaki kissed his husband forehead when they were lying on their bed in their matching pyjamas after the shower. "Did i hurt you my dear? Sorry I just love you too much" Sho who resting his back on his husband torso looked up at him pouting his lips asking for a light kiss. "I'm sore but I love it. Dont worry, Ma-kun, I will be fine." Sho rest his head back on Masaki chest and Masaki hug him tightly. Sho loved the warmth feeling around him. "Sho-chan, I have some thing for you." He took out a box from the side drawer beside him and gave it to Sho. Originally he planned to give it in a high class restaurant witness by their kids but he canceled the plan when Rei was admitted to hospital. Sho open the red velvet box to find a pair of Cartier white gold Love Bracelets. "M❤S:Sakuraiba" were engraved at the back of both bracelets. Sho frowned as he tried to remember if he forgetting any important dates but nothing came to his mind. Masaki smiled at his confused face. It's not Sho's fault as they never celebrate this day before but when he met Jun at the same place they met before, he felt the need to celebrate the day as it was the beginning of their love chapter. "Let me see.." Masaki took his phone and look at the time then show the date to Sho. "Don't you remember? This is the day we first met 8 years ago at the Sushi restaurant with Jun. I just want to mark this day as our beginning or more as the day i fell in love with you at first sight when I saw you standing beside Jun." Sho look at the bracelets again. There were tears in his eyes. "Why do you cry? Don't you like it?" Sho sit up and look directly to his husband eyes. "Nope! These are tears of happiness. I'm happy, grateful and thankful to have you in my life. Thank you Ma-kun for loving me this much and I can't imagined my life without you." They help each other to put it on their hand. "I've hancuffed you for your whole life Sho-chan" "And I'm glad to be handcuffed by you Ma-kun" Sho claim his husband lips for a lovely kiss and once again sharing their love before left to the dream land.


	12. I Love you and only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When jealousy get the best of you.

Chapter 12

 

The last thing he wanted was to quarrel with his husband on the day he will be flying off but Sho can't help it when he saw the red mark on his neck which can't be covered even after he put on his tie. Although it's not big but it's obvious to those who saw it to know it was not a mosquito bite. He didn't remember when his husband put his mark there and he knew Masaki did it because he knew Sho will meet Okada Junichi, Director of Operation for their resort in Okinawa. "Sho-chan, you also did that to me." Masaki pointed the mark on his neck. "Masaki, my mark won't be seen as soon as you put on your tie but your mark here still can be seen" Masaki know how angry Sho was when he start to call him by his first name. "I don't know why are you so angry when I believe everyone in the office know that you are my husband Sho although you never officially introduced me to them, so isn't it normal to have that on your neck unless you don't want someone to see it and that is why you didn't tell me today meeting will be the regional meeting with all the operation directors in Japan" Masaki knew it's was his fault. Sho always care about his professionalism when come to his work especially after he was promoted as Regional Director of Operation. He can't help to feel jealous when he knows his ex-rival will also be there. "Aiba Masaki, like you said everyone knows that you are my husband, we made love almost every day and you even handcuffed me last night so I really can't understand your jealousy. I'm not only meeting with him but with everyone else. This is the reason why I don't want to tell you about today meeting because I know this will happen. If you were to talk about jealousy, I think I'm the one who should be worry when you are always surrounded by good looking stewards and pilots and don't think I don't notice how some of them scanning your body" Sho glanced at his watched, he know this argument won't end and he need to leave soon if he don't want to be late for the meeting. Both ate their breakfast without anymore words to cool themselves. Sho can't understand Masaki jealousy when he clearly chose him over the other guy who interested in him but they never actually date. He did like this side of his husband but not if it will affect his work. He didn't want to give his staff reason to gossip behind him. "I love you and will always love you only Aiba Masaki." He whispered softly to his husband ear as he pecked lightly on his cheek and left. Masaki can feel Sho sincerity and anger in his words. He scolded himself for being so childish and caused the argument. 

 

Jun met Sho in the lobby. He look attractive and gorgeous in his suit. Manly and Jun understood well why Sho became one of his hotel best attraction among the staff. His smile was enough to break his shippers' heart. Seeing him in his suit, it's hard to believe Masaki is the one in control of their relationship. He can see that his best friend was not in good mood today, something unusual especially when Masaki will be flying. "Hey! You don't look good today" Sho stare at him intensely. "Did you tell Masaki today will be the regional meeting?" Jun just nod and Sho elbow him near his stomach not so hard but enough to show his irritation. "Ouch! What's wrong?" Although not hard to break his rib but Jun can feel a bit pain. "You know how much Masaki jealous of Okada which I believe you know well the reason behind his jealousy and it's all thanks to you we had a quarrel this morning." Sho was more irritated when Jun laughed loudly. "That is why he marked you there to warn Okada not to come near you? Oh my god I can't believe Masaki still jealous of him." Jun just ignored the laser stares from Sho and walk to his room as soon as they reach their floor. 

 

Masaki hang his pilot uniform at the back seat and drove to his parent in law house to fetch Ryo to his Kindergarten and will wait for Sho at hospital. The latter promised to meet him and send him to the airport. His mind still thinking about this morning argument caused by his stupidity. Okada Junichi, he met that guy for the first time few months after their marriage in LA. Sho was promoted as Regional Director of Operations and they were having a celebration party for him. He heard about how Okada had been trying to woo Sho from Jun while they were separated. Although they went out few times but Sho assured him they were nothing more than friend's outing and they had never slept together. Jun had assured him about it too although that guy never give up and still tried his best to win Sho's heart. He saw eyes of disappointment when Sho introduced him as his husband he felt that guy eyes never left them the whole night. When he asked Sho about it "Ma-kun! I can't even open my heart to sleep with any random guy, how can I love someone else when it was still filled with memories of you" He knew Sho was honest with him but he just can't help to be jealous because the way that guy looking at his husband never change till now. He message Jun to ask if the meeting started and how is Sho. A call came as a reply. "You are pathetic senpai" What he heard from Jun as soon as he picked up his call. "Yes I know and you don't have to remind me." Jun laughed listening to his friend reply. Jun lectured him for being childish when Sho had surrendered his life and soul for him. "The meeting going to start soon and will continue till lunch but I believe Sho had silent his phone. We will have a break at 10.30 am. I think it will be good to send him a message. He was not smiling since morning till now and he kept looking at your new handcuff" Masaki nod his head although he knew Jun can't see it. Masaki drove to hospital and sent Sho a massage.

 

To: My Love  
I'm sorry for being childish.  
I just love you too much.  


 

1 minute...  


 

5 minute...  


 

10 minute...  


 

No reply came till he reached hospital.

 

Rei was waiting for him with her huge smile. "Papa! Why do you look so sad? Do you fight with daddy?" "Do I look really bad?" He asked his daughter. Rei nod. "Do you made him angry again?" Masaki just nod. His daughter pat his head to comfort him and its felt great to be comforted by her. Once again, he realized how much his daughter had grown up and understood her environment better. "Don't worry papa, you know daddy can't be angry with you for long time he love you so much." "No! Daddy love you and niisan more than me" At first Masaki felt weird having this conversation with his daughter but he wanted to see how much more she will surprised him with her words. "No, papa! Every time when you flying for a long time, daddy always sad. Sometime I saw him crying after talking to you on the phone because he missed you. That is why we always sleep with him when you are not around. We don't want him to be sad and lonely. We knew it because we missed you too." Masaki kissed her forehead and glad his kids know how much their parents love each other 

 

The meeting was chaired by Jun's father and both Jun and Sho sat on each of his side. He felt vibration in his pocket. He saw a message from Masaki but ignored it. He need to focus on the meeting now although his mind still think of this morning. It's not only Masaki's fault but he was at fault too for not only over reacted but he was the caused of Masaki insecurities. What Masaki said this morning is true. He realized that he never once officially introduced Masaki as his husband to the others although some may knew it from the photos in his office and stories they might heard before but never from his own mouth. He kept his phone back in his pocket and got ready to do his presentation for his regional quarterly achievement. He knew there are eyes set on him since he sat on his chair this morning which also one of the reason why he can't fully blamed Masaki for his jealousy. How he wished he could pulled that eyes out. 

 

He saw Jun signal to look at his phone after he was back on his seat. "Masaki sent gift for everyone you will see it in awhile." He turned to Jun looking confused. Once it's time for a break, trays of colourful cupcakes from his favourite bakery made the entrance along with coffees and teas prepared for their short break. His secretary came with a note in her hand, smiling happily. "This note came along with the cupcakes Sakurai-san" She nods and excused herself.  


 

"Something sweet to brighten your lovely day  
-Your Sunshine, Masaki"  


 

Sho can't stop himself from smiling from ear to ear to even realized the father and son beside him. "How I wish my son will follow your step to settle down. Don't you feel jealous Jun? I'm scared if one day Toma will get tired of you." That voice startled him. "Come on uncle stop teasing me and aren't you happy to have Jun loving his work more than his love." He can see the irritated face of his friend. "Surely not, I rather he forgot about work instead of his love" both laughed at irritated Jun who bumped in to Okada when he tried to move away. Jun planned to confronted him about his way of looking at Sho but he heard his father's voice before he could said anything. "Hi Okada-san, do you like the cupcake? Thanks to Sho husband we got to enjoy a sweet morning. What a lovely couple aren't they. Do send my thanks to Masaki, Sho and Okada-san" Jun's dad lower his voice but loud enough for Sho, Jun and Okada to hear it. "I think you have to be careful on your way of looking at others especially at someone else's husband. I don't wish to have any bad rumour spreading around especially when it involved my two lovely sons." Jun's father left Okada speechless and get back to his seat to continue their meeting. Both Jun and Sho returned to their seat. Sho was thankful to his best friend's father and replied his husband message before the meeting started.

 

To: My Sunshine  
The cupcakes were lovely but you are yet to be forgiven  
See you at 2pm in my office in your full uniform.  
Tell the receptionist that you are my husband and  
my secretary will bring you up  
Tell Rei I will come after sending you to Airport.

 

Yes he didn't want his staff to gossip at his back but he also want them to know the only man in his heart. He message his secretary to inform her about his husband coming to his office. He felt like showing off his beautiful man to everyone. Masaki smiled reading at the message. Sho may said he yet to be forgiven but seeing how Sho want him to be there was a good signed. He left as soon as he finish his lunch that his mother in law brought for him. His parents will reach from Chiba tomorrow to help Sho taking care of their daughter for few days while he is away. There were less crowd during mid of the week so his brother will be able to handle their restaurant on his own.

 

Masaki reached the office tower of the hotel around 1.45pm. He can see the surprised look on the receptionist face after he introduce himself and when Sho secretary came down to bring him up. This is the first time he officially came to his office like this. Usually he will just wait for him at the lobby or the car park. Masaki waited outside his room as he was informed by the secretary that Sho was still in a short discussion in his room with the other directors and both Matsumoto. Sho smiled brightly when he saw his Mr Pilot as soon as he opened his office door, in his uniform and his cap in his hand. Sho can't help to fall for him again as Masaki look so dashing in it. Sho proudly introduced Masaki as his husband and the person who treated them the cupcake earlier in front of everyone. He dont want Masaki to have any reason to feel insecure. He want to ensure Masaki, Sakurai Sho in this office is not a different person but a part of Sakurai Sho who is madly in love with him. Everyone shook his hands and thanked him for the sweet treats including Okada. Jun's father hugged him tightly and introduced him as his another son who he had known since he was in junior high school. Jun father was known as humble and open mind person. Although some member of the board director were not happy with his unconventional thought on homosexual and tried to remove him from his position, which they claimed will tarnish the company image, his outstanding achievement for the company can't give them enough reason to threw him out of his own build company. Same goes for both Jun and Sho, their achievement and their commitment to their works stop others from questioning their ability and their climb to success just because of who they are. Jun's father and Masaki went back to Sho's room while both Sho and Jun went to send off the others to elevator. Both Jun and Sho realised the disappointment in Okada eyes but as a superior and colleague, Sho had to draw the clear line. "Served him right" Jun blurted as soon as the elevator door closed. Sho laughed and gave him a soft smack on his head before walking back to his room. They talk for a while before Jun and his father left to go back to their respective room. "Have a safe flight Masaki and make sure my son reach Singapore safely. I hope Rei-chan get well soon." Masaki thanked him for the well wishes when he heard the old man voice again "Oh! you don't have to worry about Okada-san as I've warned him this morning and seeing Sho introduced you to everyone I believe he got the message clearly" Both Sho and Masaki felt the heat on their faces. Sho locked the door and turn to his husband who was ready to pinned him against the door. "So am I forgiven now?" he whispered sexily to Sho ears. Sho nod and pulled his husband closer to claim his lips into a passionate kiss which they missed this morning due to their argument. "I love you Ma-kun and only you." Sho whispered in between their kiss.

 

*****************************************************************  


 

"Ninomiya-san, there is a lady here looking for you" his secretary voice disrupt his concentration on his monitor. He didn't remember setting any appointment with anyone that afternoon. "Erika-san! I don't remember made any appointment to meet anyone today" "She didn't made any appointment Ninomiya-san but she said she need to see you urgently. Her name is Keiko Kitagawa, Kitagawa sensei." Nino stunned to hear the name. He remembered their last meeting which didn't end in a good terms. To hear that name again after 6 years was unpleasant in his ears but he need to know why she came and look for him instead of the one who had direct business with her. "Let her in...."


	13. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past came back to you...

Chapter 13

 

Sho was quiet during the whole journey to the airport. It was always like that. Masaki closed his eyes and rest his mind as he knew what was on his lover mind right now. Sho had always worry when he was on the air especially after the disappearance of Air France Flight 447 years back. "Sho-chan!" Masaki look at his husband after their car parked in the parking lot. He squeezed his hand softly. He pulled Sho chin so the latter look at him with glistening eyes. "I will be fine Sho-chan, I will come back soon" He kissed Sho forehead to ensure him. Sho hate himself to be such a cry baby every time he send his husband off. It's been years but nothing ever changed. He didn't hate the fact that Masaki is a pilot because thanks to his career he met him but he just can't stop his worry. "I'm sorry Ma-kun, to make you sad every time you want to fly." Masaki wiped Sho tears with his thumb and claimed his lips to calm his lover. "It's okay, my dear. I know you were worried because you love me and I love you too." He pecked Sho cheek softly before left the car. Sho never send him till the departure hall because he knows Sho will cry. Sho start the engine once Masaki out of his view. Jun sent him a photo of him and Masaki after few minutes he left the airport. He replied with a failed selfie photo of himself. He drove to hospital to see his little princess. 

 

"Mama! Papa!" Sho surprised to see his in law family were there talking to his own parents. "Masaki told me you will be reaching tomorrow?" "Yuu-chan want to visit Rei too. So we came today since the restaurant was closed." He hug his brother in law tightly. "Daddy!" Rei called as soon as she heard his voice. Sho stood by his princess side. "Papa left? Have you both made up?" Sho look at her puzzled. "How did you know we fight?" He asked. "Papa look ugly when he came this morning." Sho laughed at her description. "Don't worry princess, we are fine now." Rei smiled at her daddy. Nagase Sensei came to check on Rei. "We will see her condition in these 3 days. If the medicine working well, we will be able to discharge her by this weekend." Sho glad to hear it. Masaki brother left after a while since he had to drive back to Chiba and prepare for their restaurant's operation tomorrow. Sho left with his parents in law after a while as he need to reach home before dinner. Nino fetched Ryo from the kindergarten and will send him home later. Satoshi had already at Sho's house to cook dinner for everyone. Tomorrow Satoshi will fetch Ryo to kindergarten. Fortunately, Koharu went to the same kindergarten so they can help each other when this happen. His mother in law volunteered to stay overnight in the hospital but he didn't wish to trouble her after her long journey from Chiba. He was thankful that his in law were here to help him with Ryo. "Daddy will come back later princess" he kissed his daughter fore head and left when his sister came to accompany Rei-chan while he went home. There is no words can describe how thankful and grateful they are to their families and close friends. Although both of their families took a long time to accept their interest and choice but now they are their pillars of strength for both Masaki and himself. 

 

They are welcomed with delicious smell of home cooked meal. "Tadaima!" "Okaeri!" Satoshi shouted from the kitchen. "nice smell Toshi-ni and thank you for cooking the dinner for us." Sho gave him a brotherly hug. "It's okay Sho-chan, Masaki cooked for us too when both me and Nino were busy with our work." Satoshi clean his hand and went to greet Masaki parents while Sho help him to set the table. "Are you going back to hospital later?" Satoshi asked. Sho nodded and went to his room to shower as soon as he finished setting up the table. Nino reached when it was almost 8pm. He was so happy to receive the side dishes that his mother send along with Masaki's parents. They left after dinner. "Ryo! Listen to grandma and grandpa okay. Don't be naughty and daddy will see you tomorrow." He hugged his son tightly. Ryo cried wanted to follow him. He felt guilt as he didn't get to spend much time with him this few days. "When Rei-chan will come home I miss her and I want to see her." Although they have different personality but they are always together and Sho understood how Ryo felt now when he was left alone without her. 4 years ago he was young to understand the meaning of lonely without his sister but not now. "Ryo! Daddy know you miss her. You have to behave well and pray for her fast recovery so she can come home soon. Tonight you stay at home with grandma and grandpa so daddy can accompany her at hospital. You don't want her to be alone right?" Ryo stop his cry and nod his head although Sho still heard his soft sobs. "Don't worry Sho-kun, we will take care of him. Tomorrow mama and I will go to hospital after Satoshi fetched Ryo to school.". "Thank you Papa Mama sorry to trouble you with our kids." Sho had told Masaki not to trouble his parents but its seemed that his parents in law insist to come and help. "It's okay, we used to trouble Masaki's grandparents when we are busy starting up our restaurant too. In time like this is when we parents need to support our children. Don't worry I think you have to leave now Rei-chan waiting for you." His mother in law push him out of the door. Sho laughed and said his good bye to Ryo who now seated happily on his grandpa laps while listening to the story that his grandpa read for him. 

 

Sho reached when it was almost midnight. Rei was sleeping soundly alone as his sister left a while ago since she have to work early the next day. He stared at her face, calm. It felt as if it was just yesterday he first met with them. Only God knows how much he missed those nights when both Rei and Ryo were crying for Masaki when he wasn't around. It was hectic but those moments taught him how to be a father and it were those moments that proved how wrong he was when he thought Masaki was happy. He realized how hard it was for Masaki to handled everything by himself. He still remembered the first moment when Masaki introduce them to him after Rei liver operation. Ryo with his easy going nature, had no problem to accept him while Rei was a bit reluctant as if she was scared to lost her father to him. It took almost a month for the princess to open up to him. He felt his phone vibrated. A message came along with a photo of the two best friends reached safely at their hotel. Sho felt his eyes heavy and fell asleep beside his princess. 

 

Nino lying with his face down on his bad. He was tired, too tired after working late for nights due to the new game launch. Thankfully now all the testing done and waited for the marketing and public relation team to do their job. Fortunately, Satoshi yet to start his new exhibition so he can focus on his work in office while Satoshi focus on household matter and their daughter. He missed both of them especially his lover touch since he always reached after both were asleep and he was too tired to enjoy their night. He felt the soft fingers massaging his shoulder. "Koharu!" he asked. His daughter had been throwing tantrum and keep crying since he picked her up from kindergarten till Sho house then to their house. "Slept." Satoshi replied while his finger start to move under his husband shirt. "I think she hated me for leaving her too much these day." Nino tried to hold his breath but his junior reacted differently. "Maybe she missed her To-chan just like how her papa missed him." Satoshi whispered in his lover's ear and licked his earlobe. Satoshi heard his love uneven breath. Tonight he will get his revenge for his lonely nights for the past few weeks. He turned Nino around so now he was lying on his back. "I miss you Kazu" he claimed his lips into lustful kiss. Nino saw his husband dark eyes filled with lust. their fingers moved to free each other from their clothes. Satoshi look at his naked lover. They had been together for more than 20 years now but never had enough of each other and Koharu completed their love although it took him years to convince him to adopt a child and following their best friend steps to get married officially in US. Satoshi traced an invisible path from the earlobe to Nino jaw line and stop at his neck. Sucking hard on it and earned loud moan from the one beneath him. His tongue continued his way till his hardened erection, playfully playing with it tips before engulfed it. "Tos....shi" Nino's moan aroused him more. He love to see him surrendered to him. The hotness around his member made Nino thrust even deeper to his husband mouth. The suck became harder, Satoshi playing with his ball massaging and squeezing it brought him to his limit till he came in his mouth. Satoshi drunk till the last drop. Nino still breathless when he felt fingers teasing his entrance. "I miss you Kazu" Satoshi hand holding Nino's member pumping it to bring it back to life. "Tos..." Nino can't finish his word when Satoshi thrust deep in him without any preparation. Its pain but a pleasure pain. It showed how much he was desired by his love. Loud moan heard when he hit the right place. Its then Nino found himself being pulled up sitting on his lover's lap. His hands wrapped immediately around his Toshi’s neck as he was moving up and down. He locked his legs around Satoshi’s waist bringing him even closer as the rhythm increased. Satoshi’s hand grabbing his licking erection firmly, pumping it fast matching the hips’ rhythm. Satoshi continued to thrust inside him faster and harder. His teeth buried on Nino's neck that once again brought him up to his limits until his head fell behind shooting his orgasm on their stomachs and Satoshi’s hands moaning his lover's name and Satoshi came after deep in him. With his hands still wrapped the latter's neck, Nino buried his teeth in it to marked his territory "I miss you too, My Toshi." Nino whispered still panting for his breath. Satoshi carried him to the bathroom for a hot steamy bath together. 

 

"Are you Okay baby?" Satoshi asked. He felt sorry but he miss the one beside him too much. "I'm surely not okay for another round. You've drained me tonight. Hope you get your revenge for leaving you alone past nights." The intensity of their love making drained his energy but he love it and it had always been like this whenever he had new game launched. A night of Satoshi's revenge after being left alone for nights. Satoshi pulled him closer and kiss his husband forehead. Nino loved to be in his warmth. "Toshi! Keiko came to my office this afternoon." Satoshi frowned, wondered if Nino was talking about the same Keiko that he thought of. Nino looked at his husband confused face, as if he understood what on his mind he replied "Yes Keiko Kitagawa, Yuri's best friend." "Why she came?" Nino Sighed "Apparently, she was looking for Masaki." "After all these years? what she wants now?" Satoshi didn't want his best friend to be reminded of the past and his happiness disturbed again. "She's leaving Japan soon so she said she need to settle the things that was left by Yuri and ....?" Nino can't bring the word out of his mouth. Just the other day Rei-chan asked him about it and now it became reality. He lost in his thought."Nino.. and?" Satoshi saw a trace of worry on Nino's face. " The twins real father are looking for Masaki too." "What!" Satoshi was shocked to hear the last sentence. Why now when they are happy. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Nino looked at the woman who was standing in front of him now. She still look the same and he can fell the awkward aura between them. Its expected since its been long time since the last time they saw each other. The both sat on the sofa in Nino's room, silent till Erika-san brought drinks for them. It was Nino who started to talk. "I'm quite busy with the new game launching soon, so I would appreciate it if we can talk straight to the point." Keiko can sense the coldness in Nino's voice. "I see you are still cold as before". Keiko replied with a smile. How she wished she can just left right now but this guy is his only source to find Masaki. "Well! As what I remembered, I don't think we are close to be friendly with each other" Keiko hated the sarcasm tone in Nino's word. "I'm looking for Masaki" Nino frowned. "For what? I think you have no business with him and you've made him suffered enough." Anger started to build in him. He can never forget what this woman did to his best friend. "I think that between me and Masaki." Keiko don't want to back down. "I'm not going to tell you if I didn't know the reason. Knowing how sly you can be, I can't let him suffered because of your trick again." She can feel pained in her heart to be called like that but he can't blame Nino as she was at fault too. Keiko have no other choice than to tell Nino the truth why she need to meet Masaki. She can see the worry in his face. Despite of the coldness, she knew how much Nino cared about his best friend. "Leave your contact and I promised that I will passed it to Masaki when he is back but I can't promised if he will call you or not. He is not alone and they are living happily right now." Keiko understand what Nino meant that is why he came to see Nino, he is one of the person who can convinced Masaki to meet her. "That is why I came to see you because I know you can convinced him to meet me." Nino didn't like what he heard. "Since you know it, I believe you also know that I can convinced him not to meet you if I'm convinced it will caused him trouble." Keiko nod, she finished her tea and left. "Why now?" The same questions repeated in his mind.


	14. When the truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can I make her happy when I was frustrated being betrayed by the one whom I thought was suffering because of me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the past when Masaki found out the truth

Chapter 14

 

6 years ago...

 

Nino can't hold his anger. He threw the photos that Jun brought in the air. What they had suspected was true. After Satoshi and Jun met Yuta 2 days ago, The other guy had promised to help them retrieved the CCTV record and 2hours ago Jun went to met him to get the CCTV recording and photos of the shots. From the photos, it was clearly shown Yuri adding something into Masaki drinks when he left their table. "This may not be able to prove much but I think we can used these photos to get her best friend to spill the beans." Jun said and the couple in front of him agreed. The rage in their heart can't be described in one word. The lie had turned their best friend's life into a mess. Nino glanced at his watch, 5pm, it's still early and he was sure Yuri's best friend will still be in the hospital. He took his wallet and his car key while both Jun and Satoshi picked up the photos that he threw just now. No one said anything as they know how angry Nino was to throw it like that. They will do whatever needed to get the truth out before Masaki back in Japan. 

 

They found Keiko in Yuri's room, the lady was shocked to see the three of them. "Sensei, can we talk?" Nino asked. Keiko nodded without any voice as she scared it will wake Yuri up and lead them out of the room. Keiko didn't feel good as if she can read the guys mind. "I've told you before if you want to do the paternity test, Masaki must requested for it personally. "I don't think we need to go that far as I've found something interesting which I believed you had the answer for it" Keiko never see this man before and she felt uncomfortable with his demanding tone. "I think it's better for us to talk at somewhere else if you don't want any of your colleague to find out the dirty things that both you and Yuri did to our friend." Nino sound threatening and Keiko brought them to a bench at the park on the right side of the hospital. Not many people will be there as most patients had to be in their room since the visiting hours almost end. What they didn't realized was there were a pair of eyes following them. 

 

"What is this about?" Keiko felt uneasy especially with the demanding guy who she never saw before. From other's view they were a group of friends talking especially when Jun sat beside her while the other two stand in front of them. "Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Jun Matsumoto, Masaki's best friend." Keiko stunned to hear the name. Don't tell me he is the... "Well if you are wondering if I am the heir of Matsumoto Groups than yes I am." Jun is not someone who is proud of his status but he hoped this will help them in this situation. "We have something interesting to show you." Nino handed her an envelope and his phone. Keiko gulped when she saw the video and photos, she tried to find an excused but nothing came to her mind. "I'm not sure what are you trying to prove with this, even if Yuri did what in the photos and video, it did not proved that Masaki was not the father." She tried to be braved but she knew her voice betrayed her. "I understood your point but I also over heard you mentioned to the other doctor last week that Yuri's was in her 27th weeks of pregnancy but the night which Yuri claimed she slept with Masaki was less than 6months ago as per date shown in the photos and if you are asking how I know, well he met me right after he left from her apartment and I have the call and message history. " Nino replied and as if a cat got her tongue, no words came out. Satoshi who had been quiet suddenly started to speak. "Sensei, We understood you love your friend and her condition now is not getting better but we also love our friend and we can't afford to see his life ruined because of a mistake which was not his. If you won't tell us the truth I believe this prove may help us to start official investigation which may put your friend and yourself in bad position." Jun cleared his throat before adding "And I believe you are aware how my strong connection will help us to obtain more proof and we will be able to prove our accusation was perfectly right." Keiko knew there was no way out for her. Tears fell on her cheeks. She just hope her friend could at least be happy even for a short while but maybe this is what God were showing to them as a punishment for selfishly broke the happiness of other for their own.

 

There was no way out but to admit their wrong. "I'm Sorry!" She took a deep breath before continued "I admit that Masaki is not the father of Yuri's child. Yuri was left by her boyfriend as soon as he knew she was pregnant. He didn't love her but dated her as a revenge for his brother. Due to her health she can't abort her pregnancy and the last thing she wants was for her kids to grow up in an orphanage as she know how lonely it can be." Keiko can't hold her tears any longer. "That didn't gave her any rights to break someone else happiness" Nino snapped at her before she could continue. His voice louder than what he meant to. Fortunately no one was around them. "I know it, I've had never agreed with her decision and I did felt guilty whenever I saw Masaki gloomy face when he accompanied her but I'm the only one she had now" "So you are saying it's okay for her just because she had no one? Are you kidding me?" It was Satoshi who raised his voice something which you could hardly seen happened as he usually won't show any reaction. "I know what we did was wrong but please for this once, Yuri condition was really bad now and it might be fatal for her. Please for once even if it is just for a short period, I want her to be happy." Keiko brought both her hand in front of her face as if begging to the three men. Jun was getting more furious with her earnest request and if he was not sane he would had strangled her to death. Jun stood up and when he was about to say something they heard a familiar voice behind them. "How could I make her happy when I was frustrated being betrayed by the one whom I thought was suffering because of me?" "Masaki! What are you doing here?" Jun asked. "I should asked you the same question Jun? And I'm really disappointed with three of you who kept me in the darkness." Masaki turned and walk to his car. He ignored the voices called for him, what he needed now was to be out of that place. His mind was blank and he need to be alone. He was worried about his wife and changed his flight back with his colleague so he can reached earlier. He wanted to surprised her but never expected to be surprised by the truth. When he reached the hospital a while ago, he saw the four of them walking to the park and was surprised to see Jun was also among of them. Jun stopped talking to him when he broke off with Sho so seeing Jun there with them made he felt uneasy and his curiosity won over him. He followed them and had been listening to the whole conversation. He felt pathetic of himself. He was so stupid to allowed himself be cheated and brought into this mess. He didn't know what to think of right now. He just drove to anywhere his heart want him to go. 

 

The other four were left speechless. They never expected to see Masaki there. Nino keep trying to call him but the phone ring was left unanswered and eventually went to voice mail. "Let him be, I think he need to be alone now." Satoshi stop Nino to call Masaki and turn to Keiko "Thank You Sensei for telling us the truth. Please take care of Yuri and we will contact you after we manage to talk to Masaki." The three men left Keiko who was deep in her thought. What will happen now? What she was supposed to tell Yuri when he asked for him? She can't find the answers for her own questions. 

 

Masaki parents shocked to see their son reached late that night. Their relationship was not going well after the marriage as his parents can't accept the unborn baby belong to him. He still remembered her mother's word that night when he told them about the news, "You may a grown up man now but I know my son well and I knew well that you will never do that." Now what his parents thought proved to be true. Masaki didn't know how to face them but he had no choice. He wanted to go back to Minato but he knew Satoshi will be able to find him there and seeing Sho's photos will hurt him more as it reminded him how he hurt the guy due to his own stupidity. He was thankful that their restaurant still filled with a lot of customers so his parents were busy to asked him any questions. He went to his room and cried as much as he wanted. He let himself drown in his sorrow. 

 

Yuri smiled widely as soon as she saw her best friend. "You look happy today." Keiko asked although she knew the reason of that happiness. "Masaki will be back today." She missed her husband and can't wait to see him. She waited till night but he never came. She tried to call his mobile but it went to voicemail. She felt asleep and the moment she woke up it was the next morning. She tried to call again and it went to voicemail. Keiko tried to avoid talking about him when she asked if Masaki contacted her. She knew her friend had kept something from her as she knew how well Keiko always avoiding her if she can't brought herself to lie to Yuri. She asked when Keiko came during to check on her during lunch, "Keiko, are you hiding something from me?" Keiko shook her head negatively without saying anything as she knew her voice will betrayed her. She was about to leave the room when Yuri grabbed her wrist. "Keiko, I didnt know you for few days but almost my whole life and I knew you were hiding something from me." Keiko was torn. Telling the truth will cause more stress for her which may worsened her condition but hiding it from her was not a good option too. "Masaki came and left and I'm not sure if he will ever come back to see you again" Keiko took out the photos from her doctor's gown pocket. Her eyes widened, Yuri never expected to see this photos. She look at her best friend for explanation. "Masaki best friends came last two night with this photos. The bar belong to one of their close friend. I'm sorry Yuri, I was cornered to tell the truth and Masaki happened to hear our conversation." "But he supposed to come back yesterday?" That was what Masaki told her. "I believe he came back earlier because he worried about you. I'm really sorry Yuri." Tears flowed on her cheeks. When she thought she could feel happiness, it gone before it even started. It's not her friend or Masaki's friends fault it's her own fault for lying. She was sure Masaki will never come to see her again. She wonder what will happen to her kids after they were born now? Masaki won't took care of them since he knew they are not his. Keiko can't find any words to comfort her best friend only tears flowing seeing how miserable her friend's life was. 

 

Masaki woke up when he heard the noise of the familiar voices in the living room which meant they managed to find him. It's been 4 days since the day he heard the truth. He had called his work place to asked for urgent leave as he needs to clear his mind. He closed himself in his own room. His parents and his brother tried to talk to him but he preferred to keep silent. It was not a surprised for his friends to be there as they had known each other for a long times and their family knew each other. They know him too well to know where is he or else his mother would called anyone of them to asked. He went to shower and greeted them in the living room. "Ohayo!" Everyone look at him. Masaki stop his mother from setting up the table for him to have breakfast. "It's okay mama, it's almost lunch time, we will be having lunch outside." his friends understood that he wanted to talk outside of his house. "I think that will be good. Go to the beach so your friend can have a fresh air. They must be tired from the late night drive." His father suggested. He nodded and excused himself with his best friends. They went to fishing harbour. Nino didn't really like it but he didn't dared to say anything. Masaki look haggard and gloomy. Masaki barely ate his lunch and was silent while the others were talking about various things from their memories during their high school time to their current life but Masaki still keep silent as if he was not part of it. After lunch they went to sit at the nearby jetty.

 

Masaki was the first the broke the silence. "Jun! Please don't tell anything to Sho." all the eyes on him. "Why! He should know the truth so both of you can get back together. I don't want to see both of you suffering like this" Jun thought it's right to let Sho know the truth." "What right do I have to come to his life again when he was suffering because of my stupidity. I don't want him to suffer with a pathetic man like me. Even Yuri lied to me but legally I'm still her husband and the father of the unborn child." "But you can applied to annulled the marriage. She lied to you" Nino clearly frustrated with Masaki. He was not sure if Masaki is too kind or too innocent in handling his matter. "We are sorry Masaki to keep you in the darkness but believe us, we just want you to be happy." Satoshi put his arms around Masaki's shoulder. "I know Toshi-ni and I'm thankful for what you've done so I knew the truth. I've been thinking a lot these four days. I'm angry with her for fooling me and I'm also angry for myself for being so stupid. But I can understand her desperation. I know I have to end this marriage but not now when I know her condition is bad. She broke my happiness and made me suffered but If I do the same to her when she was in her current condition, then there won't be any difference between me and her." Jun and Nino look at each other. That is Masaki, always put others first before him despite being hurt. Nino felt his phone vibration and ignored it when he saw the caller. They asked him picked it up when the caller kept calling. He excused himself and answered the call far from the others. "Ninomiya speaking!" After talking for few minutes he came back to them. "We have to go back to Tokyo now. Yuri condition worsened and they need to operate her urgently so they need the guardian approval." Masaki called his mother to inform her that he has to go to hospital urgently and he will come back other day to take his car. Jun drove as fast as he can to the hospital. All of them were angry with her but for now Masaki is still her legal guardian and knowing Masaki, they knew he won't ignored her.

 

Fortunately, the traffic was smooth maybe because its working hours. They reached the hospital in an hour. Shinomiya sensei explained to Masaki briefly of the condition and the risks. Shinomiya sensei promised him to do his best to save both the mother and the babies but Masaki knew the chances was slim. They brought Yuri to the operating theatre as soon as they got the approval from Masaki. Keiko had informed him that she had told Yuri the truth about what happened few days ago when she kept waiting for him. They met in front of operating theatre door. Masaki hold her hand and told her everything will be fine. He lowered down his head when he saw Yuri tried to talk to him. "I'm sorry Masaki" Yuri said it with much difficulties before they pushed her to the theatre. Masaki felt guilty as he felt it was him who made her condition worsened. "Don't blame yourself Masaki-kun. Her condition was already complicated since the start of the pregnancy and Yuri was thankful for all you did for her all this while." Keiko was not allowed to join the operation since they have personal relationship. The operation went on for such a long time leaving Masaki restless the whole time. His parents reached hospital in the evening. It was more than six hours but no one came out to update them of the outcome. Keiko had been crying till there was no more tears. Satoshi sat beside him and patted his back to comfort him but they knew nothing will help right now. 

 

After almost 10 hours the door finally opened. Masaki legs turned jelly when Shinomiya sensei told him the sad news. Although they manage to save the twins, Yuri can't be save due to haemorrhage. Keiko fell on her knees crying loudly when she heard the news. Masaki mother tried to calm her. Masaki can't hear anything right now, he felt as if the timed stopped moving. He was so shocked that he can't even cry. He may not loved her but they had spent some time together and he saw all her suffering. He can't accepted the fact that she was gone. What about the twin? They need their mother. He hope this was just a nightmare and he need to woke up. Satoshi still held him by his side and his mother stayed with Keiko. Jun, Nino and Masaki father went to arranged for Yuri's wake. Satoshi accompanied Masaki went to see the twin. His tears fell as soon as he saw the two little figure in the incubators with wires connected to their bodies. The nurse told him they were a pair. A boy and a girl and was apart by 2minutes. He felt on his knees thinking of these two new life who just lost their mother. He was lost and saw only darkness in his life.

 

Thanked to his close friend and family, the funeral went smoothly although he barely remembered anything from the past two days when they did the wake and funeral. He only remembered seeing her photo on the altar and he knew it was the reality that he had to face.. Not many of their co-worker came as Yuri was not closed to any of them and they didn't know that both were married. Only his direct superior knew about them and he got the approval for him to take one month break to settle things especially about the twins. The funeral and wake done in one of the temple and Keiko insisted the memorial services to be held at her house. They decided to observe the service on the seventh and 49th day after the death. Jun had extended his stay to be by his side and Masaki made him promised not to mentioned any of this to Sho. He want him to moved on with his life. Masaki decided not to mess with Sho life although they knew deep in his heart, Masaki still deeply in love with him. Fortunately, they received new business deal from one of the famous restaurant chain to set up their outlets in his hotel chain, it gave him a good reason to extend his stay. Jun was worried to leave Sho alone since Toma have to come back to Tokyo in few days but the latter assured him that he will be fine. Since Jun went back to his parents house. Masaki move to Nino and Satoshi house since it was nearer to the hospital compared to his parents house in Chiba and they didn't want him to stay alone at his house in Minato. His mind still in a mess to decide what he want to do with the twin. Although they are not his but legally he is their father and they carry his surname. 

 

It was almost two weeks since Yuri left this world. His days spent between Nino's house and the hospital to take care of them. Shinomiya sensei told him that they are doing well but they need to be in NICU for a period of times since they were born earlier and with the complication with Yuri during the pregnancy, they didn't received enough nutrients as they should be. His heart ached whenever they came to visit them. Seeing them with the wires in the incubator pained him. Shinomiya sensei asked him to touch them. He used one of his finger in each of his hand to touch both of their hand at the same time. Tears fell when both of them clasped his finger with their little hands. "They knew their father was here for them" Shinomiya sensei tap his shoulder to calm him. It may be less than two weeks but the twin had placed themselves in a special spot in his heart. He used to doubt but now he was sure of his decision. That night he drove back to Chiba to informed his parents of his decisions about the babies. He left after informed both Keiko and Shinomiya sensei that he might not be able to come the following day to settle some matters. He met his three best friends for dinner before drove back to Chiba. "It's not easy to be a single father Masaki" Jun ate his eel sushi before continuing, "but knowing you we knew you won't abandon them" "But will your parents be okay with your decision?" Satoshi asked. "and you need someone to take care of them when you are away at work." Nino continued. "I'm going to back to Chiba after this to talk to them. I hope they will agreed with me" Masaki replied. Nino frowned. "Nino!" Masaki look at Nino. He knew there was something on his mind. "Masaki, do you think this is the best decision? I'm just worried. You deserved to be happy with..." Satoshi elbowed him before he can said out the name. "I have no right to do that Nino. Ryo and Rei may not be mine but they didn't have anyone else other than me. I know how lonely it is to be in orphanage even if there are people who willing to adopt them, they might be separated. They might not be mine but when their little hand touch my fingers, I can feel the connection between us. As if they know I am their father. As for Sho, I've lost my right when I hurt him because of my stupidity especially when I have the twin with me. It will be unfair for him. He should be with someone who can love him sincerely and make him happy." Masaki knew his friends cared about him and he was thankful for it. "Jun, I know I have no right to ask you but please help to take care of him so he can moved on to find his own happiness." Masaki hugged Jun before he left them to drive back to his parents house. He reached his parents house after midnight.


	15. He was his sunshine who brighten up his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can he love someone else when his heart filled with his memories

Chapter 15.

 

Keiko look at the two babies with sadness in her eyes. Masaki yet to decide what he will do with the twin. Keiko knew well that she can't force him to be responsible for them. It's out of her hand to take care of two babies at one time. "I won't blame him if he decided to leave me and the babies, he has the right to do it Keiko. I don't want him to be forced to be the father. I will annul the marriage after the babies were born." Yuri's words two days before her condition worsened still on her mind. "I knew how bad my condition is now. If anything happened to me, please give this to Masaki and I hope you will do what is best for the babies." Keiko had given the letter to Masaki after the funeral. She wondered if Masaki had read it. 

 

Masaki reached the apartment when it's almost dinner. "Tadaima!" he said once the door was opened. "Okaeri" Both Nino and Satoshi replied at the same time. Both were happy to see their happy friend again. Although not as bright as before but Masaki was getting better day by day. "Dinner is ready, go and shower, we will wait for you." Masaki walked to his room and glanced at his best friend who was pouting behind Satoshi. "Toshi-ni, I think someone needs your attention too" Masaki said signalled Satoshi to look behind of him with his mouth. Satoshi turned around and found his sulky boyfriend. Nino turned his head around, so he was not looking at him. "Are you jealous now?" Satoshi kiss his lover neck and he can feel the other shivering. "Yes! Its seems like you focus too much on Masaki and forgetting about me" Satoshi turned him around and kiss his fore head. "I will show you tonight how much I love you." Satoshi winked at him and went to set the table. Nino just laughed and brought the food out to the dining table. They talk a lot while enjoying their dinner. Satoshi talk about the new gallery that will be working with him. Nino was telling Masaki how frustrated he was when the Manager at the gallery scanning Satoshi's body in front of him. "I really want to pull her eyes at that moment, but someone seems to enjoy the attention." Masaki laughed when he imagined it in his mind. When come to Ohno, Nino turned possessive. "So how is your discussion with your parents? Do they agree?" Satoshi asked. "Just like all of you, they had expected my decision and thankfully they agreed. After they discharged, I will move back to my parents’ house. My parents will help me to take care of them when I'm working." Both Nino and Satoshi were happy to hear the news. "Don't worry, we are always here whenever you need us." Nino can sense that Masaki was going to teased him. "Are you sure when a while ago I saw you pouting and complaining that Toshi-ni cared too much about me?" Masaki looked at him with narrowed eyes. " Oh! you don't have to worry about that as long I can get what I want it should be fine." Nino replied with a wink at Satoshi. Both of Satoshi and Masaki laughed. "You will always be the pervert brat." Masaki replied. "I won't be Ninomiya if I'm not". Satoshi was glad about the happy mood. He was happy to see Masaki smiled brightly again. Masaki insist he did the dishes since the couple had cooked for the dinner. 

 

After finished his task, Masaki excused himself to his room, he was too tired, and tonight was the first day he was home early since the funeral. He saw the letter given by Keiko after the funeral which he yet to read. He recognized Yuri handwriting. 

 

************************************************

“Yuri asked me to give you this if anything happen to her.” Masaki looks puzzled. “After I’ve told her about the night she knew you may not be coming to see her and maybe she can feel that she doesn’t have much time left. She asked me to give you this letter if anything happened to her.” 

************************************************

 

“Dear Masaki,  
If you were to read this letter, it’s meant the worst happened to me. When Keiko told me, you’ve found out the truth, I knew I won’t see you again and I don’t have much time left to ask for your forgiveness. I don’t know how to start, and I’m scared to imagined what you thought about me now. I know I don’t have the right to but I’m sorry and thank you for everything that you’ve done for me since long time ago. I was happy when I was told that I was pregnant, for the first time in my life I’ve sincerely love someone, and I can’t be happier to build my own family with him. A family which I’ve never really had. The happiness that I’ve dreamt of turned nightmare when he asked me to choose between him and the unborn baby. The love he showed me was a revenge for one of the guy from my past. Karma came when you least expected. Keiko always told me that whenever I dumped a guy who sincerely in love with me and she was right. I’m lost and my whole world crumbled. 

 

Masaki,  
You are always a nice guy who never judge anyone. When other students ostracised me for being an orphan, you treated me as a normal human being. Even when others call me materialistic slut you still treat me as your friend. Your bright smile made me feel human again and I’m sorry to repay your kindness with this lie that messed your life, but you are the only one whom I can trust. You may not believe me, I did feel guilty and regret when I’ve found out about your relationship after we registered our marriage but it’s too late for me to stop. Although you were hurt but you did your responsibility to take care of me even though I know you did it out of duty instead of love. It always pained me when I saw your gloomy face and I blamed myself for my selfishness that caused you lost your smile.

 

Masaki,  
if one day after a long time when there will be a time you can think of me as a nightmare, I hope you will be able to forgive me. As much as I don’t want the twin to grow up in orphanage like me, I won’t blame you if you decided to leave them. I can’t cause you more mess in your life after what I did. 

 

Masaki,  
I hope you will be able to find your smile again and lead your life happily. Please forgive my selfishness when you able to. 

Yamano Yuri

Although he understood her desperation and willing to accept the twin as his own, he can’t forgive her for what she’d done. He would help her if she told him the truth but he can’t forgive her for lying. “Even now you are selfish Yuri, you asked me to smile again and find my happiness when you know I will never left them alone.” Masaki whispered to himself and kept the letter back in the drawer.

 

“Thank You, Masaki. I’m sure you will be a good father to them.” Keiko was happy and thankful to hear Masaki decision. “But only if you agreed on my conditions.” Masaki took a deep breath and continue. “I don’t want them to have anything to do with Yuri. I don’t need any single cents from Yuri for the twin as I’m more capable for that. I’m not going to claim anything and I’ve met the lawyer to left everything in your care. I knew she is their mother and I will explain to them when the time comes but for now I don’t want anything about her in our life including you. You are just a doctor who treated them. I don’t know who the guy was, but I believed you knew him. From the day they were born, Aiba Ryo and Aiba Rei are my children, so I hope as a doctor you kept the confidentiality of your patients.” Masaki didn’t know what came over him, but he thought this was the best way for them to start over. It’s a thunderbolt to hear it. She lost her best friend now she must lose the twin who were the remembrances of her friend. If Masaki want to erase Yuri from his life, then why he agreed to have them with him when he can send them to the orphanage or send them for adoption. “I didn’t do this for Yuri but for Rei and Ryo. I still can’t forgive Yuri, but I don’t want to punish them for their mother mistake and I want to prevent them to make the same mistake as her.” For the best of them, Keiko agreed to the conditions with heavy hearts. 

Masaki went back to work after a month. Both Nino and Satoshi dropped by the hospital whenever he left for work. He was thankful for their help and hope his kids will be discharged soon. 

 

Masaki threw himself on his bed in his home in Minato. It’s been one year since he and his children moved to his parents’ house in Chiba. The kids finally discharged after almost three months in NICU and they never met Keiko since the day they left the hospital. Whenever he came back, he will spend a night in that house to clean it and when he had long breaks he will bring the kids back to Tokyo and spent their time with his friends. Satoshi had suggested to put the house for rental, but he don’t wish to remove “his” memories from that house. Masaki still missed him and never stop loving him even though he knew the latter had moved on from him. He was glad and sad, but he knew he had no right to involve in Sho life again. That house was the only place for him to preserve their memories. For Masaki, his life is now only for his kids. It’s hard but he was getting used to his life as a single father. Seeing his kids running around is one of the biggest happiness in his life. He still remembered the first time when he heard them call him “Papa!”, no word abled to describe his joy as if that was the best song in his life.

 

************************************************

 

Sho was still in his deep thought when Jun finished his shower that he didn’t realized when the latter sat beside him on the sofa. “Yo! What’s up?” Jun’s voice brought him back. “Nothing, I was just thinking if I ever do anything that gave the wrong signal or lead him to misunderstanding.” Jun looked at him confused. “I went for lunch with Okada today to congratulate him for his new position in Okinawa and he…” “Confessed?” Jun snapped before he could finish his sentence. Sho nodded his head, “As far as I remembered we did went out for lunch or shopping sometimes but it’s more like a friend outing just like how you and me. So, I’m wondering now if any of my actions mislead him.” Jun smirked. “Sometimes you are a bit slow Sho. Can’t you see that he likes you since he first came here 6 months ago? I think it’s good to give him a chance, you’ve been single for sometimes now.” Sho always avoid whenever Jun tried to talk about Masaki, maybe now was his chance to find out what the other feels. Seeing the unchanged decoration In Masaki house the last time he visited, he knew Masaki was still deep in love with Sho. “Come on Jun! you know that I’m too busy to date right now.” “You are too busy, or you still can’t forget about…” “I think I will talked to Okada tomorrow to clear the misunderstanding.” Sho cut his word before Jun could mentioned the name. As if it became a rule the mentioned of the name was forbidden in front of Sho. Jun was left alone in the living room when Sho excused himself to bed. 

 

Sho stared at the white ceiling. He was sleepy, but his eyes were wide open. He can’t sleep when his mind was still wondering. Once again, he managed to avoid talking about him. Being busy was just a reason. He forces himself to be busy, so he can move on with his life although deep in his heart, never once he had forgotten about him. It took him a lot of courage to stop himself from asking Jun about Masaki. He was scared to hear about the other happiness. He opened his side drawer, took out the picture of them when they visited Grand Canyon. They were happy couples who love each other deeply. He was smiling brightly, he was his sunshine who brighten up his life. He must be happy with his family right now. He rubbed the other photo with his thumb. “I missed you so much Masaki, I miss your smile even though I know you are happy with them now.” That night he went to sleep with a hope to dream of him.

 

“Okada-san, I’m sorry if any of my action leading you to this misunderstanding, but I can’t except you more than a friend. Even we may not be working at the same place, we are still working in the same company, so I hope we can greet each other with a smile instead of feeling awkward around each other.” Sho saw disappointment in the other eyes but he didn’t want to give him false hope either. “Sho-san, maybe you can give yourself more time to think about it. I won’t rush you to reply me.” More time? No point as his reply will still be the same. “I’m sorry Okada-san” “You still love him, don’t you?” Sho shocked to hear that question. “What do you mean Okada-san?” “I like you since the first time I saw you on my first day at Matsumoto corporation headquarters two years ago but I’m not sure if you also like men till I saw you and him few months after at a beach. I can see how much you love him from the way you look at him. I regret my decision to go to the beach that day because I won’t be looking at you with another guy if I didn’t go to there. I tried to stop myself from thinking about you but when I heard you asked for transferred to US branch, I knew thing might not be going well with him and when I saw you on first day of my training here, I knew I was right. I just want to see you smile brightly again and slowly I started to fell for you again although I can feel there was always a wall between us. When we start to go out for lunch and shopping together, I thought I stand a chance, but it seems I’m wrong.” Sho was left speechless with the long confession “I’m sorry!” that’s the only word came to his mind. 

 

If they met on other occasion maybe he will be happy to accept him. Okada is a charismatic guy and protective. He gave different vibe from Masaki but Sho love the other guy so much to forget about him easily. Masaki may not be as charismatic as Okada, he may be clumsy at times, but he completed Sho. He is the only one who can complete him. Sho knew he must forget about Masaki and open his heart to someone else but not now when his heart still filled with him. His eyes turned teary thinking of him, but he tried to blink it away not to hurt the one in front of him more than the disappointment that he caused. He excused himself after finishing his drink. He was in no mood to go back to his office and drove his car to Ventura boulevard. He walked into the sushi restaurant where they first met. He had no appetite, but he just wanted to be there to feel him again with the memories. Fortunately, the restaurant was empty as it was almost the end of lunch time and they will be closing soon to prepare for dinner so the table where they sat before was empty.

 

Jun had just finished his lunch appointment with his client and was about to enter his car and leave the restaurant when he saw Sho walked into the sushi restaurant in deep thought that he didn’t even realized Jun’s car which was parked three cars away from his. He looks at the figure inside the restaurant. The table he chose, the food he ordered gave him the answered that he was looking for. Jun wanted to join Sho but decided to leave when he realized Sho needed the time alone. “If only you knew how much Masaki missed you and how much he was suffering…?” Jun sighed and started his car engine while wondering if there is a way for him to help them, but both were adamant not to talk about each other again when they were both suffering without knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess this will be the last chapter about the past. A bit of Okada for you to understand the reason why Masaki was jealous of him.


	16. It's my job to pamper him because I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, it was hard for her to accept them but now she knew that she and her husband had made the right decision

Chapter 16

Present...

Sho's routine remained the same for the next 2 days. He left his office an hour earlier to fetched Ryo from his kindergarten, brought him to visit Rei and fetched his in-law home. Both his and Masaki's parents rotating their time to accompany Rei in hospital while Sho was at work. Sho's parents will come in the morning after he left to office and his in law will come in the afternoon after lunch and will stay till Sho came to fetch them. His sister or his brother will accompany Rei in hospital till she was asleep or till Sho came back to hospital after having dinner at home. Although both mothers volunteered to stay in hospital, he didn't want to trouble them and prefer them to sleep comfortably at home. He felt sorry for his son but he glad Ryo didn’t show any tantrum like the first night after his husband flew off to work. His father in law left a day before Masaki arrive to help his brother at the restaurant, while Masaki will send his mum home the day after he came back. Its tiring for him especially with his expected tight schedule these two weeks since the preparation for the hotel's summer promotion will be starting soon. But his family had always came first in his life. 

 

Masaki will be back today, but he had to work late, unable him to fetch Masaki from the airport. He had informed Masaki when they talked on the phone last night and he felt bad for him. Sho waived his hand when he saw Nino entered the cafe near to Nino's office. They were supposed to meet for lunch but Sho had to postponed it to later time due to his meeting extended. He wanted to reschedule it to another day, but Nino insisted it was urgent and they must meet that day. "Yo!" Nino usually way of saying hello. "So, what was the urgent thing? Sorry, my schedule was tight today so I really need you to come straight to the point." "I can see that but have you even had your lunch?" Sho shook his head negatively. Nino went to the counter to order drinks and sandwiches for both. "I think it's better for you to eat before we start talking. I don't want Masaki to blame me after you fainted with all the stress". Sho ate his sandwich in a rush that he finished it in less than 5 minute. Nino just laughed at him. He passed a name card to Sho. Sho took it and look at the name, sounds familiar but no one came to his mind. "She is Yuri's best friend and he came to see me two days ago." At first Nino was reluctant to let Sho know and rather talk to Masaki directly but he had no other choice. Masaki was always away, and Keiko is going to leave soon. He also didn't want Sho to feel left out especially when he is the one who spent most of the times with the kids. "You mean her Gynaecologist friend? Why she came to see you instead of meeting Masaki directly?" Sho wondered why she suddenly appeared again in their life after these years. "Firstly, she doesn’t have any contact of Masaki and secondly, I think it's because of the promised that she made to Masaki before. When Masaki decided he would take care of the kids, Masaki made her promised not to come into their life as he didn't want to have anything to do with Yuri. May be at that time, he believed that was the best way for them to start over and I think he did made the right decision. He didn't hate her but he can't forgive Yuri for lying to him." Now Sho understood why Masaki avoided to talk about his late wife when he asked him before, when they were back together. "I believed she has a good reason to look for Masaki now." Sho forgotten about his rush to go back to office. He called to inform his secretary that he will be back to office later than he expected. "Yes, she is getting married and will leave Japan to follow her husband. Yuri left some saving and her apartment when she passed away. Masaki had given Keiko all the rights before but since she will be leaving, she wanted to return it to the kids because they are the right owners of the inheritance." Nino sipped his drink, his throat turned dry to continue his next sentence as he knew how it will affect Sho more than Masaki. "There was another reason," Nino took a deep breath before he continued, "the twin's father was looking for them." Sho's eyes widened he can't believe his ears. "What! Why? For What?" Sho lowered his voice when he realized he attracted attention of others in the cafe. "She was not sure of the reason too but he knew she passed away and had a twin when he came to meet her. She was unsure how that guy knew it though." Nino saw the changes in Sho's reaction. "Sho, I've informed her that Masaki is not alone and both of you are happy with the kids right now. It's best for you and Masaki to discuss this matter and decide if you want to meet her or not. She will be leaving in two months but if both of you dont want to meet her, let me know and I will contact her" Nino patted his friend's back to calm him. "I know what is in your mind and don't worry the kids belong to both you and Masaki and no one else can deny that fact." Sho left the cafe with heavy hearts, what if the father wanted to take them away from him and Masaki. Thanks to all the meetings, he managed to forget about his discussion with Nino that afternoon

 

Masaki went to Narita Airport parking lots to look for his car. Sho had left their car there this morning since he can't fetch him today. Masaki had always kept their spare car key with him whenever he travelled in case Sho was too busy to fetch him. He fetched Ryo from his kindergarten before going to hospital. His son ran to him as soon as he saw him in front of the gates. He passed Toma, his lover souvenirs for him. Jun had flown directly to US. Like Sho, Jun will also be tight with summer promotional plans for their hotels in US. They reach hospital when his mum was feeding his daughter her dinner.

 

"Mama!" He kissed and hugged his mum. He missed her as much as he missed his family. His work didn't allow them to spend so much time together. He lifted his daughter and let her sit on his lap, taking over to feed her from his mum. Ryo was seating on the bed also asking to be fed by his father. "I missed you papa" "No! You have daddy with you every day. I missed papa and daddy a lot." Ryo said almost crying. Masaki knew Sho didn't get to spend much time with Ryo since he had been overnight in hospital for the past few nights. "But Niisan you get to spend time with grandpa and grandma at home." Ryo thought for a while and gave her a smile. "You were right but I'm still bored because you not around too. You must get well soon so we can play together again. I'm bored to play alone." Both Masaki and his mother just smiled listening to their conversations. "My grandchildren grown up and know how to comfort each other" Masaki agreed on his mother's comment. "Papa! Where are daddy and J-ji?" Rei asked. "J-ji went back to LA and daddy has to work late today so he won't be able to accompany you tonight." Rei just nodded but Ryo started to complain again. "I won't get to see daddy again tonight? I miss daddy so much. He spent so little time with me." Ryo tried to use his finger to show how little it is. "Papa is here with you and papa will make sure daddy will spend more time with you this weekend." Ryo nodded and asked his father to make a pinky promised. " What time Sho will end work tonight?" His mother asked. "I'm not sure mama, he just said he will be late and his late usually meant after midnight." It just 3 days but Masaki missed his husband so much "He must be very tired, but he never complained and always smiled. You are lucky Masaki to have him by your side. I will kill you if you ever hurt him again." Masaki pouted. "Mama, sometimes I felt that you love your son in law more than your own son." His mother laughed. "You will know how I felt when your kids are married." "No! I don't want to get married grandma, I want to stay with papa and daddy forever" The two adults laughed at Rei's spontaneous reply. His mum insisted to stay overnight to accompany Rei at the hospital. "You must be tired after the 6 hours flight. Go home and rest, Sho needs you” Masaki understood what his mum meant. They left after an hour. Rei was excited to hear her grandma will be with her tonight. Nino dropped by their apartment after he finished his work.

 

“It’s surprising to see you here unnoticed Nino and Toshi-ni?” Masaki asked his unexpected guest. “He is at home after fetching Kaoru. I saw Sho just now and he said he will work late so I just dropped by to check if Ryo want to come over tonight. Satoshi can send both Ryo and Kaoru tomorrow since he will send Kaoru in the morning before his meeting with the gallery. So, both of you don’t have to wake up early or rush to send him in the morning.” He really loves his friends so much. They are so understanding, and it was a good idea to let Sho sleep a bit more after those uncomfortable nights sleeping on the chair or sofa in the hospital ward. “Okay I will ask him, by the way you had your dinner, mama cook some stew for us this afternoon. If you want I will reheat it for you” Masaki asked Nino while waiting for Ryo to finish his shower. “Its fine, I’ve promised Toshi that I will be here for just a while and will eat at home. He will be sulking if I don’t keep the promised. He became more sensitive since he is getting older.” Masaki just smiled at him. He knew how much they loved each other despite all the whining. Ryo jumped up to Nino's lap when he saw his Ni-ji. “Ryo-kun do you want to sleep over my house tonight. Tomorrow Shi-ji will send you to school with Kaoru. I have new game at home and I will let you play for a while before you sleep. Deal?” Ryo agreed as soon as he heard about the game. He ran up to his room to take his bag. “You really know how to bribe him Nino. If Sho know how you bribed him with games, he will be angry.” “Come on Masaki, I’m helping you here.” “Yes, I know.” Ryo came down and went to the fridge looking for the chocolates that Masaki bought for them from Singapore. “Papa can I bring some of this to share it with Kaoru?” Masaki nodded his head. “That’s so nice of you Ryo-kun, you always care about her.” Nino cupping his cheek, but the boy’s reply left both Nino and Masaki speechless. “of course, I care about her because I love her and when I grow up I will marry her.” “Eh!” Nino look at Masaki. “Maybe I should change my mind about bringing him home tonight.” Masaki laughed “I don’t mind being your in-law Nino” “Ya! right, But I do mind. I seriously need to talk to Toshi about this.” Masaki grinned at Nino's reply. 

 

“Satoshi, your future son in law is here,” Nino shouted as soon as he entered the house carrying Ryo who was sleeping in his arms. “Eh!” Satoshi tried to understand Nino’s statement. “He declared in front of me and Masaki that he love our daughter and will marry her when he grows up” Satoshi laughed and carried sleeping Ryo to their bedroom. “Did you tell Masaki about it?” Satoshi asked as soon as he sat beside his love to join him ate his dinner. “No! I think Sho should be the one telling him about it. That’s why I brought Ryo here, so they will have some time to talk in the morning. You know how sensitive our Sho can be when it came to his kids” Satoshi nodded and take a look inside the bag full of souvenirs from Masaki, "But I doubt they will have time to talk since Sho will be late and you know how hot they are whenever Masaki is off" Satoshi said without looking at Nino “Maybe! Anyway, tonight Ohno-san will sleep with your future in son in law in our room and I will sleep with our lovely daughter in her room.” Satoshi pulled his wrist before he could leave. “Its fine with me as long I get what I want before that because I'm hot too.” Nino understood the meaning behind his husband wink. “Not tonight when your son in law is around.” Satoshi flinched when Nino pinched his arm. Nino kissed his pouted husband and left for a hot shower. 

 

Sho reached home at the wee hours. Dark, he had told Masaki not to wait for him and he was also told that Nino fetched Ryo to stay over at his house. He knew Nino did that so they could have some time to talk about Keiko. Thankfully he is going to work from home later but Masaki will need to send his mother back to Chiba. She need to help with the restaurant. He went up to their room and saw the bed cover was thrown on the floor while half naked Masaki curled on his side with his face half buried in his pillows and his arm hugging Sho pillow. He laughed at the sight. "Do u miss me so much my sunshine?" He asked him in his heart. He went for a quick shower. He need a cold bath for his sweaty body. The weather started to get warmer since summer will be starting soon.

 

After shower and with just his boxer, he moved closer to their bed looking at the love of his life. The dim light from the night lamp made him looks more beautiful. He was tired but he need to feel him to sleep. He missed him so much. Nino called him pervert because of their active sex life but at least his "pervertness" only with his husband. He moved his pillow carefully and slip into his husband arms to feel his warmth. "You were back honey, what is the time now?" Masaki tighten his hug. He pulled his love closer to him and kissed his shoulder blade. "Hmm.. it's almost 5am. Sorry for coming back this late." Sho felt loved. His back resting at his love torso. Masaki shook his head, eyes still closed half asleep. Sho brought Masaki left hand to the front, to his half hard member slowly guiding it to stroke it up and down. He heard his husband uneven breath "Sho-chan, aren't you tired?" His eyes opened but still let Sho's hand guide his. Sho turned his body to look at his husband. "I'm tired but I need you to put me to sleep" his hand now stroking his husband member. Masaki moaned with his eyes stared directly into his lover eyes. His hands slipped in the other boxer mirroring the other action till both are hard. Masaki pulled him into a lustful kiss and slowly moved on top of him. "Nice way to wake your husband up honey and your order is my command my dear" he threw both of their boxers on the floor. He took out the lube from the side drawer and applied it to his three fingers. He leaned closer and pulled Sho into another deep kiss while his fingers preparing his love fast. Sho moaned and broke the kiss when he felt Masaki pushed in his member deep inside him in one fast move replacing his fingers. "Ma...kunnnn". "I miss you so much my dear" Masaki fastened his move. His hand pumping Sho's member in the same rhythm. Moaning each other's name like a mantra, Masaki felt his husband muscles were clenching around him, "come for me honey" Masaki whispered into Sho ears and sucked the most sensitive area around Sho's neck while thrusting harder deep inside him. Both came together moaning each other's name. "I miss you too my sunshine" Sho's peck his husband lips. Masaki went to washroom and came back with wet towel to clean them. Back in their boxers, Masaki pulled sleepy Sho closer to him and hugged him tightly. Sho snuggling to him to smell his scent, Sho had no strength to talk about Keiko and both went to dreamland.

 

The endless ringing next to his ears woke him up. He moved his left hand tried to reach for the phone on the side table with his eyes still closed without realizing whose phone was ringing. His right arm still hugging his love who was still slept soundly beside him. "Aiba speaking" "Masaki-kun, this is your mother in law, why are you answering Sho phone, were both of you still sleeping?" "Morning! Kaasan, yes we are still sleeping, Sho came back very late this morning. Why do you call so early?" Masaki mind was still felt muzzy. Sho started to stirred restlessly beside him. Holding the phone between his left ear and his left shoulder, he patted Sho's shoulder, soothed him back to sleep. He heard his mother in law laughed at the other end. "Stop pampering my son Masaki and it was not early. It is almost 11am now, shouldn't you come and pick your mum? She is waiting for you, I'm in the hospital with her right now." "Eh!" Masaki blink his eyes and look at the clock on the wall. His eyes bulging. "Gommen ne, Kaasan, I've overslept. I will be on my way now." Masaki moved his hand and placed Sho head on his pillow. He went for a quick shower and when he was about to write a note for Sho, he received a message from his mother in law on his phone that she will send Masaki mother home and they will reached around lunch time while his father in law will stay to accompany Rei at hospital. He called her to apologised and thanked her. "You have to stop pampering my son Masaki-kun else it will be trouble once he got used to it" his mother in law always nagged him for pampering Sho and he just laughed it off because it is his job to pamper his love. He rummaged their fridge to see if they have enough ingredients to cook for lunch. He moved as fast as possible. Although his head can't do multi task but his hand can especially when he was cooking. With enough ingredient and the leftover stew from yesterday, he managed to prepare a complete meal for lunch in less than 30minutes. He went to woke Sho up before the mothers reached else Sho's mum will nag again if she saw Sho still in bed. 

 

Sho's mother pulled his ears as soon as he saw him. She nagged him for being too pampered and made his mother in law waited for them at the hospital. He ran to hide behind Masaki's mother once he manage to free himself. "I'm sorry, Mama." Sho hugged his mother in law. "It's okay Sakurai-san, he must be tired after sleeping on hospital sofa for few days and with his work." Aiba-san defended his son in law. "Even if he worked late he should be considerate to others. This boy was too pampered." "Kaasan, I'm too old to be called a boy" Sho protested. " and yet you acted like one Sho because Masaki keep pampering you." She looked at Masaki with Narrowed eyes. "It's okay kaasan, I'm the one who is pampering him because I love your son and I've promised you that I will make him happy so I'm just fufilling my promise to you and Tosan. Come let's eat. I've cooked lunch for us." He gave his mother in law his sweetest smile to cool her down. He gave them the souvenirs that he bought for everyone. This is not the first time he flew to Singapore but it was his way to show his gratitude to his family members who had been helping them since Rei was admitted to the hospital.

 

"So when are you flying again Masaki-kun?" His mother in law asked. "I've managed to change my schedule so I will be home for the next 14days but after that I will need to fly for long trips." "Really? Thats great but after that I'm not so happy to hear it." Sho replied referring the long flights after the Masaki's long break. "Stop whining son. Can't you just be thankful for what he did for you? That is why I've told you not to pampered him so much Masaki-kun, you see how spoilt he is now. You really made me ashamed in front of your mother in law" Mrs Sakurai shook his head. He never imagined his stubborn son will be this pampered. Sho didn't answer and just look down on his plate. Masaki pat his thigh to calm him. Of course he was happy to see Masaki at home especially but next two weeks he will be busy which meant he have to work late most of the time just like last night. By the time things cooled down for him, Masaki will start flying again for long trips which meant less time for them to spend together. He was glad Masaki will be at home for the kids but he was sad that he wont have much time to be pampered by him. "Nothing to be ashamed of Sakurai-san, I'm glad he love Masaki so much. I can't be more thankful for that" Sho smiled widely when he heard his mother in law defended him. "My mum always loves you more than me." Both mother's laughed at Masaki's remarks. After lunch, Sho drove his mum back to hospital. Masaki packed some food for his father in law. Masaki will send his mother and came back to spend the night at the hospital so Sho can spend time with Ryo at home. Mrs Sakurai looked at his son in law hugged and kiss his son's forehead before they left. Although she always nagged him for pampering her son, she was thankful to Masaki for loving her son whole heartedly. At first, it was hard for her to accept them but now she knew that she and her husband made the right decision. 

 

Rei was excited to see her daddy."Do you miss me my princess?" Rei nodded his head. "I miss you so much daddy. Where is papa?" "He went to send your grandma home but he will be here to accompany you tonight." Rei asked him to read her a story book. His parents left when it's almost dinner. Satoshi came with Nino, Kaoru and Ryo. "Did Masaki tells you that we will be in laws?" Satoshi asked. Nino laughed seeing Sho confused faced and signaled him to look at Ryo who is feeding a chocolate to his two years old daughter. "Your son declared his love in front of me and Masaki when I came to fetch him last night. "Really! I afraid Masaki forgot to inform me about it. I'm happy to have her as my daughter in law although I may have some doubts how you will treat my son. You know how precious prince Ryo to me." He winked at Nino "Yes and I will make sure he became my daughter's slave" everyone laughing and didn't even realized Masaki entered the room. "What's with the happy mood?" Masaki asked. "They were discussing how they will treat their son and daughter in laws." Satoshi explained and it took a while for Masaki understand the conversation. Nino whispered to Sho, asking if he had talked to Masaki about Keiko. Sho shook his head saying he didn't get the chance too. "She called me just now to asked. Don't be too late, she is leaving soon." They spent some time before everyone left Masaki and Rei alone. Sho kissed his daughter and promised her that he will be coming tomorrow morning. Ryo was happy to finally get to spend time with his daddy. He asked Sho to carry him on his back till they reached the car. 

 

"Do you feel sad because daddy not here today?" Masaki asked his daughter who was clinging to him on his lap. The drip was taken out from her two days ago as she was well enough to eat her medicine by mouth. She may be able to go home tomorrow if all the test came back with positive recovery. "No! It's fine because papa is here and I miss you so much and Niisan miss daddy too. So it's okay to let him spend time with daddy tonight." Masaki kissed his daughter forehead. He carried her back to her bed and look at her. Except for her nose, she has no other features that resembled her mother. Masaki wondered what would happen if he had made different decision back then. How his life with Sho will be? Maybe their life will be incomplete without the two of them. "Papa! I Love you and daddy so much" Rei looked at his father and kiss his cheek. "We love both of you so much too, my princess. Both of you completed our family and we can never imagined our life without our prince and princess." He forgot about it when Rei was hospitalized but seeing his daughter glistening eyes, he knew his daughter still had this worry in her mind. "although we are not your real children?" Masaki carried her back to his lap and hugged her closely. May be it will be good for them to talk now when Sho was not around. His lover will cry a bucket if he was there with them before they could even start to talk about it. He was so sensitive when it came to their children. "Princess, both of you are my children and no one can deny it" he wiped the tears that started to fell on her cheeks. "I know everything Papa, I've heard my two grandma talked about it when daddy's mum visit us in Chiba during winter when you were working and daddy in LA. I heard she said you take care of us although you are not our real father and mummy lied to you about it" her little hands wrapped his father's neck still sobbing on his chest. Her words left him speechless and his heart pained to see her cried. He pulled his daughter chin up to look at him, "Rei, you may not be my real child by blood by you are my child by heart. Both of you and Niisan belong to me and your daddy, both of you are our prince and princess and we can't live without any of you because both of you are our most precious gift in this world." Masaki patted her back. "That is why daddy gave something from his body to me?" Rei started to feel calm but still with soft sobs. "Yes not only daddy, even papa will it to you or Niisan if you need it because both of you are our kids Aiba Rei and Aiba Ryo and both of us love both of you so much." He ended his word with a kiss on her forehead. "Is this why you hate your mummy?" Masaki asked. Rei nodded "because she lied. She made daddy and you sad." "Rei-chan, you can't hate your mummy because she gave birth to you. She was not well but she still cared about both of you when you were in her stomach" his thumb wiped away the tears mark on her cheek. "Don't you hate her papa?" She asked. "I'm angry with her but I didn't hate her because she gave me and daddy our two precious prince and princess." Masaki felt relieved when Rei started to smile again. "Did your Niisan also know about this?" Rei shook her head negatively. "He was playing outside". "Always remember papa and daddy will always love both of you." Masaki kissed her forehead and carried her back to her bed to sleep. 

At home, Sho was struggling to get his son to sleep. Ryo demanded him to play games, read him a book and watched cartoon with him. He finally fell asleep beside his daddy when it was almost 1am. It was the most tiring 3 hours for Sho but seeing how his son sleeping soundly beside him made him happy. The boy kept saying how much he missed his daddy and how happy he was to spend time with him tonight. He can't imagined his life without his children. He will never allowed anyone to take them from him even if he has to fight for it. He had no strength left to talk to his husband and just sent him a message to say good night and they will come tomorrow after breakfast. 


	17. Ryo and Rei property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost the right when he asked her to abort them.  
> I don’t want the kids to make the same mistake in their life

Chapter 17

Rei was finally discharged after 8 days in hospital. She was given one more week to rest at home. Sho came to fetch them and the whole family went for lunch together. Ryo was the most excited to welcome her sister home. They went home soon after lunch since Rei still need more rest. Rei went to sleep after her medication, while Ryo followed Masaki went to supermarket to buy some groceries for the week. "Daddy! we will drop by a barber to get a haircut." Sho look at his husband hair and agreed it's time for him to get a haircut since his bang almost covering his beautiful eyes. Sho nodded and Masaki kissed his cheek before headed to the door. Sho was still tired from past few days especially after last night when his son totally drained his energy in the longest 3 hours in his life. Ryo fell asleep on their way home, he had to call Sho to come down to help him carry the groceries. Masaki went for a quick shower from the haircut while Sho cleaned his son with wet towel not to wake him up.

 

Sho was engrossed with his laptop when Masaki joined him on the sofa till he smelled the familiar shampoo scent. He was looking at the room designs for the kids. Masaki planned to do their room makeover during his break. "Found any design that you liked?" Masaki asked, Sho didn't answer and he yet to give a comment for his new haircut. Sho turned and look at him. "Fortunately, you will be at home for the next two weeks." Masaki confused at Sho sudden statement which didn't answer his questions and it was not what he expected. "Huh! Why?" Masaki asked "Because I will dig those eyes who like to scan my husband looks especially with this new haircut. It made you look younger." Sho forced himself to squeezed in Masaki arm and rest his back on his husband torso. "Even if they scanned me they can't do anything Sho-chan because I'm only yours." He pecked the other lips. "So, any design that you like?" Masaki repeat his questions. Sho sat up straight and brought his laptops to his laps. "I've finalised some and will let the kids choose themselves. You never imagine how picky they are just like their uncle, Jun" Masaki laughed at his remarks. He looks at the photos that Sho had shortlisted. His finger playing with Sho hair. "Ma-kun, there is something I need to talk to you about. You wait here." Sho walked up to their bedroom to take the name card that Nino gave to him two days ago. Masaki eyes bulged when he saw the name. Masaki put his finger to Sho lips, didn't allowed him to say another word."Not here Sho-chan, let's talk in the study room." Sho off his laptop and follow his husband to the room and startled when Masaki lock the door. "Why can't we just talk in the living room and need to lock the door? There was no one here that we need to talk in secret" "There are Sho-chan, our kids are here." Masaki corrected him. "but they are still young, they won't understand it." "Sho-chan, our kids are young but that doesn't mean they don't know anything. I spoke to Rei last night and I've found out she knew more than what we thought." Masaki explained to Sho and shared with him about his conversation with their daughter last night. "My heart ached when I saw her cried, I manage to calm her and assured her, so I don't want her to be affected again if she happened to hear what our conversation now." Masaki moved closer to Sho to calm him before the latter started to cry. "How do you get this card?" Masaki asked softly. "She went to Nino office. She will be leaving Japan in 2 months, so she wants to return all that Yuri left to the kids and..." Sho can't finished his sentence. Masaki noticed the changes in Sho face. He can't stop his tears when he remembers the other reason why Keiko looking for them. "Sho!" Masaki hugged him tightly. Sho spoke in lower voice so their kid won't hear anything if they happen to be awake. "She also said that the kids real father was looking for them. I'm scared Ma-kun, what if he wants to take them from us?" He rested his head on Masaki shoulder and cried his eyes out. Masaki patted his back to calm him. "He can’t, and I will never allow it, Sho-chan. He lost his right the moment he asked Yuri to abort them." Sho looked up to his husband. This is the first time he heard about this.

 

Masaki led him to their bedroom upstairs and ask him to wait there while Masaki went to the store which was next to their room. Fortunately, both kids were still sleeping. Masaki came back with a medium size box in his hand and lock their bedroom door. Ryo and Rei property written at the front. Sho didn’t remembered seeing the box before when they moved. "First of all, I want you to know that I didn't kept this because I love her but for the kids because no matter what she is their mother”. Masaki passed the box to Sho and asked him to open it. “I never see this box before?” Sho asked, “I’ve left it in the store room in our house in Minato but since it’s time for us to talk about their mother to them, I went to pick it up on my way to fetch Ryo two days ago.” Masaki saw sadness in the other’s eyes. He sat closer to Sho and wrap his arms tightly on the other waist. “Honey! We both know this day will come and I want you to know everything before we talk to the kids.” Sho nodded weakly. Sho opened the box and saw 2 sets of hand knitted babies wear in two colours, pink and blue, on top. There were some unfinished socks too with Yuri's pregnancy diaries and her photos. From the dates written at the back, Sho was sure the photo was taken every month during her pregnancy started from her 4th month. “Don’t worry, it’s not me who took that photos.” Masaki tried to joke to lighten the mood. Sho just responded with a weak smile. There was an old letter address to Masaki and Masaki ask him to read it. Sho look at him after he finished reading it. Masaki knew it’s time for him to tell his love everything.

 

“Yuri never knew her father. She grew up with her mother till her mum passed away when she was eight years old. She was sent to the orphanage near my house and that is when she was transferred to my class. Both Keiko and Yuri were from same orphanage, but Keiko was in the school for only few months as she was adopted by her current family, so I didn’t really remember her. Yuri was ostracized, mocked and bullied by other students because she was an orphan. She was always alone and there was always sadness in her eyes. Even if there was anyone who pitied her, they don’t dare to talk to her. Afraid if they will be ostracized and mocked too, you know especially those kids from rich families and was pampered by their family? That was why I befriended her, and she start to smile again. No one dare to mock me since I was the class monitor. But after a year she was adopted, and I can still remember how happy she was when she came to my house to tell me that she will be moving to new school when the new semester started. We had never met again until 13 years ago when I am still a co-pilot and she started her training to be a cabin crew. Unlike Keiko who were well loved by her adopted parents, Yuri was adopted just for the benefits. She was ignored, and life was harder for her but that made her work harder to get out of the poverty, but it also changes her belief in life till I felt as if I’m looking at different person. She dated guys based on their wallet and she didn’t have any friends in the team. They called her materialistic slut but she was the best staff who always praised by passengers. Although, she said she was happy, but I can always see the loneliness in her eyes. For me she was just a pitiful woman who perceived wrongly about life and I have no problem to be her friend again although not so close and we do meet up casually if we have same off day and she was not busy with her boyfriend at that time. Most of her boyfriends came from rich families or a young CEOs. That is why I had never suspected her when she asked me to go for drinks since I knew I was never in her list and I’m never interested in boobs. Masaki sighed remembering that painful memory. Sho leans his head on Masaki shoulder and squeezed his hand. “It’s Okay, we are together now” Sho whispered softly knowing what was on his husband mind.

 

Masaki continued his story “I’m lost when it happened, but I knew I had to take responsibility. My family didn’t agree with my decision to marry her, but I insisted and since she was already pregnant, we didn’t have any ceremony but just registered it. My relationship with my family and Jun drifted apart. I moved to her apartment since I have no other place to stay. Two months later we found out she was pregnant with twin, it may be happy news for other parents but not for me. I felt as if they took away all my happiness that I’ve dreamt to build with you. I spent my off day with alcohol and it was suffocating to be under the same roof. Lots of nights when I went to Nino and Toshi-ni apartment wasted. Till a month after that when she started to have complications. When I first saw those hand knitted stuff, when I entered her room to get her change of cloth, I’ve realised she still have her love and conscience as a mother and seeing her struggling with the pregnancy made me felt guilty. It all happened because of me since I believe the unborn child was mine. I can’t bring myself to love her, but I can at least make sure she was in a good care by having the right diet and always accompanied her to medical check-up although it was suffocating for me to be there and listened to the doctor explanation. It’s killing me, and I lost my smile, but I have no choice since they were my kids at least that is what I believed at that time.”

 

Masaki tried to keep calm. “Just like my mum, both Toshi-ni and Nino can’t believe they are my kids without any proof and that was went they asked Jun for help to investigate." “So, the reason why they asked Jun to come back to Tokyo 6 years ago was this?” Sho asked. He remembered how his heart pained when Jun told him he was needed in Tokyo to help Masaki. His heart pained that he came back wasted and only found Toma at home when he woke up. Masaki nodded. "The bar that I went with her that night belong to one of your junior, Yuta and that was how they managed to find the CCTV record showing her adding things to my drink. With the video and photos, they got Keiko to spill out the beans and I’ve overheard their conversation. After I’ve found out the truth, I can only think of you, how my stupidity caused you so much pain. I went back to Chiba and stayed in my room till those guys found me on the same day I’ve received a call about Yuri’s condition worsened and need urgent operation. They need me to sign for approval and that was the last time I talk to her. I asked Jun to keep this from you because I don’t want to mess with your life again especially after I’ve decided to take care of them. I had no right to do that to you. I know it’s hard to be a single father but one of the reason why Yuri change because there was no one to guide her and I don’t want the kids to make the same mistake in their life. When I first touch their little hand, I can feel the connection and I knew they belong to me although we are not related by blood.” Sho wipe the tears on Masaki cheek with his thumb. Now he understood why Masaki didn’t want to talk about it and why Masaki made Keiko to make that promise If it was painful for Sho, it must be worst for Masaki. "I knew I'm not supposed to force Keiko to make that promised, but at that time, that was the only way for me to moved on from that painful memory of losing you and being betrayed by someone whom I thought was a friend. I don't hate her but I can't forgive her." Sho kissed the other cheek which still wet of his dried tears. "Do you know who is their father?" Masaki shook his head. "But we do have suspicions it was Murakami Shingo since both Nino and Yuta saw them together before." Sho knew that guy and he met him before when the other company having their business conference in the hotel he works now. He kissed Masaki lips softly. “I will never allow anyone to take them from us Sho-chan, I promised you because they belong us and only us.” Masaki pull him to a passionate kiss and slowly moved Sho body so now his back on the back. He stared lovingly at the one beneath him. “Thank you, Ma-kun for bringing this joy to my life” their love making much slower but full of love showing how important they were in each other’s life.  
After resting for a while, they went to kitchen to prepare for dinner. "So when are you going to call her?" Sho asked. Masaki shook his head " Not me, you will call her." "But Ma-kun..." "Sho-chan, you are their father too and you have the same right over them as me. I will let you decide. Even if you don't want us to meet her, I won't force you." If possible Sho dont want to meet her or the real father but he need to know why he was looking for them now. "Okay I will think about it and let you know." The kids came down and help their parents to set the table. The kids were noisy as always, Ryo was telling them about stories with his friends in school. "I really miss school daddy, I want to go back soon." Rei whined. "Get well soon and eat your medicine on time. You will be able to go back soon princess." Sho smiled and kissed his daughter forehead. This is his happiness and he will never allowed anyone to destroyed it or took it away from him.


	18. I can't live without them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will never allowed it to happen even if i have to fight it with my life

Chapter 18

 

"Niisan!" Shingo looked at his half-brother who was lost in his thought. His brother seemed had lost his soul since they found out about what happen to Yuri. He blamed himself for what happened to her. Deep in his heart, Shingo too felt guilty for his action in the past. He thought by taken his revenge, will help his brother out of his brother's misery that was caused by that woman, but he was wrong. His brother loved her too deeply to forget about her and moved on. He had spent most of his time volunteered in orphanage for the past 6 years. In media, his brother was known as a generous young CEO who always care for the orphans but in reality, it was his brother way to atone for his sins since he blamed himself for Shingo revenge and after he found out about Yuri death while giving birth to twin made it worst for him. He blamed himself for causing her death. Shingo himself was shocked to hear the news. He never imagined Yuri will gave birth to the baby. "Have you heard anything from her best friend?" Yu asked. Shingo shook his head negatively. "Even if we found them, what do you want to do with them?" Shingo asked his brother back. "I want them, I want to take care of them." Shingo looked at his brother confused. There was no way his parents will agree to it. It will cause a big scandal to his family and will harm their market shares especially when they are in process for a business marriage between Shingo and a daughter Taiyou Corporation. Any cause that will harm the relation will be seriously eliminated and what about the one who took care of the kids now? Will they willing to give them up? "What! Niisan! I understand what you feel right now but please be more rational. You know that our parents won't allowed that" Shingo snapped. "But it was because of me, they lost their mother, because of me you took revenge and killed her, I have to be respons..." Yu can't finish his words when his younger brother grips his arm strongly. "Niisan, stop it, it was not your fault it was me who decided to take revenge. Stop  
blaming yourself Niisan." Shingo left his brother frustrated with his irrational attitude.

***********************************************

Sho glared at his watch. 20 more minutes she will meet Keiko. Sho had to meet her by himself since both he and Masaki can’t find a good time to meet her together and Sho didn’t want to delay the meeting any longer. Masaki agreed to his decision. Sho knew Masaki was trying to be considerate and didn't want him to feel left out in any matters regarding their children. Sho didn’t care about the money or apartment, he was concerned more about the real father. He wants to know why he was looking for them now. His secretary informed him of his guest arrival and asked her to bring the guest in. The young woman came with a man who look too familiar to Sho. "Daigo?" "Sho?" Both old friends hug each other. It was a small world but Sho glad as it helps him to calm down seeing someone familiar. Keiko who was also nervous laughed with them. "When Keiko mentioned Sho Sakurai working at Matsumoto Corporation, I knew it was you that was why I insisted to tag along. Wow it's been long time since we last met right?" Daigo asked. "Yes! I think we never met since you came to our graduation. So, it should be around 10 years or more." Sho was happy to meet the funniest senpai in their university club again. "So, both of you know each other?" Keiko asked. "Yes, we are in the same club during our university years, but we lost contact after graduation. He is my kouhai" Keiko glad to hear that. She was so nervous when he received Sho's call to meet but now she managed to calm down. "How is Jun and Toma? Are they finally together now or Toma was tired of him?" Sho laughed, almost everyone in their club know their cat and mouse game. "It's been 5 years since they are officially together." "Wow! Toma perseverance paid off I guess" they laughed together on that statement. After finishing his coffee, Daigo excused himself as he had some errand to do regarding his migration to Germany. He informed Sho he came to accompany his fiancée because she was nervous, and he wanted to meet Sho since it was so long since they last met. Sho lead him to the door and back to the sofa. 

 

"I hope you are not surprised to receive my call." Keiko smiled and shook her head. "I'm glad that you called and I'm sorry for the pain that you had went through before because of our lies" Keiko stand up and bow apologetically to him. "It's okay, it was in the past and we are happy now. In fact, I would say it was blessing in disguised because of that pain now I have two wonderful children." Keiko was glad to hear but can't help to asked about Masaki. "Is Masaki also thought the same or he was still...?" She didn't finish her words when she saw Sho shook his head. "Both of us had put the past behind us. The kids know about their mum, but we are yet talk to them about it in details and we don't wish to shock them." Sho showed her their photos. Keiko was glad they grew up healthily and happily although she was a bit sad as none of them look like Yuri but more like both of their fathers except for the girl’s nose. But she should had expected this since there was even a scientific explanation for this attunement when the child resembles their adoptive parents since they’ve grown up by looking at them. The discussion went smoothly and comfortably. Yuri's old apartment was currently rented out to an expatriate family and all the rental fee was transferred to a bank account under Keiko's name. They are few saving accounts and trust funds too. From all the statements, Sho can see how honest she is. Although Masaki had given her all the right, she had never spent any single cent out of it except for donation to a temple which Sho assumed the same temple that they did her funeral. "Masaki told me before that he didn't need this money, but I think it's right to return it to the kids as they are her heir." "Understood what you meant. I will discuss this with Masaki and I think we will need to meet again to settle this matter." Sho invited Keiko to lunch together since it was time. Masaki manage to squeeze some time to join them after asking Satoshi to help him oversee the renovation work. it was the last day and fortunately Satoshi was free. 

 

They went to Masaki favourite sushi restaurant for lunch and Daigo came to join them few minutes after Masaki arrived. "You look so familiar to me" Daigo looked at Sho before continue, "Is he the same guy in the photo on Jun's desk? The one that you used to had a crush on?" Sho wished to dig a hole and hide himself when he heard what Daigo said. "Daigo! Can you just keep your mouth shut?" Suddenly he felt warm as if the air condition in the restaurant was not working. Masaki smile looking at his husband blushed face and join the tease. "I don't know that you like me that much" Sho gave him a laser shoot with his eyes but Masaki just laughed. "You guys must be close for you to know about his crush?" Masaki Asked. "Yes, four of us were close since we are in the same club but I'm their senior by 1 year. Sho had a lot of fans back then. The perfect smart alec that everyone dreamt of. He shared the dorm with Jun, so you can imagine how was their room filled with chocolates during Valentine Day. So Toma and I usually hang out in their room to help them eat all the chocolates. That was when I found out why he rejected almost all his fans" Daigo ignored his kouhai stares. "Almost? That's mean you did except some of them?" Now it was Masaki turn to stare at Sho. "Yes, but I just went out few time with them nothing more than that." Sho replied reluctantly. "Really! I must be thankful then for you to love me that much." Masaki smiled and kissed his husband cheek. "Ma-kun!" Sho faced was as red as tomato right now. "You are so cute when you blushed." he flinched when Sho pinched his arm. Deep in her heart, Keiko felt sad when she remembered Yuri. Daigo who realized it squeezed her hand. " Anyway, all of you must come to our wedding and we should all hang out together although my darling here might be a bit lonely since she will be the only woman" Daigo look at his future wife. "It's okay, I can play with the kids then." Her gazed fell on Masaki. There was still awkwardness between them and their partners understood it will take sometimes for them to be ease around each other. After lunch they went for a coffee at a nearby cafe. Both Daigo and Sho went to sit at a different table, to let Masaki and Keiko talk comfortably.

"You look very happy now?" Masaki smiled at the remarks. 

"I have no reason to be unhappy when I have a wonderful family." Keiko glad to hear it. 

"Do you still hate her?"

"I have never hate her. Yes, I'm hurt and felt betrayed that made it hard for me to forgive her, but I never hate her. I pitied her because there was no one to guide her and I will make sure to guide the kids, so they won't make the same mistake."

"Thank You Masaki for not hating her and I can see Sakurai-san loves them like his own" 

"Yes, sometimes I feel he love them more than me and they love him more than I did. Especially Rei, because of him, Rei managed to leave healthily right now." Keiko look confused and Masaki explained to her about the transplant that happened 4 years ago. 

"I never imagined that Sho-san willing to do that when they are the reason of your breakup."

"That is why I can't imagine my life without him. Even now, he was the one who spent most of the time with the kids on his own when I'm not around, but he never once complains about it."

 

They continue to share their stories about their life for the past six years and when he felt the awkwardness gone between them, Masaki signalled to the other two to come and sit with them. "I heard their real father is looking for them?" Sho stiffened beside him when he heard Masaki questions. Masaki squeezed his lover hand telling him its fine. "He came to see me in the hospital with his brother two weeks before I met Nino. I can say it was his brother who was more eager to look for them." Sho was confused why the uncle instead of the real father. Sho heard Masaki voice before he could say anything. "The uncle was the guy that Yuri left?" Masaki asked. "You knew about it?" Keiko was surprised. "Yuri told me everything in her last letter that you gave to me." "Did she mention who is the guy?" Keiko wondered if Yuri mentioned the guy name in the letter. "No! But Nino saw her before with a guy 2 month before that incident happened. Is the father Murakami Shingo?" Seeing Keiko face changed, both Masaki and Sho knew their suspicion were right. "He approached Yuri to revenge for his half-brother Yokohama Yu and when they came to see me, they already knew that Yuri had passed away and gave birth to a pair of twin." "Do they said why they are looking for them now? After all these years?" Sho was too scared to hear the reason why they are looking for them. Masaki patted Sho's back to calm him. Both Keiko and Daigo can see how much Sho love the kids although they are not his own. "It seemed the uncle want to take care of the kids. But Shingo seemed to have different opinion so I'm not sure of what they want." Sho blinked his tears away, he can’t let it happen and there is no way he will allowed them to take the kids away from him. "Fine, we will meet them, but I want you to come along with us if Daigo-san don't mind. Sho-chan will check his schedule and let you know again." Masaki was about to excuse themselves before Sho started to cry when he heard Keiko's voice. "Will you give the kids to him if that is what they wanted?" Keiko asked. "He lost his right as a father the moments he decided to leave Yuri. I will fight for them even if that's mean I have to fight with my life." Keiko was thankful for their love to the kids. "They really loved the kids and I'm sure your best friend will be thankful to them too." Daigo wiped the tears in his future wife eyes with his thumb. 

 

Masaki look at his husband who is seating beside him at the passenger seat. Sho had been quiet after telling Masaki he wanted to go home and didn't need to go back to office. He was lost in his deep thought that he didn't realized that they had reached his parents’ house. They had been staying at Sakurai family house for the week since they started the renovation of the kid’s room and the study room in their apartment. They stay at the latter house to ensure Rei was away from all the dust during the works. Every morning after breakfast, after sending Sho to office and Ryo to kindergarten, Masaki went to their apartment to oversee the work. Since it was only the 3 rooms and no major renovation needed as it were mostly redesigning the rooms, all the work will be done within 5 days and tomorrow should be the last day however the supervisor had informed him they may finished it today. After greeted his parents, Sho went up to his bedroom to look for his daughter. Masaki bowed to his confused in law and walk fast behind him. Once he reached the room, Sho had already lied beside their daughter who was sleeping after taking her medication. Masaki squeezed himself to lie down behind his husband and hug him. Sho closed his eyes but Masaki know, he was not asleep as he can hear the soft sob. All the stressed with his work and not having enough sleep for past few nights along with the kids matter took a toll on him. "Sho-chan! Don’t worry, there is nothing confirmed yet. We are still not sure if that is what they want from us." "I know Ma-kun but what if it’s true? I can't live without th..." Masaki turn Sho to look at him. "Our daughter is sleeping beside you Sho-chan and I promised you that I will never allowed it to happen." Masaki would had make love to him if it were just two of them there to let his husband felt love as always. He left Sho to take a rest beside their daughter and went downstairs to talk to his in laws. "Did both of you fight?" His mother in law ask. Masaki shook his head and explained everything about their meeting with Keiko to his in law. Now they understand why their son looked so sad. "Sho was too scared if they want to take the kids away from us." Masaki excused himself to fetch Ryo from his kindergarten. 

 

Masaki reach home when it was almost dinner. Rei was learning English with her grandfather, ready in her pajama. She ran to him as soon as she saw her father entered the house. Ryo already ran up to shower and get ready for dinner. "Where is your daddy, Rei-chan?" Masaki asked since his love was nowhere to be seen. "He still sleeping upstairs. He said he won't be coming down for dinner" Before he could say anything he heard Ryo voice shouting from second floor. "Papa! Daddy is sick. His body hot". He walked up to the room. Sho hardly fell sick even when he didn't have enough sleep unless his mind was too tired because of stress. He saw his brother in law in the room checking his brother temperature. "His temperature is a bit high. I think he is having a mild fever" he show Masaki the temperature reading and left the room with Ryo. Sho was still in his office wear that he wore in the morning. "Sho-chan, wake up. You have to change and eat". Sho opened his eyes slowly. "I have no appetite Ma-kun and I feel too giddy to wake up". Masaki sighed blaming himself for letting Sho went through all this when he was in the busy period at work. He should have meet Keiko on his own, so his love won't be so stressed about this. After helping his husband to change to his boxer and t-shirt, he went down to join the other family members for dinner. "Since your daddy is sick, tonight Ryo sleep with Shu-ji and Rei sleep with Aunty Mai" Both Ryo and Rei nodded obediently to their grandmother's word. "But we have to see daddy first and daddy haven't eaten. Papa can I bring the food to daddy and feed him?" Ryo asked. "No, I want to feed daddy because daddy feed me when I was in hospital" It's Rei turn to voice. "But you always do it now it is my turn. You are not the only one who loves daddy I love daddy too." Ryo counter attack. The other family members smiled at their argument of who loves their daddy the most. The argument didn't stop till they heard Masaki clearing his throat, a signal that their Papa was angry. "I know both of you love your daddy so much but I'm here to take care of him. Finished your food and go up to do your homework. Shu-ji will help you and you can say goodnight to daddy before you going to sleep. No more argument especially in front of your food and your grandparents if you don't want any punishment." Masaki voice was calm but with a strict tone. Both nodded and apologized for arguing in front of the foods and other family members. 

 

Masaki went up to his room with Sho dinner which was prepared by the maid and medication for Sho. He barely ate 3 spoons of porridge, ate his medication and went back to sleep. Masaki went to get another wet towel and put it on Sho's forehead to lower down his body heat. Masaki left his husband to sleep and join his in law in living room while waiting for the kids to finish their homework with their uncle. "Sho?" His mother in law asked. "He is sleeping Kaasan. His temperature still a bit high" she nodded and turned her attention back to TV. 

 

"Papa! I finished my homework and going to sleep but can I see daddy first?" Ryo came to him. Masaki brought Ryo to his lap. "Your daddy is sick and his sleeping right now." "Please papa, just for a while" "Ryo!" They heard Sho voice calling the boy from upstairs. Ryo ran up to his daddy. Masaki excused himself for the night and follow his son up, Rei was already asleep in his sister in law room. The medication made her sleep easily. Sho wearing his mask carried his son in his arm. "Gomen ne, daddy can’t give you a good night kiss tonight because I don’t want you to fall sick too." "It's okay daddy I just want to see you before I sleep. Grandma said tonight I sleep with Shuji and Rei-chan already asleep with aunty Mai" Ryo kissed his daddy forehead. "You feel very hot" he placed the back of his palm on his daddy forehead. Sho carried him to his brother's room. Masaki just followed them quietly. Sho put his son on his brother bed. "Get well soon daddy. I don’t like to see you sick it made me sad." "Don’t worry my prince, daddy will be fine after you come back from school tomorrow. You must sleep now. Tomorrow you have to wake up early to go to school." Ryo nodded his head. Masaki kissed his son forehead and pulled Sho out of the room. "Thank you for taking care of him tonight Shu-kun" he bowed his head to his brother in law and left the room. Sho took out his mask and sat on his bed. Masaki sat beside him. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. Sho shook his negatively. "This headache killing me" "why did you woke up then. You should sleep, and I could have brought Ryo to your brother's room myself." Masaki let Sho lied down back on their bed and put the wet towel back on his forehead. "If I didn’t wake up he won’t go to sleep peacefully Ma-kun. Your son is just like you. He may be air headed and laid back, but he is a caring boy and always show his care in his own way. He is my little Masaki" Sho smile weakly. He heard his son talking to his papa earlier when he came out from the bathroom. Ryo had always gone to bed after saying his good night to him and he knew well he can’t sleep well if he missed it. After changing to his boxer and tank top, Masaki lied on the bed and bring his love closer. "Ma-kun you will fall sick too if you are so close to me." "Don’t worry I won’t. Even if I am, we have our kids to take care of us. I can’t believe how much they've grown up Sho-chan." Sho nodded weakly. His eyes getting heavier. The medication started to take effect. "I'm sorry Ma-kun" Masaki look at him confused. "You are sorry for what honey?" Masaki asked. "I'm sorry for not fulfilling my responsibility to you these few days." Masaki understood what he meant. " there is nothing to be sorry for Sho-chan, our marriage is not only for sex and by working hard for our family, is also fulfilling your responsibility. I'm the one who supposed to be sorry for making you stress about the kids when you are busy with your work." Masaki tighten his hug. Sho missed his husband scent. He wanted to feel him inside of him, but he was too weak now. "No! You are not wrong Ma-kun, I'm sorry to make you worry. I'm just too scared if I may lose them" he snuggles closer to his husband neck. "I won’t let that happen Sho-chan and I believe our kids don’t want it too. They love you so much that they were even fighting about who loves you more during the dinner just now. I think they love you more than me" Sho laughed softly when he sensed the jealousy. "Because you are for me to love" he replied. Masaki turned his husband, so he can look at his face. "Liar! You also love them more than me." Masaki pouted. "Don’t be jealous Ma-kun, I love the three of you more than my own life and they are the most precious gift that you gave me." Masaki pinched Sho's nose and pull him closer into him arms. Sho's eyes were getting more and more heavier. "Enough with the talks. Now you must sleep for the medication to take effect." Sho nodded his head with his eyes closed. They didn't have sex that night, but he felt love in his husband arms. 

 

Masaki woke up by a sense of sexual pleasure. His nipples hardened. It was still dark outside. He looks at his husband who was still sucking his left nipples "someone woke up naugh... ahh" his member getting hardened. Sho claimed his lips into lustful kiss. "Do you feel better now?" Masaki asked when they broke the kiss. Sho nodded his head before whispering to his husband ear. "Papa! Daddy want ice cream" Sho face blushed and Masaki find its cute. They had been together for so long but Sho is still shy when he is asking for his love. Masaki look at his phone watch. They still have some time before the kids wake up. "I miss you so much honey" Masaki pulled his husband back to a passionate kiss. Their hands were busy working on his each other clothe. Masaki towering on top of him. Sho missed his husband touch. Since the first day they spent the night at his parents’ house, the kids were sleeping in between them and last night he was too sick to do anything. Masaki took out the lube which he hides deep inside the left drawer, so the kids can’t find it. His eyes never miss his love face while he was preparing him. Sho moans aroused him more. Sho turned to panting mess and start to move his hips and fuck his husband fingers inside him. "Ma-kun, I want to ride you." Masaki grinned at his love request and turned them around. "Anything you asked for" he replied. Masaki love to see his love sweaty face moving up and down of his cock. He moved his hip up to get more friction. Only whimpers and moan heard but they tried to keep their voice lower, so it was not heard outside the room. He pumped his love member harder and it didn't take long for both to come. Sho lies breathlessly beside him. He still not well enough for another round. After cleaning both up with the towel Masaki went to shower first. He wanted to help the maid and his mother in law to prepare the meal for breakfast today. Sho went to wake his son up to get ready for school. He still had some headache and felt under weather, but it was better than yesterday and fortunately he didn't need to be in office for today since he was working till early morning for the past few days. They are going back to their house tonight. Satoshi had informed Masaki all the works done last night. He helped them to oversee the works when Masaki left to meet Sho. Ryo was excited to see his new room. They let Rei sleep longer since she didn’t have to attend school. After sending Ryo to his kindergarten, both Masaki and Sho went for groceries shopping to filled up their fridge. It was empty since they had been staying in his parents’ house since last Sunday. 

 

They invited their friends for lunch this weekend along with Keiko and Daigo. Tonight, they going to talk to the kids about their mother. All the room was nicely decorated according to their kid’s requests. Ryo room was design with baseball theme and some animal wallpaper on one side of the wall. At first Sho can’t imagined how the room will look like when Ryo told him his request, but he admitted the interior designer done a good job in combining both concept for the room. Rei room painted in mixed of pink and white. Rei had told him she want her room to have princess theme but not so childish. She had to admit, his daughter is more matured than her age. Posters about human body filled one side of the wall because she said she want to be a doctor. Both have their own study space in their room. He walked down the stairs to go to the study room or more likely his new home office. Masaki decided on the decorations which he kept it as a surprised for Sho. “Are you ready?” Masaki asked. Sho nodded his head. The door opened and Sho gasped in surprised. The room turned into a cosy office decorated in white and red. The floor covered with soft carpets. There are 20cm platform at the corner of the room where his working desk located and its connected to the other corner of the room where a wall high red bookshelf was placed. The square book slots were arranged diagonally. Two bean bags were place in the middle of the platform. Masaki said it was for them to seat while reading a book. A big flat screen television hang on the wall next to the book shelf, for Sho to watch news while doing his work. A small red leather sofa placed at the wall beside the door and a wood block coffee table placed in the middle of the empty space in the middle of the room. “This may be the room for you to work, but I also want it to be a room for you to relax. Do you like it?” “It’s perfect Ma-kun and I love it.” Masaki unpack some of the boxes filled with books and place it in the books shelf. 

 

“Papa!” Sho called. “Hmm!” Masaki replied without looking at him. Sho called him again with a different tone which Masaki knew too well. A tone when his husband was aroused. He turned and gasped at the sight. Sho was stark naked behind him. He pulled Masaki to seat in his working chair. His eyes darkened filled with lust. “Daddy had been naughty since this morning” Sho smirked at his husband remark. “Daddy only naughty when papa is around” He claimed his husband lips passionately and soft moans heard as the kiss deepened. “Should we inaugurate my new office papa?” “And how you plan to do it daddy?” He unzips his husband pants and his mouth engulfing Masaki half erected member taking the whole length till its tips hit the back of his throat. The sensation was too much. Masaki can only gasp for air and his fingers lost in his husband hair. The suck becoming more and more stronger. Sho knew his husband at his limit. He squeezed the other balls and Masaki trembled to the waves of pleasure. “Daddyyyyyy” and he came deep in his husband throat. Masaki pulled him up into a messy kiss and shared his taste. Sho’s finger busy taking of his husband clothes. Masaki place Sho on top of his working table. “It was a nice way to say thank you daddy, now let me say my thanks.” “Papaa!” Sho’s eyes rolled back not able to cope with the sensation of pleasure filled him right now. Masaki bobbed his head faster, his teeth scraping the slit. Sho’s grip on his hair tightened and the latter shoot his came deep in his throat. Sho was still gasping for air when his lips were claimed forcefully. He felt something hard poking and he knew his husband was aroused once again. Sho was pulled and thrown on the floor on his hands and knees. Masaki used his saliva to prepare his love. Sho’s can’t open his eyes. The feeling was too much for him. After entering him in one fast move and few thrust to his spot, Masaki took hold of his waist and made him rest his back against his torso. His hand pumping his husband erected member fast and both came for the second time after few more thrusts and pumps. “I love you daddy!” Masaki said as he slipped out of his husband and lied beside him. “I love you too papa”. It took them some time to breath normally again and went to shower to clean themselves. They need to go back to Sho parents’ house to fetch Rei. Masaki had promised the kids to bring them out to eat for dinner tonight. “I can never imagine my life without you Ma-kun.” Sho said as he hugs his husband from the back. Masaki turned around to see him. “Me too honey.” He kissed the other lips lovingly before they left the house.


	19. "Don’t you love us anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He don't wish to talk about it but it was time for them to talk.

Chapter 19

 

Their plan to eat out was cancelled when the kids insisted to eat their papa omurice. Both fathers were glad seeing the kids love their new renovated room. They had their dinner happily and Rei was excited to be back in school next week. "Papa! Now we have our own study table, does that meant we can’t do our homework with daddy in his office" Ryo asked. "No, you still can do your homework with daddy in his office if you want. That was why I placed the small table in the new office" Masaki explained. The kids were happy to hear it. Sho was laughing along with them but Masaki knew his husband was nervous. Tonight, they going to talk about their mum to them. After dinner, Masaki went to seat in the living room with the kids, helping them with their homework. Although Rei was resting at home, Ryo brought back worksheets for her to do at home. Sho joined them with hot tea for his husband and hot milk for his two kids and left to their bedroom to take the box filled with Yuri's item. "Should we have a movie night today?" Sho asked once the kids done with their homework. "What movie?" Rei asked. "Well it was not really a movie but a special video for my prince and princess". The kids were excited while Masaki gave him a confused look which Sho replied with his naughty winks. Sho had been cracking his head how he should start to talk to the kids about their mother. Especially after he found out about Rei knowing almost everything that they had kept as a secret and pretended not to know it because she didn’t want to hurt her daddy’s feeling. As per his husband, Ryo know nothing but knowing his son, it was hard to guess. Ryo have same attitude as Masaki that hates complicated matters. He preferred to keep silent if that will make everyone else happy rather that speak up and made others sad but at time his stubbornness is undefeated. He was clueless of any way till he spoke to Jun few days ago. Jun was the fussiest among them and Sho can see how Rei was slowly influence by her J-ji with her almost perfectionist and neat attitude. But Jun was always full of ideas and one of the reason he can manage the company well is because of his ability to bring out the best out of each of their staff. He always made them realized their strength by pushing them to their limit. Although sometimes his push made the staff cried but they will always be thankful to him for making them realized their potential in their work. 

 

"Why don't you do a compilation of photos and videos of them and add in their mother's photo at the back. I'm sure Masaki had a lot of videos of them when they were babies. I've always saw him recording their actionsand his parents did recorded them when he was away. I had some and Nino should have some too". 

"Why did you and Nino have their video?" Sho asked.

"We are the excited uncles with babies at home. You know all our sisters’ kids are grown up and they live far from us, so Rei and Ryo were our sweethearts especially Toshi-ni. He really loved them a lot and I can say it was one of the reason why he wanted to adopt a child, but you know it was not easy for him to convince that brat who only want Toshi-ni for himself." 

 

Sho laughed at Jun's words. If he didn’t know it well, he would have thought both Nino and Jun are sworn enemies. Thanks to that suggestion and all the photos and videos he got from Satoshi, Jun and Masaki collection, He manage to come up with a one-hour video compilation of the kids from they were babies till recently. He had to thank his Creative Editor, Nakamaru Yuuichi from the Marketing Communications departments for helping him to make it into a wonderful video even it was at last minute request and despite the tight schedule of their promotional period. 

 

The video started with their family photo taken during their latest short trip to Miyagi and their family photos taken on their wedding day in LA, three years ago, before showing the video title as D' Gems of My Life. After the title, the video started showing the compilations of photos and videos from the moments when the kids were treated in the hospital after they were born. Sho heart ached when he looked at those moments when he was not by their sides. There was a part where Masaki introduced their name for the first time. Both Nino and Jun each hold a small placard with the children’s name. In the video, Satoshi who was recording it asked Masaki why he chose the names. "I chose it because these names were the most like his name even though it was just his family name." The awkwardness can be seen from the video with Masaki reply but both Jun and Nino were fast to change the vibe by calling Masaki sappy romanticist. "So, you chose our name because of daddy?" Ryo sudden question shock him. "How did you know papa was talking about me?" Sho asked. "Only you have the Rai in your name and papa love you so much, so I guess it should be you." both fathers laughed at their son's logical answer. "I don’t know that my son is so clever. Yes, you are right, so do you like your name?" Masaki asked. "Yes, I like it because it was short and simple." Ryo replied. "I like my name too" Rei shouted to get their attention. Everyone laughed and concentrate back to the video. There are videos taken by Masaki family members when he was at work. "Your grandma and grandpa always record the videos for me whenever I'm flying. Do you remember this Obaa-chan? She used to help your grandma to take care of you when I'm working?" Masaki pointing to the nanny whom he hired before Rei was admitted for her liver problem. Both kids nodded their head. Sho met her twice before she passed away last two years due to cancer. They enjoyed the video with a lot of laughed, funny comments and teases the video came to the part where Rei was hospitalised four years ago, when Ryo voiced his sadness to Rei. "I miss you so much at this time. I always cried for papa and Rei. I have no one to play with and when grandma and grandpa brought me to hospital, you always had that thing on your mouth. we cannot play together, and you can't eat the chocolate or candy that I brought for you. I was so sad and I'm scared if you cannot come home to play with me again. That is why I'm so scared when your body was hot that day. I'm scared that it will happen again." Ryo hugged his sister with tears in his eyes. "I don't know that you were so worried about me. I'm sorry for saying you don't love me when we fight." Rei hugged her brother back. "Baaka! you are the only sister I have of course I will love you and worried about you." The kids laughed and both fathers felt warm seeing their closeness. "That is why I love daddy so much?" the fathers look at Ryo with questions look. "I know Rei was getting better because of daddy. I remember papa brought me to visit daddy in hospital. Both of your room were near, and papa always go to both room. After that Rei no need to use that thing on her mouth and she can eat whatever I brought for her and came home with me and papa." His arm circling Sho's body. "Thank you daddy". "I don't know that I have a genius son." Sho kissed his forehead. "Of course, he is a genius since you got my genes ne?" Masaki replied earned a chuckled from the kids. "Daddy! where did you stay?" Ryo asked "Hmm?" Sho can't understand his question. "I mean where did you stay before you come home with us?" hearing the word "come home with us" from his son's mouth brought an emotional feeling to Sho. "I was staying with J-ji in LA to help him with his work." Ryo nodded. "Oooh! It was so far no wonder you took so long to come home." Both Masaki and Sho didn’t know if they should cry or laughed at Ryo replied. "Gommen ne! If I know my kids love me so much, daddy would had come back sooner." "It's okay at least you are here with us now and yes we love you and papa so much" It was Rei who replied. Ryo nodded to his sister replied but Sho knew, Rei was trying to convey her love to him since she knew everything. 

 

Masaki glanced at his husband from the corner of his eyes. Despite all the laughter, he could sense Sho’s nervousness, but his confusion was answered when the items left by Yuri started showing on their TV screen. It’s started with their sonogram. “Papa! What is that?” Rei asked his father who was sitting beside her. “That was the picture of both of you when you were in your mummy stomach” Sho then continued to explain it to the kids for every sonograms photo shown in the video. “Is that ours?” Ryo asked when he saw the hand knitted baby clothes on the screen. “Yes, the blue was for Ryo and pink for Rei, your mummy knitted it herself and this is your mummy. Can you see her stomach grew bigger and bigger?” Sho pointed to Yuri photos which was now shown on the screen. The kids nodded. “It was because both of you were inside her stomach and growing bigger” Sho explained. The video came to the end with the montage of the kids’ photos from they were babies till now. “Daddy! What happened to mummy? Did she die because of us?” Ryo questions shock both fathers. They didn’t want the kids to misunderstand their mother death was because of them. “Your mummy was sick even before she was pregnant with you. She was always in hospital, but she loved both of you so much and tried hard so that both of you are well in her stomach. She lost a lot of blood because of her sickness and doctor could not save her. It was never because of both of you. Never think like that because your mummy will be sad if she heard you in heaven.” Masaki tried to give the simplest explaination for them to understand. “Your mummy might not be here with us, but she loved both of you so much.” Sho gave them the box and let them open it. “She left this for both of you as her token of love.” Sho had taken out Yuri's last letter to Masaki as it's not the time yet for the kids to know that part. The kids seem to understand them but both Masaki and Sho could see Rei’s reactions was different from her brother. “Okay it’s time for all of us to sleep in your new room. Since daddy brought Ryo to sleep to Shu-ji room last night, papa will bring Ryo to your room and daddy will bring Rei to her room tonight.” Both kids agreed to Masaki suggestion. After saying his good night and kissed his daddy, Ryo went up to his room with Masaki leaving Sho and Rei alone, so both could spend sometimes together. 

 

“Do you like your new room?” Rei nodded. 

“It is perfect daddy as what I’ve always want.” Both father and daughter walk up the stairs slowly to her room.

“Should I read you a story?” Rei shook her head.

“Princess, you know daddy love you and I don’t like to see you sad?” Rei nodded but still no words came out of her mouth. 

“Should I leave you alone?” a hand grips his wrist when Sho was about to move away. 

“Daddy! Why do you show us the video and talk about mummy? Don’t you love us anymore?” Finally, the little girl voiced her worry. Sho carried her to her bed. 

“I love you and will always love you my princess. I showed you the video and talked about her because it was time for us to tell you about her. She may not be here with us, but she is your mum who gave birth to you and niisan so both of you should know about her” he patted his daughter’s head. 

“Don’t you hate her? She was a liar, she lied to you and papa.”

“I was angry with her because she lied but I didn’t hate her because she left me the most precious gift in my life.” 

“But mummy made you sad that was why you went to work with J-ji right?”

“She made me sad, but she also made me happy to have you and niisan in my life. Princess, she may be wrong, but you can’t hate her because she is your mum.” 

“But she lied to papa to take care of us” 

“Rei-chan, yes she lied but papa was the one who decided to take care of both of you because he love you guys so much. He loves both of you more than anything in this world. Not only papa, daddy also love both of you so much and it hurts me to see you sad. You are my precious gems and both papa and daddy can’t live without both of you in our life. Both you and niisan complete our family. We love you and we will always love you because both Aiba Rei and Aiba Ryo belong to Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho.” Sho wiped the tears on her cheek. 

“Princess will you promise me something?” Rei nodded and reached out her pinkie finger. 

“You will never doubt our love for you and never keep a secret from us again” Sho intertwined the pinkie fingers. 

“But I don’t want to see you sad daddy.”

“I will be sad if I see my princess is sad and I don’t know the reason why she is sad. We should not keep a secret from each other, so we won’t be sad and happy always.” 

“I promised daddy, I won’t keep any secret from you again.” Masaki who had been listening to the whole conversation from the slightly opened door, smiled warmly. He was thankful and will always be grateful to Sho for being part of his life and his little family. Rei reach out her hand to hug his daddy. “I love you daddy and I really love you and papa so much.” 

“ I love you too Rei-chan and I love you so much too.” He tucked his daughter back to her bed. He felt a bit of relief when his daughter smiled but he knew it will takes some times for her to be fully out of the trauma. Sho can’t blame both his mother and mother in law for their conversation but he will make sure to shower their kids with more love to bring her out of her traumatised thought. He left the room when his daughter finally felt asleep. 

 

Masaki was busy with his phone when Sho entered the room. He had one more week to spend time with his family before he went back to his work. “Received your schedule for next month?” Sho asked while changing to his boxer and tank top to sleep. Masaki nodded, he knew Sho will freaked out if he heard Masaki’s destinations for the month. “So where is your next route?” “Hawaii, I will be covering mostly US and Europe” Sho really hate that because it meant Masaki will have less time on the ground. “What? Are you kidding me, Masaki? I would rather you go back to work next week and have shorter trips.” Sho lied down to his side of the bed without looking at his husband. He was frustrated. They finally spoke to the kids about their mum and settled the matters with Keiko, but their real father issue is still uncleared. Now hearing his love won’t be around much more than usual made him sad as if he lost the person who he need to lean on. “Sho-chan, you know I’m not happy too, but I have to.” Masaki sat at the edge of the bed on the same side as Sho and pull him to seating position beside him. “But the whole month with long trips is ridiculous, your kids are growing up and they need you. With the kids’ real dad issues, I need you too” “I know Sho-chan and I will never let you handle the matters alone I promised you. I don’t want to see you stressed because of that again. But it’s my job and you know how it was since we first met.” Masaki pulled Sho to seat on his lap and look at him. “I know what you think Sho-chan, don’t worry I will come back safely. Its will only be for a month since they help me to spend time with my family. It’s my turn now to help them spend time with their family. My schedule will be back as normal after that and I want to enjoy my last one week break with you and our kids happily so please don’t be angry honey, you know how much I love you. I hate it when you were angry and sad.” Masaki pecked his love lips. “Well let’s forget about my work for now because I’m really proud of what you did tonight. The video was fantastic, and you made our kids understand about their mum although I knew it was not easy for you to talk about her.” Masaki claimed the other lips to a passionate kiss. Moans herd as the kiss deepened. “Let me pamper you tonight Sho-chan, to show you how much I’m proud of you.” Sho didn’t replied but the pink spot on his face gave it away. Their clothes found their place on the floor and Sho moans in their kiss when his husband hand stroking his half-erected members. All his frustration gone with his touch. “Ma-kun” “I love you Sho-chan and will always love you, only you.” Their love making was slow but erotically. There is love in every touch and Sho is grateful for what he had. Both were drowned in the pleasure of their love in their own love nest. “Ma-kun, let’s bring the kids to visit their mum tomorrow.” Masaki look at him to confirm if he heard him correctly. Sho nodded to assure him. He is ready to meet the one who used to put his life to hell before with open heart. “Whatever my Sho-chan wants” Masaki replied and claimed the other lips again for another round of pleasures. 

 

Ryo and Masaki were ready and both father and son look great in their black suit. Sho still tying his daughter hair. They had message Keiko about their intention to visit Yuri’s grave and thankfully they got a replied despite the late night. “Where are we going daddy? Are we going for a funeral” Rei ask since everyone were wearing black. “We are not going for a funeral my princess, but we are going to visit your mum grave.” Sho turned his daughter to face him. “We want her to see how pretty you are now and she didn’t have to worry about both of you because you have two fathers who love you so much.” Sho smiled when Rei hugged him and kiss his cheek. Both Keiko and Daigo were already there when they reached. Sho introduced the kids to Keiko as their mum’s friend. Ryo as usual bowed to the couple politely but Rei was hiding behind her daddy and both Sho and Masaki knew she was still scared. Daigo walk forward to her. “that aunty may be your mummy friend, but I’m your daddy friend and I know how much he loves you, so you don’t have to worry, I won’t take you away from him." Masaki had informed them this morning about Rei, so they understood well of her reaction. Rei look at Sho and he gave her an assuring nod. “This uncle study with me, J-ji and Ikuta sensei in university. He scared of J-ji, so he won’t do anything to you.” Slowly Rei come to the front and bowed politely in front of Daigo and then to Keiko. They reached the grave after few minutes of walk. Keiko had never imagined this day will happen where she got to witness the two kids bowing and praying at their mothers’ grave. Masaki told them to introduce themselves and talk to their mum in front of the grave . “What should we call her?” Ryo asked. The adults laughed, they never told them how to address her properly. “You can call her mama or mummy?” Sho replied “Can we call her kaasan like daddy called grandma?” Rei asked before Ryo could said anything. Both fathers just nodded their head. “Okay. Hmm… kaasan, my name is Aiba Ryo, I will be six years old soon and I’m your son. This is my sister and your daughter, Aiba Rei. Today we came to say hi to you with papa and daddy. Aunty Keiko and uncle Daigo were here too. We saw your photos and the clothes that you made for us when we were baby. It nice but we cannot wear it now because we are bigger now and I will take care of papa, daddy and Rei so you don’t have to worry.” Ryo ends his speech with a polite bow. “Rei-chan, you should say something to her too” She looks at her papa and after thinking for a while started her speech. “Niisan already introduced me so I’m Rei. Daddy said we came today so you won’t be worry. Please don’t worry about us because papa and daddy love us so much, but papa still don’t have so much time with us because he always must fly. But daddy always took a good care of us when papa was not around, and we love papa and daddy so much too.” She also bowed politely. Both Keiko and Daigo walk away to leave both Sho and Masaki some time to be with Yuri. They believed there were things they wanted to say privately to Yuri, but Rei was reluctant to follow them. “We will be with you in a while my princess. Daddy and papa need to talk to your kaasan for a while. You wait for us in the car with aunty Keiko and uncle Daigo.” Keiko was glad but also sad seeing how close the kids were with their daddy. She wondered how it will be if Yuri was still alive. Masaki introduced Sho and let Sho to talk first. “Hi, I’m Sho and I’m sorry for coming this late to introduced myself. I needed time to be able to talk to you calmly. Frankly, I still don’t like you, but I don’t hate you either. However, I’m thankful to you for giving me two lovely kids. I promised you that I will love them and take a good care of them as my own. I will try to bring them here more often, so you can meet them. I hope you will rest in peace up there.” He bowed politely and gave way to Masaki to do his speech. “I will wait for you in the car with the kids.” Yes, Sho may be jealous but he knew there was no point to be jealous with the one who was no longer in this world and the one who Masaki never loved. The kids ran to him when they saw their daddy walked to them. “Where is Papa?” Ryo asked. “He has something to talk to your kaasan, so I left first.” Sho carried both kids in his two arms. Ryo at his right and Rei at his left. It took a while for Masaki to start talking. “Well I guess you are happy to see your kids today and you met Sho. Yes, he is my love that we hurt before. I’m sorry to come this late because I want everyone to be ready to meet you and for myself to be able to forgive you. I’m sorry if you had to wait for so long. The kids are growing up well. Rei was sick before but thanks to Sho she is better now. They are smart, Rei wanted to be a doctor but Ryo still unsure what he wants to be. Sometimes he wants to be a vet but sometimes he wants to be a baseball player and the only thing he was sure about is that he loves Kaoru, Nino and Toshi-ni daughter. You remember them right, my best friends? They have a two years old daughter and Ryo really likes her a lot. I hope you met your mum there and received a lot of love from her. I will take a good care of our kids and guide them to the right path.” After a short prayer, Masaki walked over to the others who waited for him at their car. Both Daigo and Keiko had to leave since they had lunch appointment with their parents but promised they will be joining them for lunch at their home the following day. 

 

Masaki drove to his parents’ house to give them a surprise visit. He and Sho had planned it but kept it a secret from the kids to surprise them. The kids were happy to see their grandparents and as usual requested their grandpa to cook a lot of food for them. They went to change their clothes before enjoying all the foods. “So, you’ve decided to tell them about their mother?” Masaki’s mum asked. “Yes, and fortunately they accept it well, but Rei is a bit sensitive about it…” Sho elbowed him before Masaki could continue. Sho didn’t want his mother in law to feel guilty if she found out Rei overheard their conversation and was traumatised by it. They left Masaki parents’ house late at night. The kids were already asleep when they reached their home. It was a long day for all of them. 

 ****************************************************

“Do you visit Yuri’s grave today?” Shingo was shocked to hear his brother question. “You know I will never do that?” Yu knew his brother won’t visit that place and he wondered who was the one visited it. Usually there was only 1 type of flower was there when he visited, and he knew it was Yuri’s best friends who was there. She always left Yuri’s favourite flower, White lily when she visited her grave. It was also the same flower that he brought when he visited but today they are a few different types of flowers. A thought came to his mind. He remembered a car that passed by his car when he arrived at the cemetery. He remembered seeing a glimpse of kids in the car although he didn’t see their face clearly. Maybe it was them whom he wanted to see the most.


	20. Wealth didn't promise a happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki was ignored when he tried to discipline his kids with a method that Sho can't agree.

Chapter 20

 

Sho's heart pained when he saw his children started to cry. Standing straight while facing the wall with their hands up in the air for 20 minutes was not easy for 6 years old kids. He tries to signal to Masaki to let them off, but he was ignored. "I won't starve my own kids, but we need to discipline them when needed. So please stop looking at me with your puppy eyes and eat your dinner. I'm not going to let them off easily" Sho didn't argue but he can't stand to see them standing with hungry stomach. They started to glance to him too asked for help and Masaki saw it "Don't try to ask your daddy for help now when you were not listening to him just now. Stand straight and look in front." Both kids turn back their face and stand straight facing the wall. Masaki didn't like to be the one to punish them especially when he had limited times to spend with them, but he lost his patience when they kept ignoring their daddy calls for them to shower and get ready for dinner while enjoying the new games Nino brought earlier when they came for lunch. The kids were about to grumble when the television was shut off and the game console cable were pulled out but kept their mouth shut when they realized it was their papa instead of their daddy who did it. "No games till I said yes even when I'm working, I will make sure you can't find this consoled." Spending less time at home made him a bit scarier father than Sho and he is always the last solution when the kids were not listening to his husband. After finishing his dinner, Masaki called the kids to the dining table. "Do you know what your mistake was?" The kids nodded their head. "So, what you need to do now?" Masaki asked again. The kids went to Sho and apologised for their mistake. Sho wiped their tears with his thumb and asked them to seat near him. Sho put more rice to his plate and feed both. Masaki tried to stop him but changed his mind when Sho shoot him laser glanced and went to watch TV in the living room. He heard the kids complains about their tired hand and how bad Masaki was to punish them. Masaki heard how Sho tried to defend him and make them understand why they were punish to sooth them. If he is a woman, Sho will be the perfect mum. Although He didn't like to be called as the kid’s mum, but no one can deny the fact that Sho is the best person for that role in their family. After finished their dinner, the kids flocked to their papa in the living room. "Papa! We are sorry." Ryo said and hugged him tightly. Rei hugged him tightly from his left. Masaki kissed both of their head "As long both of you realized your mistake and didn't repeat it again, I won't punish you again. I love both of you so much." The kids nodded their head. Sho came with juice for everyone but he ignored Masaki. It was expected as Masaki knew Sho hated to punish the kids before they eat, and Masaki was ignored for the whole night till they went to sleep. 

 

It was still dark outside, but his eyes were awake. He can't sleep properly without the warm of the one beside him. Sho was still sulky about Masaki punishing the kids with empty stomach last night and Masaki was totally ignored the whole night. Masaki look at his love who was snoring softly next to him and wondered how tired he must be. Both woke up early yesterday to prepare for lunch for their friend whom they had invited to their house. Everyone was there, made him miss Jun since he was the only one missing. He knew how much Jun want to come back and settle down in Japan but the hotel's management in US still need him to be there. Toma was happy to meet Daigo again and Daigo was happy to meet Nino and Satoshi, whom he only saw in their photos on Jun's table in his dorm. While the men enjoyed their talks, Keiko spent her time with the kids. The kids were excited to show Keiko their newly renovated room and their treasure box of Yuri's item to her. Keiko felt touched when she saw all item were well kept in good condition, but she was cautious to talk much about her till Sho gave her and okay signal. "Aunty Keiko know your kaasan well, so you can ask her about your kaasan." Ryo asked a lot of questions, Rei only listen but there was no hate reaction from her like before and they were glad to see it as if she started to accept Yuri back at part of her life. Later they will meet Keiko and the lawyer. Both Masaki and Sho will be their trustee for the inheritance till they reached adult age to receive the money. Poverty not only change Yuri, but it also made her wiser in managing her financial based on all the shares, investment, saving plans and her two apartment. Masaki was surprised to know Yuri had bought a house in Chiba for the kids. Keiko said she only knew about it after Masaki left with the kids. 

 

Masaki wanted to be pampered by the one who was sleeping next to him. Slowly he started to stroke the other member that was still soft. No reaction from the other who was still deep in his sleep. Sho was awake when he felt the heat on his member. He tried to ignore it, but his body betrayed it when it twitched and hardened. Masaki smiled when his love finally reacted. The suck became harder and Sho can't pretend to sleep and hold his moans any longer. "Ma....Kun..." His fingers buried in his husband hair. Masaki ignored it and continue to suck while the fingers of his free hands playing with the nipples till Sho came in his mouth. "Tasty as always." Masaki can't hold back his laughter seeing his love pouting while catching his breath. "It's rude to disturb someone else sleep in the middle of the night." Sho retorted. Masaki laughed and started to kiss all over Sho face to make him more irritated. Sho cupped Masaki face to look at him. "Are you still angry?" Masaki asked, Sho just nodded his head without any word. Masaki claimed his husband lips till they were out of breath. "I will only forgive you if you come in me." Sho replied to Masaki earlier questions. "Your order is my command Sho-chan" Masaki replied and lead both to their hot steamy moments. 

 

Koharu ran to her best friend as soon as she saw Rei. Both girls apologised to each other. "Koharu was very worried because she thought Rei-chan was sick because they were fighting. How I wish we can also think as simple as the kids." Both fathers laughed at Horikita's word. "Rei-chan, missed Koharu too and she was nervous to see her. Kids will always be kids and I think they are most sincere at this time." Sho replied and excused himself and Masaki since they need to reach the lawyer office in 30 minutes. 

 

Masaki's step felt heavier once he saw the entrance of the lawyer office in the 25th floor of one of the skyscrapers located in one of the exclusive business district in Tokyo. Coincidently, the lawyer that handled Yuri properties matter was one of the lawyer from the same firm of Matsumoto Corporation legal advisor. The memories of six years ago came to his mind. That was the last time he stepped into that office and the last time he was registered as Yuri's husband after their marriage was annulled. He never imagined that he will step into this office again. Sho wrapped his arm around his love waist "I'm here with you now and we are here today for our children." Sada sensei, the head of Matsumoto Corporation legal advisor with Tachibana sensei, the lawyer who oversees Yuri's inheritance greet them as soon as they stepped in. Keiko and Daigo were there with them. "What a small world Sakurai-san." Sho shook his hand and introduced the others to them. Tachibana is one of the lawyer who work in his team but specialized more on personal inheritance, Sada sensei join them since Sho had ask him for advised on stocks and investment that Yuri had left for the kids. The process went smoothly. All the stocks and investment will be handle by Sho's personal wealth manager who had been handling his own investment but will be closely monitored legally by the lawyer. Sada sensei, passed Sho an envelope with a document that Sho had requested. "Sakurai-san, Aiba-san, are you sure this is the best option for the kids? Legally yes, they are Aiba-san children, but they are also Murakami Corporation legal heir which I believed you know what it's mean if we can prove that Murakami Shingo is their biological father. This may be good for their future." Most people will agree with Sada sensei but not both fathers. "I understood what you meant but wealth didn't promise a happiness. They are my kids and will always be. I won't trade them for anything else as they are the best fortune of my life." Sada sensei understood how Masaki feels but as a lawyer he needs to explain the pros and cons before his client make any decision. "This document here indicated that Murakami Shingo had no rights to claim the kids as his at any circumstances and both of you will not claimed any child support from him. Once both parties signed the document we will notarized it and he lost his right to fight for them in their whole life unless this agreement was revoke and it won't be easy to do it" Both Masaki and Sho understood what he meant. They are their kids and will always be their kids. "They lost their right since the day he left their mother, we just want to make it official to avoid any issues in future." Keiko was so thankful when she heard Sho's reply. The kids were left in a good hand. Although, they are not a normal structured family, but they love the kids as their own and she knew she didn't need to worry about them. 

 

They finished right before lunch. They will meet with Murakami siblings in 2 days without the kids. They still have around 6 hours before it was time to fetch their kids and Masaki had invited both his parents and parents in law for lunch. He wanted to thank them properly for their helps for the past hectic weeks before he started his long flights. They went to one of the exclusive sashimi restaurant in Ginza. Both of their parents were there when they reached. "So, Masaki-kun when started work again?" His mother in law asked. "Next Monday night Kaasan, I'm flying to Hawaii. Next 2 months I will be flying mostly to US and Europe. So, you won't see much of me." Sho pouting beside him. "It's fine Masaki. It is your job and you don't have to worry about your 3 kids at home, we will be here to help if there is any problems" Masaki is confused with her mother in law words. "3 kids?" he asked. "Ryo, Rei and the one pouting beside you right now." Everyone laughed at Mrs Sakurai answer. Sho can only shoot a laser stare to his mum. "but that is what makes me love him more Kaasan." Masaki pulled his love free hands into his under the table. Both parents are thankful for their kids’ happiness. Sho excused himself when his phone rang. A call from work and came back after 10 minutes with a sour face. "What happen Sho-chan?" Masaki asked. "It's nothing important" Sho smiled and continue to eat. Masaki didn't ask more because he knew Sho don't feel like talking about it at that moments. 

 

They part ways with their parents after 2 hours. Sho suggested to go for a movie since they still have sometimes before picking up the kids, but they can't find any movie show that suits their time. They ended up at Shibuya to shop for new clothes and some groceries. There are always disapproving eyes on them whenever they were out together. But being together for almost 10 years, they gotten used to it. If their family and friends are by their side, there is nothing they need to fear. Their love is true, and it is not something they need to hide. However, at times, he can’t help to be hurt especially when the talk not only about them but also their parents. Especially when they didn’t even bother to lower their voice as him they want both Masaki and Sho to hear them. Sho glanced at his husband but he seemed too busy playing with his mobile phone. “I wonder how their parents taught them. It must be pitiful for them to have that kind of sons” Sho’s blood boiled up to hear that from one of the old lady behind them. They knew not everyone can accept their relationship, insult them as much they want, he didn’t bother but not their parents. Sho was about to confront the two-old lady when Masaki phone rang. “Mama! Have you reached home?” Masaki pulled his husband hand and linked their fingers. “Yokatta... I’m in supermarket now with your son in law. But he was unhappy right now. Mama! Do you want to talk to him?” Sho frowned, so Masaki did aware of his annoyance. Masaki passed him the phone. “Mama! Glad that you and papa reached home safely” Sho always happy to talk with his mother in law. “Thank you for the lunch today Sho-chan.” “You should thank Masaki. It was his treat today.” Sho smiled at his love. “Sho-chan, whatever others said about you, don’t take it to heart. Mama and papa always love and proud of both of you. I’m always thankful to you for always be by my son side. I believed your parents felt the same way so don’t be sad because we love you.” His mother in law always calm him with her words. He said goodbye and hung up the call. “See, Mama always love his son in law more than me. Trust me Sho-chan even a normal couple may not be happy and lovely like us.” Masaki glanced at the two-old lady and pulled Sho away from them. “Ne! Ma-kun, when did you tell mama about the two obaachan?” Sho asked when they were in their car to fetch the twin. “I heard what they said, and I know you were angry. If I’m the one who said it may not calm you, so I message mama and asked her to call and talk to you.” Masaki explained. So, his husband was not playing with his phone just now but messaging his mother in law. “Thank You Ma-kun, I really appreciated it.” He was thankful and pecked the other cheek. “Just remember that we love each other, and I will always be by your side so don’t bother yourself with others talk. They will always talk that is human nature. As long we are together everything will be fine.” Masaki put his free hand on the other’s lap. “I love you Ma-kun.” “I love you too Sho-chan and I will always love you.” Masaki really want to kiss his love but since he was driving, he can only pinch the other cheeks. Sho pretended to be annoyed but in his heart only God knows how happy he is right now. 

 

Being outside for whole day is tiring and Masaki didn't feel like cooking for dinner that night. They brought the kids to eat pizza and went home. As much as she was excited to talk about her first day in school after her 2 weeks of rest, Rei felt asleep as soon as she sat in the car to go home after their dinner. It was too tiring for her. Ryo was nothing less. By the time, the car reached their apartment, both were deep asleep and didn't want to wake up. Masaki carried Rei up in his arm while Sho carried Ryo with their other hand full of bags and Masaki had to go down for second trip to bring the rest of the items home. Sho was lying on their bed when Masaki entered their bed room. "Our kids grown up and heavier now. Soon, I won't be able to carry them anymore." Masaki smiled at his husband whine. "Yes, soon they will have their own opinion about their life. They are no longer our little babies and I'm glad to be able to see them growing up with you by my side. I'm not sure if I'm able to do it without you." Sho closed his eyes when he felt his husband’s fingers massaging his shoulders. “Tired?” Masaki asked. Sho understood his loves needs when the other hands started moving under his shirt. “I’m all sweaty but I will never be tired for you” Sho turned his head to his right so he can kiss the soft lips that were waiting for his. Masaki laid him on their bed and moved on top of it. “Just once and I will wash your back for you after this.” His lips were claimed once again into a lustful kiss. Surrendered to Masaki ministration and can’t stop himself from moaning in their kiss when he felt Masaki touch on his member. Being in his love arms being love and wrapped in his warms is something that he won't trade even for his life. "Sho-chan, what was the call about?" Masaki asked when they are both back on their bed after their quick shower. It took sometimes for Sho to get Masaki questions when he remembered the call he received this afternoon. "Ma-kun, I have to be in Okinawa this Thursday as we have important guest coming from overseas, So Jun's father wants me to be there with him to welcome them. There are reaching in the morning, so I have to fly there on Wednesday night." They are supposed to meet the Murakami's siblings on Wednesday lunch and Sho don't wish to spend any day far from his husband right now. "So, you have to leave after we meet Murakami?" Sho just replied with a nod. "It's Okay, Sho-chan, I can manage. This is not the first time you went for business trip." "I just don't want to be away from you. Next two months, we don't know how much time we can spend together when you barely on ground, so I really want to spend as much time as possible with you this week and it is our wedding anniversary this weekend." Masaki pulled the other closer to him. "Our anniversary on Saturday and you will be back by Friday evening, right? So, it's fine. No matter how much we want to prioritise our family, there will be time work came first and I promised you we will spending a lot of time together this weekend." Sho just nodded his head weakly. His eyes felt heavier and felt asleep after a while. It will be their 3rd wedding anniversary this weekend and Masaki had secretly plan for a couple trip. It's been a while they really spend time together outside of the house and went for a trip without their kids. Sho preferred home date lately and will never leave their kids for any trips. It's not he hated it, but Masaki really miss their world of two. The last time they went overseas together was more than a year ago when Sho was sent to US for 2 weeks and he happen to fly to US route. Now that Sho had to go to Okinawa, he had to adjust their itinerary again and he need someone helps for this adjustment.


	21. “I’m sorry Niisan. I didn’t want you to feel guiltier"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they met but there is no way Masaki and Sho will allow them to take the kids away from them

Chapter 21

 

Since the announcement of his wedding with the daughter of Taiyou Corporations, every detail of his movements was followed not only by the paparazzi but also a spy employed by both his father and future father in law. Shingo hated it, but he knew he had no choice but to accept the fact it was part of pros and cons of his life as the only heir of Murakami Corporation. His spoil brat images who was always surrounded by women were also some of the reasons why his father decided to monitor his movement closely even though he stop that kind of lifestyles years ago after he was announced as his father successor. As expected, the wedding was more of business tools for both corporations to strengthen their foothold in the business which also caused a lot of jealousy among their business rival who will never missed to find a chance to stop the wedding from happening. Even there is no love between them, Shingo was glad his fiancée is someone nice and he hope he will get to love as time passed by although he knew that the door to his heart was closed tightly long time ago after what he did to Yuri. Yes, at first, he approached her for revenge and he thought he will never fell for her but the moment when Yuri left his life, the pain in his heart proved him wrong and how much he loved her, but he can never say it out loud as it will only cause more guilt on his only brother. Yu Yokoyama is his only brother. He was the son from his mum’s first marriage before his parents got married. Their parents always busy with their life so it is always his brother who took care of him which is why he can’t bear to see him being hurt. He still remembered the moment when his brother flew all the way to meet him in London when he was continuing his postgraduate degree in business administration there. Yu looked lifeless and swear to take revenge for him once he is back in Japan. Now whatever happened between the three of them was a part of a chapter in his life which he had kept tightly in the back of his memories but knowing that Yuri gave birth to his kids and the complications which lead to her death stings his heart. Although he appeared carefree, but as much as his brother or maybe more than his brother, he wanted to see the face of his kids. He knew there is no way for him to claimed them as it will put them in danger and he didn’t want them to lead the same life as him but at least for once he wanted to see them and ensure that they are left in a good hand. Today, they going to meet Yuri’s ex-husband who took care of the kids along with Yuri best friend and her fiancée. 

 

They promised to meet for breakfast at one of the restaurant at Jay’s hotel in Shinagawa. It is one of the hotel that belong to Matsumoto Corporations and where he always had their business meeting and company seminar. It was 9 am in the morning and 30 minutes passed their promised time, but both Keiko and her fiancée were nowhere to be seen. Shingo was cursing in his heart. It was rare for him to meet others this early and it was not easy for him to come out with excuse to have early appointment without raised any suspicions of his parents. They almost finish their breakfast when Sakurai Sho, the regional director of Matsumoto Corporation came and greet them. Both his brother and him knew that guy very well since Murakami Corporation had business deal with them for a long time. “Oh! Murakami- san, Yokoyama-san, I’m sorry to keep you waiting. My Morning meeting finished later than expected that I missed our breakfast appointment. Since I felt bad for stood both of you up when I’m the one who invited both of you, why don’t we continue our talk in my office. I really wanted to congratulate Murakami-san on your wedding.” Sho purposely spoke in higher tone so those around their table can hear them. Both Yokoyama and Murakami were looking at Sho confused and wondered why Sho was there instead of the ones they had promised to meet. Sho bent his body lower so he could whisper to Murakami ears “I know both of you are confused but it will be better for you to play along and follow me to my office. There are too many eyes on both of you right here now and I believed you don’t want your dad to find out the real reason you are here because trust me, I don’t want it too.” Sho said while his eyes signalling to those table around them which was occupied by paparazzi and private investigator. Murakami was shocked, there were too many questions on his mind but the choice he had now was to play along. “It’s okay Sakurai-san and We are sorry to take your time and I believed you must be busy at this period.” Murakami stood up to leave and signalled his brother to follow them too. “Oh, it is my pleasure that you received my invitation. You are our long-term business partner, so it is given for me to congratulate you and I’m sorry to change our meeting to this early due to my business trip tonight.” Sho replied and the three of them left the restaurant. Once they were in the elevator, “Sakurai-san, what actually happened and how you know we are here?” “You will understand when you reached my office.” Sho replied without looking at them. Murakami and Yokoyama were surprised to see both Keiko and Daigo were there with a taller guy who smiled brightly to Sho. “Murakami-san, Yokoyama-san, let me introduce, my husband, Aiba Masaki and I believe you had known the other two.” They bowed to each other and went in to Sho’s office. He had informed his secretary to empty his schedule that day and he had meeting to congratulate one of their important client. 

 

“So, what is the meaning of all this and why Kitagawa-san was here when we are supposed to meet 45minutes ago in the restaurant?” Sho was about to reply when they heard the door knock. Sho secretary brought juices and pastries for their congratulatory meet up. “Congratulations on your wedding, Murakami-san” the secretary bowed politely and left the room. “Aiba Masaki!” Murakami turned to his brother when the other mentioned Sakurai husband name. “You were Yuri ex-husband?” Yokoyama asked looking directly at Masaki. “Unfortunately! Yes, I’m the one that both of you had been looking for.” Both brothers looked at Keiko to ask for confirmation. She just nodded. “So that’s mean Sakurai-san you are…” Yokoyama didn’t get to finish his question when Sho replied him “Yes we are the fathers of the twin. Aiba Ryo and Aiba Rei and as much as you don’t want anyone to know we don’t want it too because let me tell you first, there is no way I will allow both of you to take the kids away from us.” The brothers were speechless, thinking how small the world is. The one they had been looking for was right under their nose. “Why are you looking for us now after all this years?” The brothers can sense the coldness in Masaki voice. “I want to confirm” Yu was disappointed to hear his brother reply. “To confirm?” Sho asked back sarcastically. “Since she was married to you, I need to confirm if the kids were mine. Who know she was lying to me and one day you may come to me to claim their rights as part of the family but if I know it was Sakurai-san, I won’t bo…” A tight slap landed on his left cheeks before Shingo could finish his words. “You Jerks. Do you know how much she loved you? Yes, what she did to your brother was wrong but with you she sincerely love you Shingo.” Keiko can’t hold back her anger. Daigo managed to calm her. After the awkward silence, Keiko started to speak. 

 

“She was happy when found out she was pregnant. She always told me how much she felt loved by you and for the first time I’ve seen her sincerely love someone. After Yuri broke up with you, she was lost she came to me to abort the baby, but due to complications with her health, she can’t proceed with the abortion and that was when she thought of getting someone to be the father for her kids. Aiba-san was the only one she can trust because he is the only friend she had other than me.” Keiko wiped her tears with her fingers. She took out an envelope from her bag and passed her phone to show Shingo a video. It was the same photos and video that Masaki’s friends gave her 4 years ago. Masaki himself never seen it and he didn’t wished to see it, it will only cause unhappiness in his heart. “These were given to me by Aiba-san friends 4 years ago when they can’t believe the kids were Aiba’s. I believe from the videos and photos you would be able to guess what she did to make Aiba-san as the scapegoat and how much it made both Sakurai-san and Aiba-san suffered. I won’t say what she did was right but when you left her, she was lost and desperate because she doesn’t want the baby to grow up in orphanage like her.” Keiko tried to blink away the tears. 

 

Masaki passed Murakami the last letter that he received from Yuri. His heart pained as if every word in the letter was stabbing him. “I did love her” Yu looked at his brother, “I’m sorry Niisan. I’ve never sincerely told you this because I didn’t want you to feel guiltier. I loved Yuri, but I can’t forgive her for hurting my brother. As much as Niisan wanted to see them, I want to meet them too at least to know how they look like I’m lost, and I’m scared if my family members will know about this. I don’t want to put their life in danger. Today I come to confirm they were left in a good hand and that…? Shingo not sure if he can finish the sentences. Sho took out the envelope that he got from Sada Sensei from his drawer and passed it Shingo. “This?” the only words that came out of Shingo mouth when he saw what is inside. “I’m sorry we had to do this. Don’t worry your family won’t know about them but we also wanted to make sure no one will take them for us. We may be not a perfect family with two fathers instead of father and mother, but we will never trade them with anything else in this world because they are our most precious gift that complete our life.” Sho replied with glistening eyes. The thought of losing them really scared him. Masaki squeezed his husband hand and look at the two brothers. “You don’t have to worry about them. Since the day they were born they are mine and no one else. They will always be our children.” Masaki then passed them a photo of the twin. “I’m sorry to do this but I really hope that we could carry on with our life before you both of you know about them and I believe both of you also know this is the best for everyone.” Masaki said half pleading. Keiko try to blink away her tears but failed. She felt too emotional right now. Proud, touch and thankful became one seeing how much both love the kids.

 

After a moment of silence, both brothers signed on the letters prepared by Sada sensei. It’s hurt but they know that they lost their rights since the day Shingo broke up with her. This is the best option for the kid’s future to continue their life. “Yokoyama-san, Murakami-san, stop feeling guilty because I believed Yuri was happy up there to see her kid’s happiness. So, stop blaming yourself and continue with your life. If you really want to atone for your mistake. Please be a good husband to your future wife and a great father to your future kids.” As much as he can’t forgive them of their action, Masaki don’t wish to see their life held back for their past mistake. 

 

Masaki pulled his love into his arms as soon as the door was closed. He was glad the discussion went well, and they no longer have to worry about losing their children. "Are you happy?" He asked. Sho nodded his head, "I’m so proud of you and thank you for fighting for our children" Sho replied and claimed the other lips to convey his feeling. The passionate kiss turned lustful. "Daddy! Since you are flying, can I get my tonight dose earlier?" Masaki hands started to move around the other back. His touch caused Sho shivered down to his spine. "Am I so hot that I've turned you on with just a kiss?" Sho still tried to play tough although he can feel his member started to wake up. "You always turned me on in whatever you do, and I don’t think I am the only one." From the back Masaki moved his hand to the member of his love. Sho smack Masaki's hand aside. "Papa! I'm at work now." Sho replied. His eyes still look directly into his husband eyes. Sho can clearly see how much he's love and desired from that eyes. "You can leave now right? We should leave now so we can rest before fetching our kids and send you to airport." "Is your dose included as part of the rest?" Sho still teasing him but he also need to feel the warmness of his husband body. "Wait for me in the car, give me 10minutes to do last check for the documents that I need to bring. " Masaki whined but did as he was told. No matter how horny he is, Sho will prioritise his work before anything else when he was at work. "Don't be late, you have to rest before we fetch the kids." Masaki said before he closed the door. Sho understood well the meaning of that rest looking at Masaki naughty wink. 

 

Sho did a quick check for all his document that he need to bring. Knowing Jun's father working style, this trip wont only be to greet the VIP guest but will also be a site visit and inspection to improve their resort with golf game and other activity which he can fit. Usually he will join him for golf but not this time, he had clearly told the old man who is like his own father that he won't be able to join. He had to be back in Tokyo by Friday evening to celebrate their wedding anniversary the following day. They reached home in less than 30 minutes. They had informed their kids teacher that they will fetch the kids earlier. He was pulled to bed as soon as he closed their bedroom door. Masaki hovering on top of him while his hands busy with their job and Sho only left with his unbuttoned shirt which aroused his husband more. Masaki claimed his husband lips passionately and brought them to pleasure moment. 

 

Masaki looked at his love sleeping calmly on the bed. He felt guilty for draining the other energy with their love making earlier but he just loves him too much to hold back. They promised to fetch their kids together but seeing him slept soundly, his heart unwilling to wake him up. He knows the other was too tired that Sho fell asleep after their sex without eating having lunch. Past few weeks had been hard on him with all the happening in their family which caused Sho to have lack of rest while juggling between his work and his role as a father especially when Masaki is away but the other never complained or regarded it as a burden. Masaki knew Sho barely slept last night because he was too nervous about their meeting with Murakami brothers today. He wondered how his life will be if Sho didn't come back to his life. Can he have a happy life like now. He kissed his lover forehead and left to fetch their kids. 

 

Sho woke up to empty room. He called for Masaki but no reply and realized the other left to fetch the kids without him. He sulked because the other broke their promise when he saw the note on the side table next to their bed. 

 

"Sorry that I didn't wake you up honey, but I can't bear to wake my sleeping beauty when I know he was so tired and after I've drained his energy. Have a good rest while I fetch our kids back. I’ve cooked nice meal for us in the kitchen.

Love You always - Your Sunshine"

 

Sho smiled and all his anger gone. Yes, you will always be my sunshine and he was thankful to have him by his side with their kids that complete his life. He woke up and get ready before his three loves came back. The nice smell from the kitchen made him hungry and it was a great effort to hold his hunger till his husband and kids came back.

 

The kids ran to their daddy's arms when they saw him waiting for them at the entrance of their apartment. It was a bliss when Sho received kisses on both of his cheek from his kids and a quick peck on his lips from his husband. "You should just wait for us at home." Masaki said as they entered the elevator and pressed the number to their apartment floor while Sho carrying both kids in his both arms. "I missed both my prince and princess too much" He replied and kiss both of his kids. They had their late lunch and Sho went thru the kid’s homework before they left to airport. "Daddy! Make sure you call us when you reached there so we know you are safe." Ryo started his routine lecture. "Yes, and Please make sure you eat properly so you won't be sick." Rei continued. Masaki no longer need to say those words when he has his two kids as a representative. "See you in three days honey. Take care and call me when you reached." Masaki kiss his husband cheek. They left the airport after Sho entered the departure gate.

 

"Papa! I already miss daddy!" Rei said as soon as they entered their apartment. Masaki hugged his daughter tightly. "You are really a cry baby" Ryo mocked his sister but stop when Masaki stared at him. Rei hide her face on her father neck. It was always like this on the first night when Sho had to leave for business trips. It's not the same when he is the one who is travelling. The kids were immune to see him left for work for days but not for Sho. Especially for Rei, when her daddy is her everything. As If knowing they were talking about him, Sho called them to inform that he will be departing soon. Sho will reached Okinawa in two and half hours. Masaki passed the phone to his daughter who was already in tears. “Daddy! I miss you”. Sho heart melts. “I will come back soon princess. Don’t be sad okay and I will call you when I reached Okinawa. Let me talk to Niisan now I love you Rei-chan.” "I love you Daddy" Rei passed the phone to her brother. “Daddy!” Ryo voice trembled. “Don’t you miss me?” Sho asked. “I miss you too but if I cry, you will be sad and I don’t want you to be sad.” Masaki smiled looking at his two kids and proud of how reliable his son is. “I won’t be sad because I know I have a reliable son. Take care of your sister and papa. I will call again when I reached. I love you Ryo-kun”. “I love you too daddy” He passed the phone back to Masaki and when to comfort his sister who crying at the sofa. “Take care Sho-chan and call me when you reach”. This is one of the reason why Sho didn’t want to go anywhere without the kids. He knows Sho will be angry but he will forgive him since it was so long since the last time they went to the trip together. He miss their world of two.


	22. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki fetched Sho to celebrate their anniversary quietly without the kids.

Chapter 22

 

The meeting went well. As expected, Jun's father took a chance to inspect the site. Although there is no major issue, it was enough to make Okada as the Director of Operations in that resort sweats answering all the questions from the big boss. Mr Matsumoto is a meticulous person when it came to maintaining standard and services for each of his hotel chain. Jun is just a replica of his father in that area so Sho understood how nervous Okada was during the past few days they were there.

 

"Are you sure you are not going to stay for another day, Sho? It will be nice if you can join us for golf at least for today." Jun's father asked while there were walking to the lobby along with Okada. "I'm sorry uncle, tomorrow is our third wedding anniversary and I've promised them that I will be back today" Sho walked to the reception returning his room key and signing the checkout bill without realising the two eyes on him. "Well since you insisted, I guess I have to let you go. So Masaki, he is all yours" Sho turned to his left surprised to see his husband smiling beside him. "You!!! What are you doing here?" Sho tried to fake his anger but his happiness clearly shown in his voice. Masaki secretly reached the resort this morning. He hug Jun's father and said hello to Okada. "Of course I'm here to fetch you home." Masaki replied with his cheeky smile. After saying goodbye to the others they went to the car that had been waiting to send them to the airport. Sho manage to find out that Jun's father and his secretary were the accomplices for this surprise visit.

 

Another surprise waiting for him when they reached Naha Airport. They will be flying to Ishigaki instead of going back to Tokyo. It took around one hour from Naha to Ishigaki. Both were mesmerized with the splendid view of the emerald green sea spreads out if front of their hotel room in Arezudobare. As an hotelier, Sho can't stop himself from comparing the view with Matsumoto Corporation hotel chain but at the same time it was refreshing to stay at other brand to relax without thinking about work. As much as he is happy with the surprise, Sho can't stop his fatherly instinct and worried about his kids. "Our prince and princess will be staying at your parents house this weekend. I'm sorry Sho-chan but it's been a while since we went to a trip alone and I want to spend our special day together. Thankfully your parents were welcomed with the idea and volunteered to take care of the kids." Masaki explained before Sho could say anything. "So you mean you are not happy when we went on those trips with the kids?" Sho knows what he meant but he just love to see his husband's guilty face. "No! Of course I'm happy and there is nothing else I want other than spending time with our kids but you know just like how you always make sure we have a day for both of us every once a month, I hope we can also have at least one trip once a year with just the two of us. I know you care more about our kids, but for me you are still my no. 1" Masaki arms circling around his waist and he can feel the light kisses showering his shoulders. He love to be embraced by him, feeling the warmness of the other torso on his back. Sho turned around to face his husband without breaking the hugs. "I'm just teasing you Ma-kun, and don't be jealous of your own kids. You are still my No.1 too" Sho laughed when Masaki pouted listening to his reply. "Liar! Sho-chan always forgot about me when Ryo-kun and Rei-chan were around" Sho laughed again seeing his husband childish side. "Trust me Papa, I missed our world of two too" He said and claimed Masaki lips till they out of breath. Both of their stomachs started to growl for attention. "I will eat you tonight, but before that lets get some real food for dinner." Sho nodded his head and followed his husband lead. 

 

They enjoyed their dinner in their room while looking at a beautiful sunset as if a looking at a big painting in the sky. Every moments of it till it came to total darkness. Masaki asked if they should go out to shop at night but Sho prefer to cuddle on bed rather than going out since they will have a day full of activity tomorrow. As if looking at a picture, the sky in front of them now filled with the sparkling stars that hardly been seen in Tokyo. "It is beautiful Ma-kun" Sho can't stop being mesmerized by the master piece in the sky. "But not as beautiful as you Sho-chan" Sho felt his face getting hotter. "You always good in sweet talk" and the sweet talks always warms Sho's heart. He rested his back on his husband torso and tried to squeezed deeper to his embrace. Masaki hold him tighter to feel each other heat. They spend the time talking about their days during Sho's absence and reminiscing about important moments in their life while looking at photos in their phones. The night was calm without any disturbance that they didn't realized it was almost midnight. Suddenly Masaki covered Sho eyes with his left hand. Sho tried to grumbled but Masaki replied with a hushed and start a countdown."Ma-kun..." "Shooo!!! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and Whitney Houston's voice saying "and I Will Always Love You" broke the silence in the room while Sho was presented with a handmade snow globe on Masaki right hand. The glitters in red and green were falling down in between the miniature of their family with "Sakuraiba Family" curved nicely at the front. "Happy Anniversary Sho-can" and a lovely kiss fell on his left cheek. Sho can't hold back his tears. He was touched by how much he was love. Without expensive wine, without expensive gift but Masaki made him felt loved, special and appreciated. Masaki knows how much his husband love snow globes although he don't like to be presented as a souvenir but a handmade globe is a perfect gift for their special day. It took Masaki almost a week to finish it secretly with Satoshi's help and Sho's trip was a great help for him. 

 

Masaki turn the other to face him. He wiped the tears with his thumb but it kept falling down. "It's okay Ma-kun, this is not the tears of sadness but it is the tears of my happiness being love by you." Masaki can feel the tears in his eyes too. "Thank You Sho-chan for being by my side and complete my life with our kids" Sho wiped the tears that started to fall on Masaki cheeks. "I love you Ma-kun and Thank you for loving me" "I love you too Sho-chan" Masaki claimed the other lips to a lustful kiss and celebrated the day of them officially vowing their love in their own special way. 

 

Since they only have one full day to enjoy, Masaki avoided activities that may drained their energy. They started their day by taking boat tour enjoying the views of unspoiled and natural beauty around Kabira Bay one of the most scenic spots in Okinawa. After the boat tour, they visited Kabira Park which is a few minutes' walk from the bay. Both was mesmerized by view from its observatory. It was refreshing and relaxing for both of them. After having their lunch at a yakiniku restaurant, they went to the public market to buy some souvenirs for their families and friends before going back to hotel to get ready for their evening activities. Masaki had book canoe trip for sunset and star gazing along Miyara river, the longest river in the south east of Ishigaki. That will be their last activity for their short trip before going back to Tokyo tomorrow morning. "We should come here again with the kids for longer period." Masaki nodded and agreed to his husband suggestion. It will be a great and relaxing escapade for their family. 

 

The kids ran to their fathers arms as soon as Masaki and Sho entered Sakurai's family home. "Do you miss us?" Masaki asked. Both nodded. "We went to shop with obaa- chan and got present for both of you." Ryo pulled Sho's hand and Rei pulled Masaki to Sho's room. "Where do you get the money to buy the gift?" Masaki asked. "We save the money that we received for new year" Ryo replied. "What! Didn't I said you have to save that money?" Sho really don't want the kids to spend money unnecessarily. "Don't worry daddy we don't spend it all" Ryo said. When they reached the room there are to gift wrapped in matching paper. "Happy anniversary, papa daddy." The kids asked them to unwrapped it. Each of them get a shirt with a tie. Both shirts and ties have matching design but in different colours. Masaki received a light green shirt with dark red tie and Sho received a red shirt with dark green tie. They were happy but confused when both of the kids suddenly look sad. "Thank you my babies. It's nice and we love it." Sho said "Really! but it is not from the brand that you like. It was too expensive and daddy will scold us if we spent all the money so we can only buy the cheap one." Rei replied almost crying. Masaki make her seat on his laps. "It was not the price my princess but it's the thought that counts and we love it. Right Daddy?" Sho nodded "Yes we like it and we are happy to get a gift from my prince and princess. How do you know our sizes?" Sho asked "Obaa-chan help us to choose the size" Ryo replied and hugged his daddy. Masaki and Sho pointed to their cheek asking for the kids to kiss them. The kids are the best blessing in their life. 

 

6 years later, 

Masaki was preparing breakfast for the family when he heard Sho shouting from the study room. "Papa, did you see my lucky pen that you bought for me? I need it for today's meeting and I can't find it now". It is his lucky pen which Masaki bought for him from Canada with his name engraved on it 4 years ago. Since then he had been using it during important occasions. It made him felt as if his husband is by his side giving him the strength during important moments in his career like today. After turning off the stove, Masaki went over to the study room to be welcome by a messy tables, the one thing that never change since the first day they knew each other. "Have you searched for it properly? Your table was so messy maybe it was covered by those papers and files" Masaki realized he spoke wrongly when Sho shoot him a deathly stare. Ryo and Rei were looking at their fathers with a big grins from the room entrance. "So now I'm messy? I didn't remember you complained about my messiness before?" The kids can't hold their laughter seeing their daddy pouting. They ran away when Sho is looking at them. "Both of you better eat your breakfast fast or go to school on your own" Sho shouted from the room but they know their fathers will never allowed them to go by themselves although they were already in their final year of their elementary school. Masaki went closer to his husband and hug the other from the back. "I'm sorry Sho-chan, I apologized for complaining but you know how much I love you even if you are a messy guy right?" Sho still pouting ignoring him although Masaki can sensed the other relaxing in his embrace after he kissed the other cheek. "Stop pouting or I won't be able to hold back. You know how much I love to kiss that pouting lips and you know it won't end with just a kiss" "Ma-kun!!!" Sho grumbled and free himself from his husband embrace. Masaki laughed and ask him to join their children for breakfast while he help Sho to look for the pen. It was not there in the room even after he rearranged the papers and files on the tables. Not even in the drawers when he checked. There is only one more place to check since Sho always left his things there. He went up to their room and went to check the bathroom. As expected the pen was in the small basket at the changing area. Sho smiled brightly when he saw the pen in Masaki hand. The kids were laughing at him. "Daddy is like a baby when papa is around." Ryo said and laughed along with his sister but stop their laughter when Sho stared at them. "There are still some times, so both of you continue your breakfast I need your daddy to help me upstairs for a while." The kids nodded their head and Masaki pulled his confused husband up to their room. "What did you need me to help? I will be lat.." Sho can't finish his sentence when two lips claiming his. "Just a quick one" Masaki said and bring the other hand to his hardened member. It will be too late to wait for Sho to come home after work. "But I will dirty my suit" "No, you won't Sho-chan." Masaki take off the other pants and tie before pushing him down on their bed. Their movements were too fast but intense and it need a great effort to keep their voice down even though their room was soundproof. Both came in few minutes and Sho quickly dress up back and get ready to work. "You are crazy Ma-kun" "Yes! and I'm only crazy about you Sho-chan." Masaki replied while still trying to catch his breath which made Sho blushed. Both quickly went down where the twin were waiting for Sho to leave for school. 

 

They still unsure what will the future holds for them and are much aware how life will be more harder for them as the kids grow up. They will argue and fight with each other when they can't agree on certain issues and keep making up for their mistakes. But as long as they have each other, they believed, they would be able to overcome whatever hurdles that came on their way. As long they are together, they would be nothing impossible in their life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishigaki Island (石垣島, Ishigakijima) is the main island of the Yaeyama Islands in, Japan's southernmost city and part of three main island chains of Okinawa Prefecture.  
> I hope to visit this Island one day. You can find out more about Ishigaki here, https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e7201.html
> 
> Arezudobare is one of the hotel overloooking the ocean with a perfect view of Ishigaki's natural beauty http://www.baleishigaki.com/arezudobare.php


	23. you are the only one that I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

Final Chapter

On the day Ryo and Rei turned 20 years old...

"Daddy! Why are we here? Are you going to disown us now that we are an adult?" Ryo asked. It was Saturday and it was his and Rei-chan birthday. He thought they were going to Chiba as promised but they were at a law firm. Both Masaki and Sho looked at their son, surprised with his conclusion even after their conversation last night. They had always knew he is a replica of Masaki, not only in looks but also his character and last night he proved them right. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Last Night conversation...

"I knew that both of you are not my real fathers". Both Masaki and Sho was shocked. They decided to talk separately with their son since Rei had known this fact since she was young. "How do you know it?" Masaki asked. "Well, I don't know it at first but as I grew up and saw how much both of you love each other, I know there is no way papa was in love with Kaasan and had us with her. I went to school you know and I know well how the relationship between couples work too." Ryo tried as much to say it in a better words so it won't offend both fathers. "And yet you just keep to yourself and never came to ask us?" Now, it was Sho who asked. "Because I don't think it was important. You know I don't like complicated matters. I don't care what others said about our family because no one is more important to me than both of you and Rei-chan. Both of you love us more than some of my friends with normal parents love them. You are my papa and my daddy no matter what other said even if we are not related by blood although I'm a bit jealous of Rei-chan because she had a part of daddy's liver in her" "Oh my god niisan, you are really a baakaa ne, you should be thankful and grateful that you are healthy instead of being jealous of that." Rei-chan who had been eavesdropping at the door snap at him. "If I'm baakaa then you are a nosy lady who like to eavesdropped on others conversation" Ryo replied. Masaki cleared his throat. " Your fathers are still here and we are still in the midst of a conversation now." Both apologized, rei want to leave the room but Sho stopped her since she had been listening to the conversation. "Papa, daddy, don't worry. I love both of you so much and you will always be my papa and my daddy." Ryo wiped the tears in his daddy eyes. "You don't have to be jealous for the liver because I never love you any less from her and I'm really proud of you Ryo-kun. Thank you for coming to this world to be my son" Sho hug his only son tightly. He can't be more prouder to have a reliable son like him. "I love you too daddy" Ryo replied. "Hmm... As usual it will always be daddy who get all the love. Rei- chan, Papa felt so lonely right now" Masaki whined and hig his daughter who sat beside him. "Don't worry papa, Rei-chan loves you" Rei-chan hugged Masaki tightly. Both Sho and Ryo laughed. Ryo let go of Sho and hugged Masaki, "I love you too papa." "And papa love you too" Masaki looked at his husband relieved. They were too nervous to talk to him and glad both of their kids are reliable and except the truth with open hearts. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How could you think of that when you know how much we love you? We are here for your inheritance that your mum left for you" Sho replied. "Oh!" Ryo replied short. They visited their mum's grave yesterday. Since they were in elementary school, their fathers, most of the time their daddy, will bring them to visit their mum every once in 3 months and a must visit on a day before their birthday. Masaki thought it was the best way so the kids could celebrate their birthday happily and didn't blamed themselves for their mother's death. 

 

Tachibana sensei came and greet them with a big pile of files. There were too many documents which required their signatures. The shares and other investment turned out well and multiplied. The lawyer praised Sho for his efficiency in managing their financial matters. The whole process took almost 2 hours and all the properties now officially transferred to the Ryo and Rei's name however they requested both fathers to be the one who handling it for them like how they always did. "Finally, this is the last gift from your mother. She passed me this letter to be given to you when you reached 20. That was the last time I met her before she passed away." Ryo took the letter from the lawyer. It's envelope looks old. He passed the letter to his sister and promised they will read it later. "Now let's go to Chiba, your grand parents are waiting for us with delicious foods". Masaki said. Sho smiled at their kids. He was glad that they are still closed to both him and Masaki till now unlike most teenagers who started to be more closer to their friends at that age. The kids never felt ashamed of their special family condition and both he and Masaki were thankful for it.

 

A big celebration of coming of age ceremony among the family and close friends is waiting for them at their grandparents house in Chiba. Everyone were there and both fathers presented them with a set of kimono for them to change. Ryo's kimono is in dark green with silver colour hakama and Rei's kimono in red with mix of white and light green flowers. Both Masaki and Sho went to buy it personally for their kids along with their mothers as advisors. They took this chance to take a new family photos after the cake cutting. Masaki wore a maroon kimono with silver colour hakama while Sho wore a similar colour to Ryo kimono with gold colour hakama. Both fathers staring at each other saying the words of love through their eyes. No words will be able to describe the mix feelings they felt right now. 

 

They finally manage to rest after cleaning late at night. Ryo will be sleeping with his grandfather at Yuusuke's old room and Rei will be sleeping with her grandmother at her grandparent's room. Sho was seating on their bed in deep thought when Masaki came in to the room after his shower. He didn't realized Masaki was there till the other hugged him. " What are you thinking right now Sho-chan?" Masaki asked, he saw tears in the other eyes although Sho tried to blink it away. "Nothing, just looking at all their gift" Sho pointed Ryo's and Rei's gift that was kept in their room for the night. "Honey, you know that you are bad in keeping secrets, tell me what was on your mind that made my love so sad right now?" Masaki wiped the tears that start to fall down. Masaki is always the emotional one and cried easily but their role change when it was about their kids. Sho rested his head on his husband's shoulder. He felt calm in his arm. Masaki caressed his hair to keep him calm. They had been together for more than 20 years and there is no way he can hide his feelings from his husband. "I was just reminded of those nights when four of us slept together in this room or when I brought them to visit your parents while you were away are now left as memories. Seeing those gift made me feel sad thinking of the time they will lead their own life far from us is coming soon. I guessed I'm not ready for that." Masaki felt the same too but he has to be strong for the other. "I think this was also how our parents felt when they were in our positions before. I felt the same Sho-chan, it felt as if it was yesterday when I hold their hand for the first time. I can still remember how Rei-chan lying on the bed with all the needles while Ryo will always cried at night looking for his sister. I can still feel my nervousness waiting for both of you outside the operating theatre, how Rei hides behind me and pulled my pants strongly when you first meet her while Ryo jumped to your arms right away. It were all still clearly pictured in my mind but Sho-chan, those moments that made our love stronger and made me proud to be a father. Never once, I regretted my decisions to take care of them. This is a part of nature Sho-chan. Just like us, they will need to stand on their own to find their path in life. As their parents we can only guide them and show them the way but it is up to them how they want to shape their life and for that we need to let them go when the time comes." He fully aware of how Sho felt especially he is the one who spent most of the time with them. "But what if we didn't prepared them enough, Ma-kun, I can't bear to see them in pain." Sho can't help his fatherly instinct to be worry of all this. "We may not be perfect but I believe we did our best and we will always be there to guide them. Isn't our life is all about choices. We wouldn't know if it is right or wrong till we walk down the road and sometime they need to feel the pain to make them stronger." Masaki took his phone and look at the photo of the four of them in their kimono which they took earlier during the ceremony. "See how great are our prince and princess. They are stronger than what we think. Let's put our trust in them and if one day they were in pain, we will be there to heal it." Masaki kiss the other lips to make him forget all his worry but the voice of someone crying in front of their door shocked them especially Sho as he recognized his daughter's voice well.

 

Ryo tried to calm his sister who was sobbing softly beside him although he was crying in silent himself. They read the letter from their mother and it made them realized how much both fathers had sacrificed for them. They went up to their fathers room to hug them to say how thankful they are to them when they overheard their fathers conversation through the small crack at the door. They almost fell when their papa opened the door. "What are you both doing here?" Masaki asked but Rei passed him and went to hugged Sho. "Daddyy" "Why are you crying darling? Are you okay? Do you felt pain anywhere?" Sho asked worried looking at both of his kids crying like a baby. Ryo hugging Masaki and cried silently on his papa shoulder. Both were confused by their children action but hugging them back to calm them."Daddy! I promised that I will study hard to make you and papa proud of us, we won't make you cry for us again." Rei said in between her sobs. "Yes! I promised papa, I will take care of you, daddy and Rei-chan. I will protect our family" Ryo continued. Masaki and Sho finally understood the situation. "You heard us? How long have been listening?" Masaki asked. "Sorry we didn't mean to eavesdropped. We came to hugged both of you to tell you how much we always loves you when we over heard daddy cried because of us." Ryo passed the letter to his papa. Both Sho and Masaki read the letter. In the letter, Yuri explained to the kids her situation and what she did to Masaki. She also told her kids not to blame Masaki if he left them because it was not his fault. He never imagined that Yuri will tell the kids the truth in her one and only letter to them. Although she found out her mother lied to get married to her papa since she was a child, Rei never expected that her mother stooped so low to achieve it. "I hate her for what she did to you and papa" Rei cried again and Sho hugged her to calm her down. "It was in the past and both your papa and me had forgave her. Remember I've always told you not to hate her. She is not a bad person although what she did was wrong. But trust me she did it because she care about both of you." Rei is always the most sensitive between his two kids. "Rei-chan, don't you think it was a blessing in disguised, if not I won't be here with both of you now. All the pain that we felt at that time were paid off with the love and happiness that both of you gave us." Sho wiped her tears away. "What your daddy said is true. Your mum gave me a letter too and in her letter, she never force me to take care of both of you. It was my own choice because I didn't want both of you to repeat the same mistake and when daddy came back to me, my life is complete. Our love may not be as deep as it is now without both of you. There are times when we both fights when we can't agree with each other but when we both look at the two of you, it reminded us the reason why we are together and continue to love each other. For that, I've always thankful to your mother for trusting me to take care of you." It took sometimes for both kids to calm again and went back to sleep in their room. 

 

Masaki smiled seeing Sho smiling again in his arms. "We have a wonderful kids Papa" Masaki nodded his head agreed with Sho. "and thank god they are big enough to sleep on their own. Do you know how suffering it was for me to sleep in this room before when the two of them were in between us? You were there but I can't even touch you and you only hugged the kids" "Papa seriously are you regretting it now?" Sho asked. "I didn't regret just a bit bitter about it." Sho laughed, he knew his husband tried to cheer him up. "Papa, do you remember how we were panic when Rei was having her cramps for the first time?" Masaki smiled and nodded his head. Their daughter was independent. They didn't even know she was already at that age when she had the cramps and fortunately Sho sister was there to help them. When come to woman's matter, Rei will talk to her aunt because she said her fathers won't understand but according to Mei, she was just embarrassed. For other matters, Sho will always be there for her. If one thing which never change for her, Sho is still everything to her. "I will get married when I find a good guy like daddy" It was always be her reply whenever anyone asked her for her ideal type. "And Ryo came home with a bruise in his mouth but insisted not telling us the reason why he fight till Nino told us about it. We are lucky papa, to have our wonderful kids." Sho cheerful voice brought his mind back. Masaki remember it well. It was the day when he just came home after flying for 10 days and Ryo was in grade six. Ryo didn't answer them when they asked for the reason of his fights with his schoolmates. Even Rei kept her mouth shut and both willing to be punished rather than open their mouth that made him so angry but Sho managed to stop him. Till Nino called him that night to tell him the truth after hearing the incidents from Kaoru who was in grade two at the same school. That was the first time both Sho and Masaki found out about the kids teasing the three of them for coming from a special families. They kept quiet because they didn't want both fathers to be sad and felt guilty. "Now tha I know, It made me worried, all this while Kaoru had been depending on the twin, I wondered how she will manage without them after the twin went to Junior school?" Masaki remembered how worried Nino was but Kaoru did well even without the twin. Ryo still cares for her till now although he always claimed he cares as a brother when everyone can clearly see the love in his eyes and he is not the only one. "Finally we have a normal guy in the family." Jun always said it whenever they gathered. Jun and Toma had a son by a surrogate mother who is five years old and now staying permanently in Japan. Toma had taken over his mother day care but still work as one of the teachers there. He just loved being around children. Keiko and Daigo have two daughters and will visit them whenever they came back to Japan. 

 

"Papa! You are day dreaming at night?" Sho waving his hand in front of his husband who lost in deep thoughts. "No, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have the three of you in my life especially you. I have wonderful children because I have amazing husband who took a good care of them. Thank you Sho-chan for being a wonderful father to our kids." Sho blushed with the compliments and Masaki can't stop himself from kissing him when Sho show him his cute chipmunk smile. His hand already moving all over the other. Sho moaning in their kiss when his member reacted to his husband ministration. "Daddy, I want to feel you" Masaki whispered to Sho ears licking his earlobe. Sho nodded his head, he was drown in the pleasure to reply him. Masaki took off the other clothe and preparing his love for their pleasure nights. If there is one thing that never change between them is their love. Their nights are still hot especially now they have more time together since Masaki changed his job to be an instructor 5 years ago. He hardly fly unless there is workshops or seminar that he needs to attend else he will be on ground most of the time. They used to be scared if their love will change when they saw each other more frequently but it made them more clingy with each other. Since they have same working time it was easier for them to plan their day. They will go on a date every Saturday when the kids hanging out with their friends and spending their time together as a family going for dates with their kids on every Sunday. Masaki and Ryo dates are always about baseball or animals. Sometimes, the father and son just spent a whole day volunteering at animal shelters. When with Sho, their dates are always full of movies, shopping and food since they both have similar palate and Sho is not as good as Masaki when come to fashion. For Rei-chan, her dates with his daddy means a night of musical, visiting museums and watching Soccer. With Masaki it will always be fashion and amusement parks. Both father and daughter have a good sense of fashion and love the thrilling activities which scared Sho and Ryo. "Pa..pa! Aah.. dee..per.." Masaki is weak to that erotic voice, he thrust deeper and Sho tried his best to cover his mouth when his spot was hit. "It's always nice to be in you Sho-chan". Their movement is slower but more erotic, declaring their endless love in their every move till both came, moaning each other's name. Both were breathless, looking at each others eyes with full of love. "I love you Ma-kun" "and you are the only one that I love Sho chan".

 

<<The End>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and finally I manage to end it after almost 8 months. Thank you @Yuuki_Nyanmaru for the advice.  
> And Thank You everyone for reading it.


End file.
